Trato Equitativo
by mitsuke94
Summary: pasado, presente, futuro. todos hablan de lo mismo. buscando la manera de mostrarte lo que ahora soy, me doy cuenta de que tu eres alguien mucho peor. sangre inocente derramada por mi mano. que viva nuestro gran amor.
1. decision desesperada

Hola, soy yo de nuevo. Aquí con un nuevo fic. Esta es una de mis parejas favoritas, espero que lo disfruten.

Capitulo 1: decisión desesperada.

Un día normal en la ciudad de Inazuma la familia Goenji celebraba la entrada de él mayor de sus hijos en la prestigiosa universidad Fubushi en Hokkaido.

Nunca creí que mi hermano entrara en esa prestigiosa universidad- decía una sonriente niña.

Era de esperarse de mi hijo- decía el líder de los Goenji.

Si padre- respondió Goenji Shuuya- espero que este orgulloso de mi.

El padre de Shuuya era Goenji Hiron un medico muy respetado en todo Japón. Era muy estricto en lo referente al futuro de su familia. Su madre, Goenji Marian, había muerto hace algunos años, cuando él estaba en la secundaria. Su hermana menor, Yuuka Goenji, tenía 12 años y estudiaba la secundaria.

Shuuya Goenji, un futuro estudiante universitario, era alto, con el pelo gris en pinchos, sus ojos eran cafés. Era de tez clara, muy atlético. Era un futbolista innato.

Sera mejor que subas a tu habitación a arreglar tus cosas para que viajes a Hokkaido esta misma noche- dijo Hiron.

Si, enseguida- respondió Shuuya.

No, padre no puedes enviarlo hoy- se quejo la menor- no tendría tiempo de despedirme de él. No quiero que se vaya aun.

Hiron, al no poder negarle nada a Yuki, acepta y decide enviarlo al día siguiente a 1ra hora de la mañana, pero con la condición de que Yuuka se durmiera temprano.

El sol comenzaba a salir en el horizonte, cuando un joven peli-gris terminaba de subir sus maletas al taxi que lo llevaría al aeropuerto de Inazuma.

Pórtate bien Yuuka- dijo Shuuya- te prometo escribirte cada semana para que no me extrañes. Volveré en vacaciones, lo prometo.

De acuerdo- respondió Yuuka- te estaré esperando.

Dile por favor a papá que no pienso dar mi brazo a torcer con lo que hablamos ayer.

Discutieron nuevamente- le reprocho Yuuka- dime ¿fue la razón por la que quería mandarte a Hokkaido desde ayer?

Si- responde Shuuya- pero no es algo que se pueda arreglar con palabras. Lo siento Yuuka, pero no puedo decirte de que se trata.

Está bien- respondió la pequeña- si es algo importante esperare a que puedas decírmelo.

Gracias.

Goenji abraza a su hermana y se sube al taxi, desde donde se despide de ella.

Al aeropuerto de Inazuma por favor- le dijo al conductor.

En seguida joven.

El traslado al aeropuerto fue rápido, no había mucho tráfico en las calles, así que no fue un viaje emaciado aburrido.

En la entrada del aeropuerto Goenji se quedo parado observando a las personas llegar de diferentes partes del mundo y un gran grupo esperando su turno para subir a sus respectivos aviones.

No hay marcha atrás- se dijo a sí mismo- decidí esto por mí mismo, así que no tengo de otra masque continuar y ser mejor.

Con estos pensamientos subió al avión con rumbo a Hokkaido y a un nuevo futuro.

Bueno, eso es todo por el momento, espero que les haya gustado. Dejen sus coments.


	2. Cambio de vida

Hola de nuevo, aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo. Subiré un capitulo por día, así que espero sus comentarios y sugerencias sobre qué les parece el fic.

Bueno, no las entretengo más.

Capitulo 2: cambio de vida.

Hokkaido, actual residencia de la familia Fubuki.

En una habitación silenciosa, se encontraba un joven peli plateado profundamente dormido sobre una pila de informes. Había estado trabajando toda la noche, y no había podido descansar. Tenía que terminar de arreglar esos papeles antes de que acabara el día, pero estaba tan cansado que el sueño lo venció.

Su descanso fue interrumpido por unos ligeros toques en la puerta.

Joven Fubuki- dijo alguien a través de la puerta.

El mencionado se acomodo en la silla y se arreglo para disimular su cansancio.

Adelante- dijo con voz autoritaria.

La puerta se abrió lentamente, dejando ver a un hombre ya mayor, vestido con un traje negro y camiseta blanca, típico uniforme de mayordomo.

Perdón por interrumpirlo cuando esta tan ocupado- dijo el hombre viendo los papeles sobre el escritorio- pero quería informarle que ya está todo arreglado para su traslado.

Gracias- respondió Fubuki- pero no puedo marcharme hasta haber terminado estos papeles. Avisa en la cocina que me quedare a almorzar.

Enseguida señor- respondió el mayordomo, para dar una reverencia y después retirarse.

El joven quedo nuevamente a solas, con un escritorio lleno de informes como único compañero.

Fubuki Shirou, líder de la mayor parte de compañías en Japón y en todo el mundo bajo diferentes nombres. Con apenas 19 años se hacía cargo de todo. Tanto sus padres como su hermano menor habían muerto hacía 4 años, dejándolo a él a cargo de todos los negocios. Desde pequeño siempre fue muy tímido y amable. Su piel era de un blanco puro como la nieve y su pelo, así como sus ojos eran de un plateado brillante. Su sonrisa era cálida y siempre tenía algo que decir para hacer feliz a los demás. A simple vista era un ángel.

Cosa que tuvo que cambiar después de quedar solo. Oculto su personalidad debajo de una máscara de frialdad y dureza, pero por dentro seguía siendo ese chico tímido deseoso de divertirse con sus amigos.

Además de empresas, su familia contaba con algunos hospitales importantes y escuelas de prestigio, además de un puñado de pequeños locales esparcidos por Hokkaido.

La universidad Fubushi por ejemplo. Fue construida el día en que nació y bautizada con su nombre. Fubushi era una abreviación de Fubuki Shirou, lugar donde seria director a partir de ese semestre durante el tiempo que estudiara en dicho lugar.

A su forma de ver, si algún alumno descubría quien era, sus planes para poder actuar como un chico normal se verían arruinados, así que decidió mudarse a un apartamento cerca de la universidad él solo.

El inconveniente era que no sabía cocinar ni lavar, así que una sirvienta iría todos los días a hacerle el desayuno y la cena, y comería fuera de casa. Para la ropa, una mucama iría los fines de semana para limpiar el lugar y lavar la ropa.

Esto duraría solo el tiempo que el tardase en aprender a hacerlo por sí mismo.

Decidido, continuo revisando los informes para poder irse sin dejar algún pendiente. Esta sería la última vez en mucho tiempo que revisaría todo detalladamente. Decidió revisar los papeles una vez al mes y dejar a Hikaru, su mayordomo y la persona de más confianza a cargo de ellos por unos años.

El sol comenzaba a ocultarse y el pequeño peli plata estaba cada vez más exhausto. Hacia cerca de 2 horas que le habían llevado la comida, pero había perdido el apetito por el cansancio. Firmo el último documento y por fin pudo respirar tranquilo.

Su fatiga era tal que sin poder evitarlo cayo totalmente agotado sobre su escritorio completamente dormido, pero su sueño se vio nuevamente interrumpido por Hikaru llamándole.

Joven Fubuki- dijo desde la puerta- todo está en su auto para cuando quiera marcharse.

Gracias- respondió Fubuki sin muchas ganas- dígale al chofer que baya encendiendo el auto.

Enseguida señor.

Fubuki dio un gran suspiro. Ese sería otro día más sin poder descansar por culpa de la mudanza y para colmo mañana comenzaban los cursos en la universidad.

Con toda la pesadez que sentía se dirigió a la entrada principal de la mansión donde una limosina negra con los cristales polarizados lo esperaba. Se subió en ella y se dirigió a su nuevo hogar por los próximos 3 años.


	3. Reencuentro

Capitulo 3: reencuentro.

Un peli gris bajaba del avión.

No llevaba mucho equipaje, la mayor parte de sus cosas las había enviado a las habitaciones de la universidad. Recogió la pequeña maleta que llevaba y tomo un taxi a los dormitorios.

Para su suerte no compartiría habitación con nadie, era uno de los beneficios de estudiar medicina, te daban privacidad en las habitaciones.

El edificio era amplio, lo suficiente para albergar a la mayor parte de los estudiantes de la universidad. Para su mala suerte, los pasillos y elevadores estaban llenos, por lo que tuvo que subir por las escaleras casi atropellando a todo aquel que se ponía frente suyo. Su habitación era la 213 en el 5to piso, la cual se encontraba al fondo del mismo.

Al llegar a la habitación paso su tarjeta de acceso por la cerradura, seguido del código de desbloqueo en la maquina a la derecha de la puerta, para después poner su huella digital en la misma. La puerta se abrió automáticamente con un ligero pitido.

La seguridad de las habitaciones era máxima. Cada estudiante y personal contaba con un código y una tarjeta de seguridad, la cual les daba acceso a los diferentes lugares de las instalaciones. Al marcar el código por primera vez en las habitaciones, la huella digital quedaba marcada para evitar problemas.

Dependiendo el código que tenían eran los lugares a los que tenían acceso y los horarios en los cuales se les permitía entrar.

El peli gris al entrar se encontró con su equipaje dentro de la habitación, pero al girarse para observar el resto del lugar, se quedo pasmado al ver su cuarto.

Esto es obra de mi padre- dijo para sí- no puedo creer que haya usado sus influencias para esto.

No era de extrañar su asombro. La habitación parecía más el cuarto de un príncipe que la habitación de un universitario.

La cama era de madera fina, con acabados hechos a mano. Las colchas, así como las almohadas eran de seda fina y estaban rellenas de plumas. Contaba con una pequeña sala de dos sillones con mesa de madera, una televisión de plasma de 38 pulgas, una pequeña cocina con barra y dos banquillos.

La cocina estaba equipada con todo. El refrié estaba lleno, como si acabaran de hacer las compras. Las alacenas también estaban llenas y había un juego de bajilla para 4 personas.

Goenji no cavia en sí mismo de la sorpresa. Cerró la puerta de su habitación para evitar que alguien viese el lugar, pero era tarde. Toda la tarde había estado entrando y saliendo personas del lugar para acondicionarlo y uno que otro curioso entraba para ver el lugar.

Goenji siguió su recorrido por el lugar preguntándose en qué demonios pensaba su padre cuando le consiguió ese lugar. Sería la envidia de algunos y el enemigo de casi todos.

Al final decidió no darle tanta importancia y se dedico a ordenar sus cosas en los lugares correspondientes.

Poco después se sintió exhausto de tanto ordenar, así que decidió tomar una ducha. Se dirigió al baño dispuesto a ducharse, pero al entrar se dio de nuevo contra el suelo* al ver el lugar.

Si se sorprendió con la habitación, el baño seguro lo infartaba. El lugar estaba exageradamente elegante. Todo estaba cubierto por azulejos en distintos tonos de café. El lavamanos y el inodoro eran de caoba con un diseño estilo antiguo. La ducha consistía en una tina del tamaño de un jacuzzi con la llave y regadera de metal cromado con la figura de un dragón y sus garras.

En definitiva serian los años más largos de su vida en ese lugar.

Se sentía tan cansado, que simplemente decidió ignorar el lugar por el momento y tomar la ducha para poder dormir, ya que al día siguiente comenzaban los cursos en la universidad.

Salió de ducharse y se puso un short ligero para dormir, cuando tocaron la puerta. Goenji se dirigió a ella con curiosidad por saber quien lo molestaría a esas horas.

Abrió la puerta encontrándose con un grupo de jóvenes que parecían ser de grado superior. Algunos sonreían maliciosamente al ver a Goenji tan solo en short, con algunas gotas de agua escurriendo por su pecho desnudo y su cabello aun húmedo. Parecía que se lo querían comer con la mirada.

¿se les ofrece algo?- pregunto Goenji ignorando sus miradas de lujuria.

Si, a ti- respondió un chico alto de pelo rubio, que parecía ser el líder del grupito- nos gustaría que nos acompañases un momento. Al fin y al cabo, es la obligación de una sampa ayudar a los nuevos estudiantes a adaptarse a este lugar.

¿y si me reusó?- pregunto el ojo café con prepotencia.

Mira chico- le dijo un peli rojo a su izquierda- en este lugar hay reglas y esas reglas las hacemos nosotros.

Pues no estoy interesado en sus dichosas reglas- les informo Goenji- quizás hayan intimidado a el resto de ingresados- continuo viendo la cara de miedo de los jóvenes que observaban la escena desde sus habitaciones- pero se equivocaron con migo. Yo no me dejo intimidar por nadie, mucho menos por un grupo de idiotas hijos de papi que solo están en la escuela porque sus padres les pagan la colegiatura. Si vinieron a pasar el rato, les informo que a partir de ahora personalmente me encargare de que su vida escolar acabe en menos de lo que piensan.

¿Quién rayos te crees mocoso?- le grito el líder de la banda.

Eso debería preguntarlo yo- dijo Goenji-¿Quién demonios eres que te crees capaz de hacer lo que quieras?

Me llamo Parodi- le respondió el líder- y aquí todos me obedecen, incluso los maestros me obedecen.

Vaya, cuanto poder- dijo Goenji fingiendo asombro- jamás pensé que alguien sería capaz de lograr eso en tan solo 1 año.

¿Cómo demonios sabes que solo llevo aquí un año?

Tengo mis contactos- dijo Goenji sonriendo maléficamente- lo siento, pero no me interesa saber nada de tus dichosas reglas adiós.

Goenji hizo ademan de cerrar la puerta, pero Parodi lo detuvo y lo agarra del cuello de la camisa.

Escúchame bien muchachito, a mí nadie me rechaza una invitación y mucho menos un recién ingresado.

Goenji estuvo a punto de replicar, cuando aparece un profesor con una larga barba blanca.

¿Qué sucede aquí?- pregunto asustando a Aphrodi, quien soltó a Goenji rápidamente- joven Aphrodi- dijo el profesor- ¿Qué es lo que está haciendo con los nuevos estudiantes?

Nada profesor- respondió rápidamente.

El profesor al ver a Goenji abrió mucho los ojos y camino rápidamente hasta el.

Joven Goenji- dijo el profesor- no lo esperábamos hasta que los cursos terminaran. No es necesario que se presente a los cursos, son solo clases básicas, así que se aburrirá mucho o al menos nos hubiera informado de su llegada, para enviar a alguien que le ayudase a instalarse.

Descuide profesor Íbice- le dijo Goenji- mi equipaje y la habitación ya había sido instalada de ante mano, así que solo tuve que acomodar mi ropa, pero gracias por preocuparse por mí.

No hay porque- le respondió el profesor- y dígame ¿Cómo están su padre y su hermana?

Me alegra decir que gozan de perfecta salud- le informo- de hecho, tengo un mensaje de mi padre para usted y el resto de profesores de medicina.

¿de verdad?- pregunto curioso el profesor Íbice- ¿y cuál sería ese mensaje?

Mi padre ha dicho que en dos meses vendrá a visitarlos y sería un honor salir a una cena con ustedes para recordar viejos tiempos.

Los chicos estaban incrédulos. El profesor Hibiki era conocido por ser el profesor que menos tiempo pasaba con los alumnos, y mucho menos hablaba con ellos fuera de clases.

Profesor Íbice- dijo Aphrodi.

El mencionado solo lo vio de reojo con una expresión seria y volteo nuevamente a ver a Goenji.

Joven Goenji- dijo Íbice- dígame ¿estos jóvenes lo están molestando?

Esto molesto aun más a Aphrodi. Un profesor lo había ignorado por alguien de grado superior.

No se preocupe- respondió Goenji viendo a Aphrodi a los ojos como diciendo "soy más importante que tu"- los sempai solamente me estaban hablando de cómo era la universidad. Estamos bien.

De acuerdo, entonces yo me retiro para que sigan hablando- respondió el profesor- y dígale a su padre que nos encantaría asistir a esa cena. Me encargare de hacer correr el mensaje al resto de profesores.

Muchas gracias- dijo Goenji.

El profesor Hibiki se marchaba, cuando Aphrodi vuelve a hablarle.

Profesor, perdón por interrumpirlo, pero me gustaría que me respondiera algo ¿Cómo conoce a este chico y a su familia?

Más respeto con el- le grito el profesor, esto asusto a los jóvenes- el cómo lo conozco es algo personal, así que deberán preguntarle a él.

Goenji solo los vio por un instante. Todos estaban aun más molestos ¿desde cuándo un profesor tenía que pedirle permiso a un alumno para hablar de algo?

Descuide profesor- le dijo Goenji amablemente- no me importa que hable sobre ello, pero me temo que estoy algo cansado, así que me iré a dormir.

De acuerdo. Chicos síganme a mi oficina- dijo el profesor Hibiki- allí les contare lo que quieran saber. Que descanse joven Goenji.

Gracias.

Goenji se metió a su habitación nuevamente y se recostó en la cama para dormir, mientras el grupo de jóvenes que seguían a Aphrodi se dirigían a la oficina del profesor Hibiki seguidos de algunos jóvenes curiosos para descubrir el misterio de la excesiva amabilidad del profesor con aquel estudiante de nuevo ingreso.

En la oficina del profesor todos se encontraban parados en espera de la información.

Bien chicos, no sé porque el repentino interés por un alumno nuevo, pero dado que a él no le molesta que hable de él les diré lo que se. Su nombre es Shuuya Goenji, es el hijo mayor del director del hospital de la ciudad de Inazuma, el hospital más importante de todo Japón.

Todos los estudiantes se quedaron asombrados, jamás creyeron que alguien tan importante asistiera a ese lugar.

¿y por que el hijo de un medico tan reconocido estudiaría en esta escuela?- pregunto Aphrodi sin poder creer que Goenji fuera alguien tan importante- bien podría ir a otro país a estudiar.

Eso es verdad- respondió el profesor Hibiki- su padre quería que su hijo estudiara medicina en una prestigiosa universidad en Alemania, pero… bueno, para decirles la razón, creo que deberé contarles como conocí a los Goenji…

Seven years going back on the time

Era de noche y se celebraba una fiesta en la mansión de los Goenji. Habían promovido al líder de los Goenji como director del hospital en Inazuma y todos los de la alta sociedad lo felicitaban.

Era de esperarse del mejor medico de todo Japón- decían los invitados- es el más indicado para cubrir el puesto de director.

Muchas gracias- decía el mayor- es todo un honor ser promovido a tan importante puesto, así que hare lo que esté en mis manos para convertir al hospital en el mejor de todo Japón.

Ante tales palabras todos los invitados comenzaron a aplaudir. La fiesta siguió su curso.

El señor Goenji charlaba amenamente con cada invitado, hasta que diviso en una esquina a sus colegas de la universidad.

Vaya, vaya, ¿pero que tenemos aquí?- dijo riéndose- pero si son mis antiguos colegas, díganme, ¿Cómo los ha tratado la vida?

Sin ninguna queja- respondieron todos- la mayoría de nosotros ahora trabajamos en la universidad Fubushi, es de las mejores universidades, así que no nos podemos quejar. Pero parece que la vida te ha llevado lejos Hiron- le dijo Hitomiko- una brillante laboratorito y también la más brillante del grupo.

Me alegra escuchar eso- dijo una voz femenina a sus espaldas.

Querida- dijo Hiron.

Un gusto volverla a ver, Marian- le dijo Hitomiko.

El gusto es mío. Comenzaba a preguntarme que había sido de ustedes.

Todo igual- dijo David, otro ex compañero- y dinos, ¿Cómo te ha ido a ti?

Estupendamente. Tengo a un gran esposo y dos adorables hijos.

Vaya, así que tienes dos hijos- dijo Hibiki- me gustaría conocerlos.

Lamentablemente se encuentran en sus habitaciones con sus amigos, así que no podrán conocerlos hoy. El mayor es un niño de 12 años se llama Shuuya y la menor es una niña de 5 años se llama Yuuka.

Así que una niña y un niño. Eso es bueno- dijo Hitomiko- ¿ya decidieron que estudiaran?

Shuuya estudiara medicina por supuesto- respondió Hiron- y Yuuka estudiara comercio.

Vaya, eso está muy bien- dijo David.

¿En qué universidades estudiaran?- pregunto Hibiki.

Yuuka estudiara en la universidad de Tokio- dijo Hiron- y Shuuya estudiara e una prestigiosa universidad en Alemania.

De eso nada- le interrumpió Marian- Shuuya estudiara en Fubushi con ustedes- les dijo al grupo de nuevos profesores- ¿o tienes una objeción?- le pregunto a Hiron.

El mencionado solo se rio y negó con la cabeza.

Present era

Los alumnos estaban incrédulos. Porque la madre lo decidió el asistía a esa universidad.

¿Por qué el señor Goenji Hiron aceptaría que su hijo estudiara aquí?- pregunto Aphrodi para llamar la atención de todos los presentes- digo, está bien que su madre quisiera que estudiara con sus antiguos compañeros de universidad, pero su padre podría haberse negado.

Porque esa fue su última voluntad- respondió el profesor- la siguiente vez que vi a Hiron y que conocí a sus hijos fue en el funeral de su madre 2 días después y Goenji fue enviado dos semanas después a estudiar a Alemania hasta hace dos meses.

¿Por qué murió su madre?- preguntaron algunos alumnos.

Me temo que eso es demasiado personal para decirlo- respondió el profesor.

Pero profesor…

Sin peros, la vida de los demás es privada- dijo alguien más en la oficina.

Todos voltearon a la puerta y se encontraron a la profesora Hitomiko en ella.

Hibiki- le grito al maestro- no deberías estar hablando de la vida de otros cuando ellos no están ¿Qué dirían sus hijos si te escucharan hablando de Marian?

De hecho, profesora Hitomiko, Goenji Shuuya dijo que no le importaba que el profesor nos hablase de su vida- dijo Aphrodi.

Pero él se refería a como lo conocí y quien es el- le contesto Hibiki- eso fue lo que preguntaron frente a él y ya les he hablado de eso, así que retírense ya.

Si profesor- respondieron todos y se fueron hiendo poco a poco.

¿Cómo es eso de que Goenji dio permiso?- pregunto Hitomiko.

Goenji ya está en la universidad, vengo de hablar con él y me dijo que Hiron vendrá dentro de 2 meses y quiere que salgamos todos nuevamente.

Me parece una fantástica idea, pero ¿Por qué esta aquí? Las clases comienzan dentro de 1 semana. Los cursos no le servirán de nada. Son cosas que su madre le enseño desde pequeño.

Lo mismo me pregunto.

Hasta allí quedo la conversación, ninguno de los dos sabia los motivos de Goenji para estar antes de tiempo en la escuela.

Un joven ojo plata salía de una limosina frente a un edificio de apartamentos muy lujosos. Se quedo observando el lugar por un momento, preguntándose si era lo correcto.

Señor- le llamo el chofer- ¿a qué hora quiere que lo recoja mañana?

Yo te llamare para que me recojas- informo indiferente- aun no decido hora.

Como guste señor- respondió el chofer.

Bien, eso es todo- dijo el pequeño- puedes retirarte.

El hombre solo dio una reverencia, subió a la limosina y condujo de regreso a la mansión.

El joven Fubuki se encamino a la puerta del edificio, donde es detenido por el portero.

Lo siento, pero solo residentes e invitados que esperen pueden entrar- le informo el portero- me temo que ningún inquilino a informado de algún invitado.

No soy invitado- dijo Fubuki muy molesto- soy el nuevo residente del último apartamento.

El portero lo observo detenidamente. Para el Fubuki era demasiado joven para vivir en esa clase de lugares, más aun él solo.

Perdón joven, pero si no tiene forma de comprobarlo me temo que no lo dejare pasar.

En esos momentos Fubuki estaba más que molesto ¿Cómo era posible que un simple portero le impidiese la entrada a un edificio que le pertenecía?

Se estaba alterando. Respiro profundamente y le mostro su identificación al portero.

Soy Fubuki Shirou- dijo Fubuki- el dueño de este edificio y el actual residente de uno de los departamentos y si no quiere ser despedido le recomiendo que me deje pasar en estos momentos.

El portero se quedo de piedra. Sabía que el dueño del edificio comenzaría a vivir en el edificio, pero jamás espero que fuese un chico no mayor de 20 años.

Sin esperar una respuesta del hombre, Fubuki se adentro en el lugar, para tomar el ascensor para llegar al último piso.

El edificio contaba con 10 pisos y una terraza exclusiva del 10mo piso. Cada piso contaba con 3 departamentos, e septo el último. El piso entero era un departamento y contaba con su propio ascensor.

El chico se metió en el departamento sin molestarse en ver el interior. Se sentía exhausto y extremadamente cansado. Se metió en la cama y quedo completamente dormido. Por fin pudo dormir.

La alarma sonó intensamente avisando que eran las 6:30 A.M. un peli plata de ojos café se despertaba con el ruido causado por el reloj.

Se levantó perezosamente de la cama y se vistió rápidamente. No tenía mucha hambre, así que se fue directamente al campus. Era demasiado temprano, así que no había nadie más en los salones. Poco a poco los salones se fueron llenando. Las clases pasaron rápidamente.

Realmente se estaba aburriendo demasiado. Para su suerte justo cuando creyó que no aguantaría más tiempo el aburrimiento, sonó la campana para el almuerzo, fue entonces que recordó que aun no desayunaba.

No tenia ánimos de comer en cafetería con todos los alumnos observándolo como en las clases, así que decidió salir a comer a algún restauran cercano.

Salió lo más rápido que pudo, para evitar cualquier intento de los demás por hablar con él. No quería entretenerse con charlas innecesarias y menos si era alguno de los seguidores del tal Aphrodi.

En la entrada de la universidad se encontraba un grupo de jóvenes discutiendo sobre algo que a Goenji no le interesaba, pero entre el grupo pudo reconocer a alguien. Un joven peli plata de aspecto pálido como la nieve.

"no puede ser el" se dijo "es obvio que lo confundo con alguien más, el jamás discutiría con alguien y mucho menos en un uno contra seis.

Mira, no estoy para sus estúpidos comentarios sarcásticos- dijo el joven peli plata- así que será mejor que se muevan y me dejen entrar.

"esa voz" se dijo Goenji "reconocería esa voz donde fuera"

Jamás creí que tendrías esa clase de actitud Fubuki- dijo Goenji sorprendiendo al ojo plata, quien no salía de su asombro de verlo allí.

G-go-¿Goenji? ¿Shuuya Goenji?- pregunto Fubuki.

Goenji solo sonrió y lo jalo para darle un abrazo.

Te extrañe mucho- le dijo al oído.

Yo, yo- Fubuki aun no podía reaccionar- yo igual- dijo apenas en un susurro.

Eran las 9:30ª.M. Y un peli plata seguía durmiendo en su apartamento. Estaba tan a gusto descansando, que no quería levantarse.

Perezosamente se removió un poco en la cama, para después restregarse los ojos, aun somnoliento. Poco a poco fue despertando.

Se giro a ver el reloj. 9:35. Se acostó nuevamente y cerró los ojos, para abrirlos rápidamente y levantarse como de rayo. Se había quedado dormido. Demonios, hace más de dos horas que los cursos habían comenzado.

Rápidamente se metió a bañar y se vistió lo más rápido que pudo, entonces recordó que debía llamar al chofer para que lo recogiera. El chofer llego a los 10 minutos. Fubuki subió a la limosina sin prestar atención a los transeúntes que observaban la limosina con sumo interés.

A los pocos minutos llego a la universidad. Bajo corriendo de la limosina y se dirigió a la entrada de la universidad, pero para su mala suerte un grupo de alumnos estaban payaseando en la entrada y lo vieron bajar de la limosina.

¿Qué tenemos aquí?- dijo un chico alto y moreno, con el pelo rosa- dime ¿te crees tan superior como para llegar a la hora que se te antoja?

Los otros cinco que estaban con él comenzaron a reírse. Fubuki los ignoro y continúo su camino a clases.

No me ignores- le dijo el moreno jalándolo del brazo.

Suéltame- le grito Fubuki.

Me llamo Someoka- dijo el chico- y no me gusta que la gente me ignore cuando hablo con ella.

Entonces habla con alguien más- le dijo Fubuki- ahora suéltame.

No me importa lo que quieras, yo decido con quien hablo y con quién no.

Suéltame, o hare que te arrepientas.

¿en serio?- se burlaba Someoka- y que harás ¿acusarme con el director?

Mira, no estoy para sus estúpidos comentarios sarcásticos- dijo el joven peli plata- así que será mejor que se muevan y me dejen entrar.

Jamás creí que tendrías esa clase de actitud Fubuki- escucho una voz muy familiar. Lentamente se giro, deseando que no fuese su imaginación. Detrás de él se encontraba un chico muy familiar, pero su cabello, ese cabello plateado no lo reconocía. El chico que él conocía tenía el pelo color crema.

G-go-¿Goenji? ¿Shuuya Goenji?- pregunto Fubuki esperanzado.

El chico sonrió para suerte de Fubuki, pero no reacciono a tiempo y antes de darse cuenta, Goenji lo había jalado hacia él para atraparlo en un abrazo.

Te extrañe mucho- le dijo al oído.

Yo, yo- Fubuki aun no podía reaccionar- yo igual- dijo apenas en un susurro.

* * *

><p>Gracias a todos por leerlo. Como ven, incluso Fubuki se sorprende por el color de pelo de Goenji.<p>

Goenji: es que tú me lo pintaste, todos se sorprendieron.

Sí, pero es algo importante en el pasado de ambos.

Goenji: pues no lo parece, Fubu-chan no sabe el por qué.

El que sea algo importante, no quiere decir que deba saberlo él.

Goenji: ¿entonces? creo que todos se han confundido con eso.

Sí, pero creo que después entenderán.

Goenji: ¿y me dejaras violarlo?

Claro, pero no se lo digas a nadie, porque entonces sabrían que pasara en el próximo capitulo.

Goenji: de acuerdo, nadie lo sabrá. (Se ríe macabramente)

Algo me da mala espina.


	4. Representante de él director

No es justan Goenji, te dije que no les dijeras que pasaría en el próximo capitulo.

Goenji: soy inocente 8X

Si, tan inocente como en este capítulo.

Goenji: más o menos, es culpa de Fubuki me hace enojar y luego resulta que el culpable es uno.

Te enojas muy fácilmente.

Goenji: no es verdad. Solo me desespero rápidamente.

Es lo mismo.

Bueno, no los entretengo mas con ustedes el 4 capitulo.

* * *

><p>Capitulo 4: representante del director.<p>

Goenji suelta a Fubuki, quien estaba sonrojado por el repentino abrazo.

Goenji ¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunto Fubuki.

Aquí estudiare.

Ya veo.

He tu- se escucho una voz a sus espaldas, era Someoka- tu eres Goenji ¿no es así? Todos en clase hablan sobre ti y como pusiste en su lugar al idiota de Aphrodi. Dicen que incluso el profesor Hibiki y la profesora Hitomiko te respetan.

¿eso es de tu incumbencia?- le pregunto Goenji- lo que haga o deje de hacer no es de la incumbencia de nadie.

Tranquilo- le dice Someoka- no es necesario que estés a la ofensiva. Solo queremos hablar con ese chico que tienes.

Lastima- dijo Goenji- el ya tiene dueño.

Someoka lo mira con molestia.

Tu no decides por el- dijo Someoka- además, yo lo vi primero.

Fubuki se molestaba más. El no era de nadie, y mucho menos de un tipo que acababa de conocer en los peores momentos.

Les diré algo- dice Fubuki refiriéndose a Goenji y Someoka- yo no le pertenezco a ninguno de los dos, así que dejen de discutir.

Tranquilo- dice Someoka- te tratare bien.

Solo piérdete- dice Fubuki.

En serio, jamás creí escuchar esas palabras salir de tu boquita- dice Goenji.

Ese es mi problema, no tuyo- dice Fubuki- no te debo explicación alguna a ti tampoco.

Eso es lo que crees- dice Goenji y jala a Fubuki del brazo, para llevárselo con él.

¿A dónde me llevas?- le pregunta el ojo plata.

Tengo hambre- le respondió Goenji- así que vamos a comer.

Estás loco. Tengo que ir a clases.

No lo creo-le interrumpe- es la hora del almuerzo, además ya faltaste a la mitad de las clases, que faltes a la otra mitad no importara.

¿y tú qué?- le pregunto Fubuki- tienes clases.

En realidad, yo entro a clases hasta la próxima semana, el profesor Hibiki me dijo que no entrara a los cursos, pero no tenía nada que hacer, hasta ahora.

Fubuki intentaba por todos los medios alejarse de Goenji.

Suéltame Goenji- se jalaba- me estas lastimando.

No tendría que hacerlo si me siguieras- le dice Goenji- además, solo quiero ir a almorzar, no es algo muy difícil.

Bien- dice Fubuki ya molesto- Te acompaño a almorzar, pero ya suéltame.

Goenji lo suelta y le sonríe.

Bien, eso está mucho mejor ¿Qué se te antoja comer?

Lo que sea está bien, no tengo mucho apetito.

Como quieras, entonces vallamos a ese lugar- dijo Goenji señalando un restaurant que se encontraba frente a ellos.

Bien.

Ambos se dirigieron al restaurant.

¿Cómo está tu familia?- dijo Goenji.

Fubuki se quedo parado en medio de la calle. Su rostro se estaba desfigurando por el recuerdo de su familia.

No sabes nada ¿no es así?- le dijo Fubuki en un susurro.

¿Sobre qué?- le pregunta Goenji intrigado por el comportamiento de Fubuki.

Ellos murieron hace 4 años en un accidente automovilístico. Yo me estoy haciendo cargo de todo.

Yo, lo siento- dice Goenji- no lo sabía.

Lo supuse. No te he visto desde que te fuiste a Alemania. No podías saber qué es lo que pasaba aquí.

Lo siento. No estaba en mis planes ir a Alemania.

Está bien. He podido sobrevivir yo solo estos años.

Así que por eso tu cambio de actitud- dijo Goenji- perdón por no haber estado contigo en esos momentos.

Está bien. Ya te dije, he vivido solo perfectamente.

No es así- le dice Goenji- tu forma de actuar lo demuestra ¿Qué le paso a ese chico que siempre sonreía sin importar la situación?

¡Se fue!- grito Fubuki- ese chico del que todo el mundo se aprovechaba, el que creían que haría lo que quisieran solo porque estaba solo.

Fubuki comenzó a llorar. Goenji, al verlo así, se acerco a él y le dio un beso suave, pero tierno.

Ya no estás solo- le dice Goenji- no te dejare solo nunca más.

Fubuki deja de llorar y lo mira a los ojos con una triste sonrisa.

Quizás ya sea tarde para decir eso- le dice Fubuki- no hay mucho que puedas hacer por mí. Lo hecho, hecho esta.

Goenji no le dice nada, solo lo abraza y se lo lleva al interior del restaurant.

El lugar era el típico restaurant de platillos calientes. Las mesas eran cubiertas por forros de tela blanca y las mesas eran redondas con manteles de un café seco, para que combinaran con el decorado del lugar, el cual constataba de paredes crema con acabados de roble, recuadros de madera con pinturas de artistas famosos.

En la entrada un camarero los recibió.

Bienvenidos a "bon gota"- les dijo el mesero- ¿los esperan?

No- dijo Goenji- quiero una mesa para dos en una zona privada.

Sí, señor. En seguida.

El mesero los guio a una mesa que se encontraba al fondo del lugar, separado del resto del lugar por una pared de plástico.

¿desean algo d tomar?

Si- dijo Goenji- tráiganos dos refrescos.

En un momento señor.

El mesero se retiro del lugar, dejando a los dos chicos solos. Fubuki no prestaba demasiada atención a Goenji, y Goenji solo lo veía a él.

Dime la verdad- dijo Goenji- ¿Cuándo fue que dejaste de confiar en las personas?

No lo sé- dijo Fubuki con la vista perdida- cuando murieron mis padres no estabas allí para cuidarme, así que los adultos a mi alrededor se empezaron a pelear por quien se haría cargo de mi y del dinero. Cuando me di cuenta, me estaba haciendo cargo de todo yo solo y no deje que nadie me diese consejos sobre cómo actuar.

Entonces ¿Por qué decidiste ir a la universidad?

Fubuki por fin decidió verlo a los ojos. En ellos, no encontró burla como espero ver.

¿tu porque crees que lo hice?- le pregunta a Goenji.

No lo sé. Tal vez querías alejarte de todo. Querías volver a ser como antes. Vivir una vida normal aunque sea por unos años.

Jojana- Fubuki se empieza a reír.

¿tan equivocado estoy?- dice Goenji.

Todo lo contrario- le dice Fubuki con una sonrisa en los labios- has dado justo en el clavo. Quería ser un chico normal por los próximos tres años, pero creo que he comenzado con el pie izquierdo, además, soy el director de la universidad, ese es otro problema que tengo que arreglar.

Ya veo. Así que te has hecho cargo de todos los negocios.

Si.

¿y quién se hace cargo de ellos mientras estudias?

Hikaru, se hará cargo de todo por los próximos tres años.

¿Y tú que harás en estos tres años?

Estoy obligado a hacerme cargo de la dirección de la universidad mientras estudie en ella. Y tengo una junta con los maestros para presentarme por la tarde cuando las clases terminen.

Ya veo.

Aquí están sus bebidas joven- dijo el mesero dejando los refrescos frente a ellos- dígame ¿ya decidieron que van a ordenar?

Si- dijo Goenji- a mi tráigame Pato al Cava*

Y a mi langostas a la sartén**–dijo Fubuki.

En seguida señor.

El mesero se retiro dejando solos nuevamente a los chicos.

Tengo una idea- dice Goenji.

¿Cuál es?- pregunto Fubuki curioso.

Te lo diré después.

Entonces ¿para qué me dices que tienes una idea en este momento?- le recrimina Fubuki-era mejor decírmelo cuando me dijeras tu idea.

No- dice Goenji con una sonrisa- la idea te la diré después, porque tengo un trato que hacer contigo.

¿Qué clase de trato?

Es muy sencillo, solo…

Su orden esta lista- dice el mesero interrumpiéndolos.

Gracias- dice Goenji.

El mesero sirve la comida y Fubuki comienza a comer olvidando por completo el trato de Goenji. El, al darse cuenta, solo lo observa comer y decide dejar el trato para después, dedicándose solo a comer, es entonces cuando se da cuenta que no había probado bocado desde que salió de su casa ayer por la mañana.

Goenji devoro su alimento en toda la extensión de la palabra. Fubuki solo se rio de la rapidez con la que Goenji termino su alimento.

¿tan rico estaba?- pregunta Fubuki.

Goenji se da cuenta de su forma de comer y solo se ríe por lo bajo.

No lo sé- dijo Goenji- no lo saboree. Solo me lo comí.

¿sabes? – le dice Fubuki con burla- No soy experto en comidas, pero creo que la comida se debe saborear y masticar antes de tragarse.

Goenji lo ve con una cara de pocos amigos, que hace que Fubuki se asuste.

¿has terminado?- le pregunta Goenji.

Si- dice Fubuki- no tenía mucho apetito.

Goenji le hace señas al mesero para que se acercara.

Tráigame la cuenta por favor.

Sí señor.

El mesero regresa con una libreta y la cuenta. Sin fijarse siquiera en el costo, Goenji le entrega una tarjeta de crédito. El mesero se marcha nuevamente y le entrega su tarjeta a Goenji y leda el ticket para que lo firmara.

no deberías pagar todo tú- dice Fubuki.

Está bien- dice Goenji- al fin y al cabo, yo te obligue a que me acompañaras.

Sin dar tiempo a Fubuki para que discutiera, Goenji lo jala del brazo y lo arrastra nuevamente.

Te dije que no me jalaras, iré contigo- le dice Fubuki nuevamente molesto.

Así es más rápido- dice Goenji.

¿A dónde vamos?

No lo sé- le responde viendo a todos lados.

Espera- dice Fubuki deteniéndose en la acera, haciendo que Goenji le di un tirón aun más fuerte- eso duele.

Es tu culpa por detenerte sin motivo.

Claro que tengo motivo- le dice molesto- me estas arrastrando por las calles sin rumbo alguno, ese es motivo suficiente.

Perdón, pero busco un lugar donde estemos solos para poder hablar tranquilamente.

En ese caso, vamos a mi apartamento- dice Fubuki- así no molestas a nadie más y me dejas de jalar.

Bien- dice Goenji- ¿Dónde vives?

A dos calles de aquí. Sígueme.

Fubuki dio media vuelta y camino rumbo a su apartamento seguido de Goenji. Llegaron rápido al lugar, y entraron al elevador. Fubuki presiono el botón de la planta alta y las puertas se cerraron.

Entonces ¿quieres escuchar mi trato?- le dice Goenji al oído. Fubuki se asusta por la cercanía de Goenji- Jojana, linda reacción- dice Goenji.

No me asustes así- dice Fubuki.

Solo te pregunte algo.

Fubuki suspira. Era verdad, estaba sobre reaccionando.

entonces ¿te interesa mi trato o no?- insiste Goenji.

¿y de que va tu trato?

Es muy sencillo, como tú quieres pasar por un estudiante normal, yo me haré cargo de la dirección, bajo tu nombre claro.

¿de qué hablas?

Seré como el asistente del director, así tú no tendrás que hacer nada. Podrás vivir estos tres años como un estudiante normal.

El elevador se detuvo y ambos bajaron. Fubuki abrió la puerta del departamento y dejo pasar a Goenji, quien no se hizo del rogar y entro.

Dime ¿Qué ganarías tu con eso?- le pregunta Fubuki.

Algo mucho mejor- dice Goenji viéndolo a los ojos.

¿de qué hablas…?

Fubuki no pudo terminar de protestar, ya que Goenji lo estaba besando. Trato de quitarlo, pero Goenji tomo sus manos y las coloco sobre su cabeza. Dejo de besarlo por la falta de oxigeno, pero no lo dejo, continuo besándolo en el cuello.

Déjame Goenji- decía Fubuki en un susurro.

No- le contesto este- Desde que te vi hace rato, he querido hacer esto.

No, suéltame- rogaba el ojo plata.

Este es el Fubuki que recuerdo, dice Goenji- indefenso y dulce.

Fubuki no pudo contestarle. Goenji tomo ambas manos con una sola y dirigió la otra al pantalón del chico.

¡no lo hagas!- grito Fubuki.

¿Por qué?- le pregunta Goenji inocentemente- ¿te trae recuerdos? O ¿no puedes aguantarte?

Y le da una mordida en el cuello. Fubuki no puede evitarlo e hiñe. Goenji, al oírlo, sonríe con lujuria.

Te hare recordar el pasado- dice Goenji- aunque no creo que necesite mucho para hacer que recuerdes.

Desabrocha el cinturón del pequeño y amarra sus manos.

No, suéltame- gritaba Fubuki- ya basta, no lo agás.

Shhhh- le taba la boca con un dedo- tranquilo, sabes que lo disfrutaras.

Ya no soy el Fubuki que conocías- le grita- he cambiado, no quiero hacer esto, suéltame. Detente.

No has cambiado en nada- le dice Goenji y rosa su pene por encima del pantalón. El pequeño solo hime- ¿vez? Sigues reaccionando igual.

Sin dejar que Fubuki discutiera más, le quita el pantalón y le desabotona lentamente la camisa, dejando un rastro de besos.

Fubuki no puede más que gemir. Aunque dijese que había cambiado, no se podía negar que le encantaba hacerlo con Goenji, aunque no lo veía desde hace mucho, lo había extrañado.

Goenji metió su mano debajo del bóxer de Fubuki y comenzó a masajear su miembro.

Fubuki se desasía en gemidos.

Goenji, basta- suplicaba Fubuki- ya no resisto más- y antes de darse cuenta, ya se había corrido en la mano de Goenji.

je, eso fue rápido- le dijo Goenji en el oído- dime ¿lo has hecho con alguien mientras estaba en Alemania?

Fubuki solo negó con la cabeza, se sentía impotente. No podía hacer nada contra Goenji con las manos atadas y aunque no lo estuviera, nunca pudo hacer nada contra él, jamás le pudo llevar la contraria cuando él le pedía algo.

Goenji desabrocho su propio pantalón y dejo su miembro erecto a la vista.

chúpamelo- le dijo a Fubuki.

El solo se quedo quieto. No se espero que Goenji le hiciera hacerle sexo oral. Goenji se desespero y jalo a Fubuki hasta dejarlo de rodillas.

no te lo pregunte- le dijo Goenji- te dije que lo hicieras.

Fubuki estaba realmente asustado. Pocas veces había visto a Goenji con esa actitud, y siempre que pasaba, lo hacía sufrir mucho, hasta que se sentía satisfecho. Decidió no hacerlo enojar más y obedecerlo en silencio, con la esperanza de que lo dejase después de eso.

Fubuki metió el miembro de Goenji en su boca y comenzó a chuparlo.

ha, ha- gemía Goenji- ha, Fubuki, siempre lo he dicho, un, ha, eres muy bueno en esto. Si te dejase, harías que me corriera, pero eso arruinaría la diversión ¿no crees?

Jalo a Fubuki del pelo para que dejara su pene y lo levanta.

Recárgate en esa pared- le dice Goenji- te hare mío aquí mismo.

Fubuki obedece sin quejarse y recarga su cabeza en la pared.

Así está mejor- dice Goenji- ahora quédate quieto.

Con una profunda estocada penetro a Fubuki sin prepararlo primero. Fubuki grito con todas sus fuerzas, no se esperaba que lo fuesen a penetrar de una.

tan estrecho como siempre- le dice Goenji y comienza a envestirlo rápida y profundamente. Cada estocada más profunda que la anterior. Fubuki sentía que moriría. Le dolía demasiado. Goenji se corrió en el después de dos largas estocadas.

Fubuki se relajo "eso sería todo" se dijo, pero se equivoco. Goenji lo cargo hasta el sillón, donde lo sentó sobre sus piernas.

Fubuki tenía la respiración agitada. Sentía que le faltaba el aire.

¿Por qué no nos divertimos un poco más?- le dice al oído.

Ring. Ring. Ring.

parece que alguien te vino a hacer una visita- le dice Goenji- sea quien sea te ha salvado. Pero no te preocupes, terminaremos esto después.

Cargo a Fubuki hasta su habitación y lo acomodo en la cama.

el trato es este. Yo me hago cargo de todo el papeleo y los problemas de director, para que tú puedas disfrutar de la vida de un típico adolecente- le informo Goenji-y tu solo tendrás que dejarme hacerte mío cuando yo quiera.

Fubuki lo vio confundido.

te advierto que no te estoy dando a elegir, ya que quieras o no quieras lo hare, así que es mejor cooperar.

Fubuki solo movió un poco la cabeza de forma afirmativa, y se quedo profundamente dormido.

Goenji se quedo unos minutos viendo a Fubuki dormir. Por más que intentara ocultarlo, seguía siendo ese chico indefenso que Goenji recordaba, pero él se encargaría de que nadie lo tocara. Fubuki era de él y de nadie más.

Se acerco al pequeño y le dio un tierno beso en la frente.

buenas noches, mi pequeño.

Goenji salió de la habitación, encontrándose a una muchacha que entraba por la puerta principal.

¿Quién eres tú?- pregunto Goenji.

eso debería preguntarlo yo-le dijo la chica- este lugar le pertenece a mi amo, así que le pido que se identifique o llamo a la policía.

Goenji sonrió arrogantemente.

pues yo te sugiero que te calles, si no quieres despertar a tu amo. Fubuki está durmiendo, así que no almorzara, ya que acabamos de comer. Tu trabajo hoy no es necesario, así que te puedes ir i yendo.

mi trabajo no se limita a la comida señor- le dice la muchacha indignada- me encargo de la limpieza del lugar también.

como quieras-le dice el pelo gris- al fin y al cabo, ya me tengo que ir, así que te lo dejo encargado mientras atiendo una junta. Si despierta dile que fui a la reunión, el sabe cuál y que volveré en unas horas.

La chica lo miro intrigada. En un momento le gritaba y la trataba mal y al siguiente le pedía que cuidara al amo.

La chica se asomo a la habitación de Fubuki cuando se fue Goenji, para cerciorarse de que estaba bien. Se enterneció al ver la dulce sonrisa que Fubuki tenía mientras dormía "Si estaba sonriendo, era señal de que nada malo paso con el joven que acababa de irse" pensó la chica.

Que equivocada estaba ¿pero ella como iba a saberlo?

* * *

><p>*Un delicioso plato de pato rebozado frito acompañado con un guiso de cebollitas francesas, cebollas, ajo, pimienta molida y sal.<p>

**Una forma distinta de realizar langostas con cebollita, ajito y limón. Un platillo para prepararse en comidas o cenas acompañado de un buen vino blanco.

Bueno, espero que les agrade y no tengan una mala impresión de Goenji, el solo actúa por instinto sin pensar en las consecuencias, el es inocente, es solo una víctima más de mis locuras de fic.

Jajaja... creo que estoy dramatizando, bueno en serio espero que les guste la historia.


	5. Terror de los maestros

Capitulo 5: terror de los maestros.

Un peligro llegaba a los terrenos de Fubushi, con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro. Había conseguido lo que quería, y ahora se haría cargo de ese lugar. La universidad le pertenecía.

Goenji- le grito alguien a lo lejos.

Goenji ignoro a la persona y continúo su camino, pero la persona lo detiene por un brazo.

¿Qué costumbre tienes de ignorarme?- le dice Aphrodi- esa no es forma de tratar a alguien de grado superior.

Disculpa sempai- le dice Goenji gentilmente- pero no me interesa en lo absoluto lo que tengas que decirme.

Insolente, pero no seguirás así por mucho tiempo- le amenaza Aphrodi- me entere de que faltaste a la mitad de las clases.

Si ¿y qué?- le pregunta Goenji.

Corre el rumor de que el director te conoce, porque era uno de los amigos de tus padres, así que por eso tanto los maestros como el director te dejaron faltar a todos los cursos.

¿Y si así fuera qué?- le dice molesto Goenji.

Te diré que es una pena, ya que a partir de hoy abra un nuevo director.

¿en serio?- dice Goenji fingiendo interés- ¿y quién es?

El rubio lo ve con cara de superioridad.

No puedo decírtelo. Es mi amigo.

¿en serio?

Así es. Como te fuiste después del almuerzo, no lo conociste. Estuve hablando con el toda la mañana. solo tiene 19 años y estudiara aquí- le decía Aphrodi- no quiere que nadie se entere, pero como me caes bien te lo cuento.

Vaya, así que hablaste con él. Y ¿Qué más te dijo?

No esperaba que te interesara- le dice Aphrodi.

Claro que me interesa- le dice Goenji- a cualquiera le interesaría saber sobre su director.

Es verdad- concuerda Aphrodi- te lo voy a describir, es alto, moreno, con ojos café y pelo azul.

Goenji lo ve incrédulo. En definitiva lo engañaron. Fubuki era todo lo contrario en su descripción.

Ya veo- le dice Goenji- entonces suerte con tu director.

Goenji se va ignorando las nuevas quejas del rubio. Se le hacía tarde para la reunión que Fubuki menciono y tenía que darse prisa.

Entro en el edificio y se dirigió a la sala de reuniones. Afuera se encontraba una secretaria en un escritorio y un chico de pelo azul, como si esperara a alguien. No le prestó atención al chico y se dirigió a la secretaria.

Soy Goenji Shuuya y vengo en representación del director- le informo Goenji captando la atención del joven.

Goenji lo ignora y mira a la secretaria, quien lo observa consternada.

Disculpa joven, pero no entiendo de que habla- le dice la secretaria- el director aun no llega, así que si desea hablar con él, deberá esperar, ya que en estos momentos deberá asistir a una reunión.

El director no vendrá- le avisa Goenji- yo vengo en su lugar.

¿de qué habla?- le dice la mujer- el director debe presentarse ante el personal para hablar sobre las nuevas reglas y los programas de estudio.

Así es, es por eso que he venido, para hacerme cargo de todo.

Pero eso no es posible, un alumno no puede…

¿eres Goenji Shuuya?- le pregunta el chico peli azul interrumpiendo a la secretaria- ¿tú eres Goenji Shuuya, el amigo de la infancia de Fubuki?

¿amigo?- le pregunta Goenji- podría decirse que si, era su amigo ¿puedo saber quién eres tú y de donde conoces a Fubuki?

Joven Kazemaru- dice la secretaria- ¿usted conoce a este chico?

Descuide señorita Aquí- le sonríe el joven- dice la verdad.

Ya veo- dice la joven- entonces le suplico que pase a la habitación, todos lo esperan adentro.

Hablaremos después de la reunión- le dice el peli azul.

Bien- dice Goenji secamente.

Entra a la habitación no muy convencido por la presencia del peli azul.

Dentro, se encontraba casi todo el personal de la universidad. Cada uno platicaba amenamente con el de alado, hasta que el entro, llamando la atención de todos. Los profesores lo reconocieron de inmediato, pero no sabían cuales eran las intenciones del joven al presentarse en la reunión.

Joven Goenji- dice el profesor Hibiki- ¿Qué hace aquí? Tenemos una reunión, así que le pido que espere afuera a que termine.

Descuide, profesor- le sonríe Goenji- he venido a la reunión.

Todos los allí presentes comenzaron a cuchichear.

¿y puedo preguntar el por qué?- dice la profesora Hitomiko- esta reunión es solo para personal y el director.

O el que se hará cargo de la dirección- le informa Goenji.

Nadie se esperaba eso. Sabían que el nuevo director seria un chico de 19 años, pero jamás esperaron que fuese Goenji Shuuya.

¿tú eres el nuevo director?- le pregunta Hibiki con cierta duda.

No- le responde Goenji.

Ante tal respuesta todos suspiran. Pocos conocían a Goenji en persona, pero según los que lo conocían, era difícil tratar con él, era muy estricto con las cosas y tenía muy poca paciencia. Si fuese el nuevo director, en definitiva representaría un problema.

No soy el nuevo director, si no su representante. El director no se presentara, todo lo referente a él, me hare cargo personalmente.

Esto asusto a los adultos. Creían haberse salvado de él, pero al parecer no realmente.

Bueno, ya resuelto eso, lo primero que hay que ver son los programas de estudio de cada especialidad.

Los campos de estudio, así como su horario y distribución han funcionado perfectamente desde que se construyo la universidad, por lo tanto, creemos que no es necesario cambiar nada- dijo un profesor sentado a un lado de Hitomiko.

Así que no es necesario cambiar nada- dijo Goenji, provocando un escalofrió en el mencionado- dígame ¿Qué materia imparte?

Ciencias políticas- dijo el hombre con nerviosismo.

Entonces ¿puede decirme en que se basa su materia?

La ciencia política es una ciencia social que estudia la teoría y práctica de la política y los sistemas y comportamientos políticos. El objetivo de la ciencia política es establecer, a partir de la observación de eventos y situaciones políticas, principios generales acerca del funcionamiento de la política. Se trata de una rama que interactúa con otras muchas de las ciencias sociales, como las políticas públicas, la economía, la sociología, las relaciones internacionales, etc.

Ya veo, y dígame, que haría si un alumno le preguntara ¿Cuántas industrias mercantiles existen en Japón y cuáles son sus condiciones de distribución y permisos manufactureros con referencia a su materia?

El profesor se quedo en shock. No podía contestar a su pregunta. Hitomiko, al notarlo, se levanta y pregunta.

¿Cuáles son sus ideas con referencia a los cambios de enseñanza en cada uno de los ámbitos elementales y funcionales del sistema actual?

Combinar todo lo teórico con enseñanza practicas más realistas que se ajusten a los parámetros y vivencias del Japón actual, dejando de lado los conceptos básicos que se han escrito hace años bajo un régimen minimalista y continuar con el apoyo a aquellos alumnos que presenten interés por las combinaciones en materias sin conexión.

Explíquese- dice un profesor en el extremo más alejado del lugar.

Es simple. Algunas veces los alumnos escogen plazas de estudio con la esperanza de encontrar algo que les guste, pero la mayoría lo hace sin motivo alguno. Al equivocarse de materia tienen problemas al momento de enfrentarse con la realidad.

Entonces ¿su plan es?- dice otro profesor frente a él.

El estándar de materias obligatorias quedara eliminado dentro de una semana cuando las clases comiencen. Los alumnos crearan su horario con las materias que deseen aprender.

Eso generaría problemas- dice Hitomiko exaltada.

Todo lo contrario. En esto hay ventaja para los maestros, ya que los estándares de clase se eliminarían también, dando al maestro total libertad sobre lo que quiera enseñarles en el modo y tiempo que deseen, siempre y cuando tomen en cuenta los conceptos prácticos antes mencionados.

Entonces ¿dice que nosotros podemos hacer lo que queramos en clase, siempre y cuando tengamos los parámetros de la vida actual, presente en cada clase?

En efecto. Su forma de enseñanza es un tanto rígida, dado que se ven obligados a seguir un programa tedioso y repetitivo. Al eliminar las barreras ustedes podrán experimentar diferentes formas de enseñar, hasta encontrar la indicada para ustedes y su materia.

Ya veo, suena interesante- dijo un profesor al centro del salón- díganos algo ¿Cuándo se le ocurrió este método de estudio?, creo que es algo que todos aquí quisieran saber. Es ingenioso y una revolución total en la enseñanza.

Goenji sonríe de lado. Todos lo ven un tanto asustados. Goenji disfrutaba mucho provocar esa reacción en los demás, se sentía superior.

Dejemos eso para después- dijo Goenji- hay cosas más importantes que atender. Lo siguiente en la reunión es la disciplina del lugar.

Últimamente ha habido demasiados problemas con los alumnos- se quejo un maestro- ahora no se les puede decir nada, por que como es una universidad prestigiosa, asisten solo hijos de familias ricas y usan a sus familias como amenazas con sus compañeros e incluso con nosotros.

Es verdad- secundo otro maestro- hay alumnos que no deberían estar aquí por el simple hecho de sus calificaciones, pero están aquí por las influencias de sus familias.

Bien- dijo Goenji- se acabo eso. Les diré algo. Este año entraran alumnos de clase media y algunos de clase baja con becas por buen promedio, así que la jerarquía de estatus está acabada, en cuanto a la influencia por padres se acabo también. Cualquier problema con la familia de alguno, me hare cargo personalmente y si tienen algún problema con un alumno será enviado a mi oficina de inmediato. Asunto resuelto.

Todos se quedaron callados. Quizás Goenji era joven, pero sabia como lidiar con todo.

Bueno, con eso es el fin de la reunión, así que me voy, estoy ocupado y se me hace tarde para llegar a otro lugar.

Goenji se dirige a la salida del lugar, cuando le habla un profesor.

Espera- le dice- ¿Cuándo se te ocurrieron las ideas de reforma?- le pregunta- y además ¿Cuándo te nombraron representante del director? Todos tenemos esas dudas y tenemos derecho a saber por qué debemos seguir tus indicaciones.

Muy simple- dice Goenji riéndose por lo bajo- decidí ser el representante del director esta mañana por que estaba aburrido, así que me encargue de algunas cosa para lograr mi cometido.

La expresión de Goenji reflejaba completa satisfacción, no mostraba signos de arrepentimiento o estar mintiendo. Esto asusto más a los profesores.

En cuanto a la reforma, se me ocurrió cuando uno de ustedes dijo que el sistema estaba funcionando bien. Solo quise molestarlo un poco, no pensé que realmente no podría contestar mi pregunta, así que no tiene mucha ciencia intentar comprenderla.

Con estas palabras, Goenji salió del salón dejando a los maestros con un escalofrió y un tic en el ojo.

El… realmente da miedo- dijo un profesor.

Demasiado- dijo otro.

Hitomiko, Hibiki, David, ustedes lo conocen desde pequeño ¿siempre ha sido así?- pregunto otro viéndolos consecutivamente.

Si- respondieron los tres al mismo tiempo- siempre ha sido así.

Afuera, Goenji se encontró al chico de pelo azul hablando por teléfono.

Si, lo conocí hace un rato- le decía a alguien en la otra línea- sí, me pareció alguien apto, si lo ibas a poner a él me podías haber dicho- se quejo- Aja, aja. Ya veo. Con que eso paso. Bueno, suerte con eso. Si, adiós.

El chico colgó el teléfono y se sorprendió d ver a Goenji afuera.

¿y la reunión?- pregunto algo desconcertado.

Acabo- dijo Goenji- ahora dime quien eres y de donde conoces a Fubuki.

Me llamo Kazemaru Ichirouta. Soy el mejor amigo de Fubuki desde hace 5 años. Íbamos juntos a la preparatoria.

Eso no contesta mi primera pregunta.

El chico suspira y asiente lentamente.

Frio y directo-dice Kazemaru- justo como dijo Fubuki. Bueno, soy Kazemaru Ichirouta, el que se supone ayudaría a Fubuki con el puesto de director, hasta que llegaste tu y decidiste tomar el puesto.

Ya veo- dice Goenji sonriendo- así que esos eran los planes de Fubuki.

Kazemaru se le queda viendo con cara de póker.

¿Ósea que no le preguntaste que planes tenia con respecto a esto?- le grita Kazemaru.

¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?- le dice Goenji- no sería la primera vez que no le pregunto qué quiere hacer.

¿Y si ya hubiera entrado yo a la reunión?- le pregunta Kazemaru- entonces se arruinaban tus planes.

No lo creo- dice Goenji- solo tendría que sacarte del lugar, siempre obtengo lo que quiero. Y si me disculpas, me voy.

Goenji salió del edificio y se encamino rumbo al apartamento de Fubuki. Estaba satisfecho con el resultado de las cosas, pero le molestaba que Fubuki jamás mencionara a Kazemaru, no es que le hubiese dejado halar mucho, pero aun así le molestaba no estar enterado.

Dentro del edificio, Kazemaru seguía sin creer que esa fuese la actitud de Goenji. Su forma de pensar era única. Al final decide dejarlo pasar y es cuando nota que los maestros aun no salen de la sala de juntas.

Intrigado, entra al lugar, sorprendiéndose al encontrar a todos los maestros y el personal aun sentados en sus lugares completamente callados y en orden.

¿Qué hacen aun aquí?- pregunta Kazemaru- creí que la reunión había acabado ya.

Estás loco- dice Hibiki- ¿qué tal si vuelve Goenji y se molesta por encontrar a todos en desorden?

Goenji se fue hace un momento a con Fubuki- dice Kazemaru sin comprender muy bien la extraña situación.

¿con quién?- preguntan los maestros.

Perdón, a con el director.

¿en serio?- dice un maestro esperanzado.

Si- dijo Kazemaru- ya hace un buen rato que se marcho.

Al escuchar esto, todos suspiraron y rápidamente quedo la sala bacía. "¿Qué rayos les hiciste Goenji?" Se pregunto Kazemaru con una gotita en la frente.

* * *

><p>Bueno, eso es todo por ahorita. Goenji, no sabía que eras tan culto (y malo)<p>

Goenji: hay muchas cosas que no sabes aun de mí.

¿Cómo qué?

Goenji: algunas cosas

O que injusto, bueno ¿que ples pareció el capitulo?

Goenji: me gusto, los maestros me temen y demostré que consigo lo que quiero.

Fubuki: a mí no me gusto

¿Por qué?

Fubuki: porque no aparezco en todo el capitulo.

Es que si te ponía Goenji te violaría de nuevo.

Goenji: aun que podría hacerlo ahora (agarra a Fubuki y se lo lleva arrastrando)

Espera Goenji, no lo agás, mejor espera a que escriba el siguiente capítulo.

Goenji: tienes razón, es mejor con público.

Fubuki: no, Goenji mejor ahorita, prefiero solo que con alguien.

Goenji: (sonriendo malignamente) tengo testigos de que tú me pediste que te violara Fubuki, así que no te puedes quejar.

Fubuki 0/0 ayúdame mitsu-chan

Perdón Fubuki, pero tú te metiste en este problema solo. Bueno, mientras esos dos hacen su cosa, me despido de ustedes. Espero sus comentó y de nuevo perdón por hacerlo corto.

Fubuki: basta Goenji, no toques allí ah

Bueno bey.

Goenji por favor ajan eso en otra parte.

Goenji: bien, ¿me prestas el fic que escribiste ayer?

Claro, ¿para qué?

Goenji: me gusto tu lemon, así que lo hare completo con Fubuki.

Demaciadainformacion, solo llévatelo, pero lo quiero de regreso con un video de ti y Fubuki al hacerlo ok?

Goenji: claro, sin problemas.

Por cierto, donde dejaste a Fubuki?

Goenji: lo espose y está en mi cama.

Ahhhhhhh ya veo. Ya me voy que se diviertan.


	6. Te perdono

Hola de nuevo, aquí les traigo en siguiente capitulo con doble lemon. Aquí hay un poco del pasado de ambos, y el principio de todos sus problemas.

Bueno, no digo más, porque entonces les terminare diciendo la verdadera trama de esta historia. Así es, esto solo es la introducción al verdadero punto y problema de esta historia.

* * *

><p>Capitulo 6: te perdono.<p>

Un peli plata despertaba de su sueño, por culpa de un teléfono que sonaba. No reconocía de donde venia el sonido. Seguía un poco adormilado. Restregó sus ojos, aun sin verdadera intención de levantarse.

La insistencia del teléfono era tal, que al final decidió levantarse a buscarlo, pero el teléfono dejo de sonar.

Se levanto con curiosidad para saber el motivo, pero un fuerte dolor en su espalda baja se lo impidió, notando que aun estaba desnudo en su cama.

Como pudo se levanto y se dirigió al baño. Se sentía cansado y adolorido, pero no se dejaría vencer, ese no era él. Su orgullo le impedía dejarse vencer. Lavo su cuerpo con cuidado. Seco su pelo y cuerpo, se enrollo una toalla a la cintura y salió a su habitación.

Escuchaba ruidos en la sala "seguro Goenji seguía en su casa" pensó Fubuki. Se acerco a su armario y busco algo para ponerse. Escogió una playera sencilla blanca, con tres botones al cuello y unos bermudas negros.

Coloco su ropa en la cama, cuando escucho unos pasos acercarse a la puerta. Fubuki se tenso. No quería ver a Goenji aun.

La puerta se abrió lentamente dejando ver a una chica, que estaba distraída con un teléfono en la mano. La chica levanto el rostro, notando a Fubuki cubierto simplemente por la toalla.

Lo siento mucho- grito la chica, serrando los ojos y saliendo del cuarto- perdóneme amo- dijo la chica a través de la puerta- no sabía que estaba despierto.

Descuida- dijo Fubuki más tranquilo- solo dime qué quieres.

Si, un joven llamado Kazemaru ha estado llamando, dijo que era urgente.

Gracias, le marcare en un omento ¿Algo más?

Si, el joven que estaba aquí con usted me pidió que le dijera que iría a la reunión que le menciono y que después de eso volvería.

Fubuki comenzó a temblar nuevamente.

Bien, gracias- dijo Fubuki forzando su voz.

¿desea algo?- pregunto la joven.

Si- contesto rápidamente Fubuki, si ella estaba allí cuando Goenji regresara, no podría hacerle nada- tengo hambre, hazme algo de comer, lo que sea.

Enseguida señor.

Fubuki suspiro pesadamente. Si Goenji asistía a la junta, causaría un gran caos. Lo mejor era llamar a Kazemaru para saber que había pasado.

Termino de vestirse y trato de relajarse un poco. Kazemaru era muy observador, así que si no se controlaba, podría sospechar algo. Tomo una gran bocanada de aire y decidió marcar.

Ring. Ring. Ring.

¿hola?- preguntaron en la otra línea.

Hola ¿Kazemaru?- pregunto Fubuki.

No, Kazemaru salió- le dijeron del otro lado- ¿quiere dejarle un mensaje?

Endo, soy Fubuki- le dijo.

Ha, Fubuki, Kazemaru dijo que iría a contigo ¿aun no llega? Se fue desde hace rato.

Es todo lo contrario- le hice Fubuki- no pude ir con él, así que le llamaba.

O ya veo. En ese caso deberías marcarle al celular.

¿celular? ¿desde cuándo usa celular?- le pregunta Fubuki un tanto sorprendido- creí que no le gustaban.

No- le dice Endo- se llevo el mío, porque dijo que después no lo dejaría de molestar.

Ya veo, entonces le marcare. Gracias.

De nada.

Fubuki colgó el teléfono y marco rápidamente el siguiente numero.

Ring. Ring. Ring.

Por milésima ves Endo, no pienso comprar helado para el novio de tu amigo. Cómprenlo ustedes.

Kazemaru, soy Fubuki- dice Fubuki con una gotita en la cabeza.

A Fubuki, perdón, es que Endo no deja de marcarme por tonterías, es por eso que no uso celular.

Ya veo. Ha, ha, ha.- se ríe algo nervioso.

Por cierto Fubuki.

¿sí?- pregunta esperando lo peor.

Ya conocí a Goenji.

¿Lo conociste?

Si, lo conocí hace un rato

¿y qué piensas de él? ¿crees que sea alguien bueno para el puesto?- le pregunto cruzando los dedos.

sí, me pareció alguien apto, si lo ibas a poner a él me podías haber dicho- se quejo Kazemaru.

Bueno, no es que yo lo hubiese mandado a sustituirme.

Aja

En serio, el se ofreció a hacerlo y cuando desperté hace rato me dijeron que se había ido a la junta en la universidad.

Aja. Ya veo. Con que eso paso. Bueno, suerte con eso.

No le digas que hablaste conmigo. Te lo pido de favor ¿lo harías por mi?

• Si

Gracias, te quiero, adiós- le dice Fubuki contento.

Adiós- le responde Kazemaru.

Cuelga el teléfono y se tira en la cama. Mala idea, el dolor aun no se le pasaba. No estaba acostumbrado al dolor. Goenji había sido el único con quien había estado en toda su vida.

Toc-toc-toc

Se escucho un toquido en la puerta.

Amo Fubuki- dijo la chica nuevamente- saldré a comprar algunas cosas para la comida, no tardare mucho.

Está bien- dijo Fubuki.

La chica salió dejando al pequeño con sus pensamientos sobre Goenji y su actitud.

¿Qué hare cuando lo vea?- se preguntaba Fubuki- es verdad que no es la primera vez que hace algo como esto, pero no puedo estarlo perdonando cada que lo haga. Desearía que no fuera tan irresponsable y despreocupado con este tema. Seguro solo me está usando nuevamente. Lo amo, pero el no a mí. Me lo dejo claro ese día. Nuestra primera vez.

Eight years going back at the long

Dos niños se encontraban estudiando en la habitación de uno de los dos. Esa era su costumbre, siempre después de la escuela iban a la casa de alguno de los dos para hacer la tarea juntos y estudiar, así aprovechaban que los padres de ambos nunca estaban para jugar a lo quisieran. El único inconveniente cuando iban a casa de Fubuki, era su hermano gemelo, Atsuya, era demasiado sobre protector con su hermano mayor, ya que siempre fue muy ingenuo y no quería dejarlo solo con Goenji, así que hacia todo lo posible por qué no se quedaran solos.

¿en qué piensas Goenji?- pregunto Fubuki con una sonrisa en la cara- has estado muy distraído todo el día.

No te gustara saber- le dice Goenji sin mucho interés- son cosas que quiero resolver y no puedo.

¿sobre qué tratan?- insiste Fubuki- quizás te pueda ayudar.

Claro que pues ayudarme, pero no te gustara.

¿Por qué?- le pregunto Fubuki.

Porque serias uno más.

¿uno más?

Sip, uno más en mi lista.

No lo entiendo.

Goenji lo mira a los ojos. Fubuki mostraba una expresión de ingenuidad y confusión tan tierna, que Goenji no resistió más. Tenía que hacerlo en ese instante.

Tú siempre me dices "agregue a otro más en mi lista", "esta vez son dos chicas a la lista", "agregue a la lista al chico que esta junto a ti en español", pero no entiendo a que te refieres con esa lista.

Es más fácil mostrártelo que explicártelo- dice Goenji con una sonrisa de satisfacción- sígueme.

Goenji toma de la mano a Fubuki y lo arrastra escaleras arriba.

¿A dónde vamos?- pregunta Fubuki.

A mi habitación-le contesta el peli crema- allí no nos molestara nadie.

Ya veo.

Siguen subiendo, hasta llegar al tercer piso. Caminan por el corredor hasta la última habitación, donde Fubuki es arrastrado al interior por Goenji.

• acuéstate en la cama- le indica Goenji.

Fubuki obedece sin saber par que quería Goenji que se acostara. Antes de darse cuenta, Goenji se había colocado sobre él y comenzó a besarlo.

Fubuki quedo en shock, no comprendía por qué Goenji lo estaba besando, pero tampoco le disgustaba. No sabía porque, pero correspondió el beso de Goenji. Ante tal acción, el peli crema solo sonrió y se separo de Fubuki.

¿Por qué hiciste eso?- le pregunta Fubuki sonrojado.

Tú quisiste ayudarme y saber que significaba estar en mi lista ¿no?- le contesta Goenji.

¿has hecho esto con todos los que están en tu lista?- le dice Fubuki triste.

Si- le dice Goenji- esto y más.

¿más?

Si, más. Y te mostrare ahora mismo lo que hago con los que están en mi lista.

Antes de que Fubuki se pudiese quejar, Goenji metió su mano bajo la playera de Fubuki, provocando un leve gemido de Fubuki.

Basta- le dijo Fubuki- ya detente.

Tú querías saber- le dice Goenji- ahora no puedo detenerme.

Se pone a jugar con los pezones de Fubuki, pellizcándolos y lamiéndolos.

Fubuki no podía dejar de gemir. Le estaba gustando, pero no podía dejar de sentirse mal al recordar que no era el único al que Goenji había tocado.

Al distraerse con sus pensamientos, no es capaz de detener a Goenji, cuando baja su pantalón y sus bóxers.

Al darse cuenta, trata de alejar a Goenji, pero este reacciona rápido, agarrando sus manos y sosteniéndolas por sobre su cabeza.

Tranquilo- le dice al oído- lo mejor está por venir.

Fubuki no comprendía a que se refería Goenji. No tenía experiencia en estas cosas. Estaba asustado por lo que Goenji podría hacerle.

Tu solo relájate y disfruta- le sonríe Goenji- veras que te gustara.

Fubuki asiente y deja de luchar. Por alguna razón, sentía que podía confiar en las palabras de Goenji.

Goenji comenzó a besar el cuello de Fubuki, provocando más gemidos en el pequeño. Continúo su recorrido por su pecho y abdomen, deteniéndose un momento, para ver el rostro sonrojado y jadeante de Fubuki.

Sonrió para sí mismo y lamio el pene erecto del chico, quien no pudo contenerse y gimió fuertemente. No podía resistirlo.

Goenji metió el miembro del pequeño en su boca y comenzó a chuparlo y succionar la punta.

Fubuki se desasía en gemidos. Era demasiado el placer que sentía. El pequeño no resistió mucho más y se corrió en la boca de Goenji.

Fubuki respiraba agitadamente. Se sentía cansado. No entendía el porqué, ya que no había hecho nada.

Te dije que te gustaría- le decía Goenji- y aun hay más.

El pequeño solo lo observo sin saber qué hacer. Goenji no la había mentido, pero por alguna extraña razón comenzó a temblar.

No te preocupes- le dice Goenji al notar el nerviosismo de Fubuki- te prometo ser amable contigo. No te are sufrir mucho. Es tu primera vez, así q

• Lo hare despacio.

"¿hacer que despacio?" se preguntaba Fubuki.

Su pregunta fue contestada, cuando Goenji metió un dedo en el interior de Fubuki sin aviso alguno.

Haaaa- grito el pequeño- Goenji, me duele.

Tranquilo- le dice Goenji besándolo- se te pasara pronto.

El pequeño le cree y siente como Goenji empieza a mover su dedo en su interior. Mete el segundo, provocando que unas lagrimas cayeran del pequeño.

Poco a poco se va acostumbrando a la intromisión y Goenji los mueve más rápido haciendo un movimiento de tijeras, seguido de un tercer dedo.

Este último no molesta tanto a Fubuki como los primeros, pero aun así sentía un poco de dolor.

Goenji los mueve más rápido, y Fubuki empieza a gemir de placer.

¿ves?- le dice Goenji- te dije que te gustaría.

Goenji saca sus dedos, provocando un sonido de queja y un respingo por parte de Fubuki.

Tranquilo, te daré algo mucho mejor a cambio.

Sin ninguna señal ni nada, penetra a Fubuki, profundamente. El pequeño grita nuevamente, pero Goenji lo ignora.

Comienza a moverse inmediatamente en el interior del pequeño, causándole dolor, el cual Fubuki ignora, pensando que heriría a Goenji si se quejaba. Goenji aumento la velocidad de las penetraciones, y Fubuki empieza a sentir placer.

Mientras más aumentaba la velocidad Goenji, más gemidos y con mayor potencia sacaba Fubuki. Ninguno de los dos aguantaba más. Fubuki se corrió nuevamente, pero esta vez en el abdomen de ambos y Goenji se corrió en el interior de Fubuki.

Goenji salió lentamente de Fubuki y se acostó a su lado. Ambos jadeaban. Estaban cansados.

Dime ¿te gusta ser parte de mi lista?- le pregunta Goenji.

Si- miente Fubuki.

Me alegra, por que al estar en ella, significa que te usare siempre que quiera.

No me molesta que me uses- le dice Fubuki abrazándose a él.

"Lo que me molesta es compartirte" piensa el chico para sí mismo.

Una cosa más- le advierte Goenji- no puedes estar con nadie más, mientras estés en mi lista. Yo decidiré cuando estés fuera de ella ¿está claro?

Si- le dice Fubuki, antes de quedar dormido en su pecho.

Goenji sonríe tiernamente.

No te quiero compartir- le susurra, aunque sabe que no lo escucha- es la única forma de estar contigo.

Le da un suave beso en los labios y se acomoda para dormir junto con él.

Becoming at to the current date.

Fubuki escucha ruidos en la cocina. "parece que Hanami ya volvió de las compras" piensa el peli plata "será mejor que me levante de aquí"

Nuevamente intento pararse bruscamente, obteniendo el mismo resultado, un dolor insoportable en la espalda aja.

Tonto, aun te duele, deja de moverte.

Fubuki volteo rápidamente a la puerta y allí se encontraba el culpable de todo, Goenji.

¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunta Fubuki.

Goenji se dirigía a con Fubuki, cuando se le ocurre un forma de "disculparse" con él. Se desvía al supermercado, para comprar algunas cosas que necesitaría para su plan. Escoge cuidadosamente las cosas y se dirige a la caja a pagar. Para su mala suerte, la fila era muy larga, así que no le queda de otra que esperar su turno.

Cuando por fin le toca su turno, los empleados deciden hacer cambio de turno, motivo por el cual Goenji tuvo que esperar otra media hora en lo que llegaban los nuevos empleados y se instalaban, tardando un extra de tiempo charlando con sus compañeros de trabajo como si no tuvieran clientes.

Después de discutir con la empleada sobre su forma de operar, sale del súper mercado hecho una furia. "tranquilo" se dice a sí mismo "no vayas a hacer una tontería nuevamente" ya más relajado camina nuevamente.

Goenji caminaba rumbo al apartamento de Fubuki, encontrándose con Hanami, la chica que dejo con Fubuki.

Ha, joven- grita la chica al ver a Goenji- el amo despertó hace rato. Tomo una ducha y hablo por teléfono un momento. Le di su recado y un joven de nombre Kazemaru le llamo varias veces, así que supongo que el amo hablo con él.

Bien- dice Goenji- pero ¿Por qué no estás con él? T lo encargue ¿no es así?

Si- dice la chica asustada- pero me pidió que le preparase algo de comer, así que me dirigía al supermercado a comprar algunos víveres que hacían falta.

Descuida3- dice Goenji- tuvimos la misma idea. Vengo del mercado. Yo preparare la comida, tú puedes irte.

Si joven- dice la chica, le encargo a mi amo. Parece que no se siente bien.

Descuida, no me lo tienes que decir, tengo pensado cuidar de él.

La chica sonio y se aleja del departamento. Goenji se dirige al elevador, cuando es detenido por el portero.

Joven- le dice e portero- ¿A dónde cree que va?

Arriba- le dice Goenji.

Muy gracioso, ese elevador es para uso exclusivo del inquilino del último piso y sus invitados. No puedo dejar que lo use.

Entonces dígame ¿Dónde estaba esta mañana que entre con el inquilino y donde estaba hace rato que Salí?

El portero se queda callado. Era verdad que se había ido unas horas del lugar, pero no lo admitiría frente a un extraño, le podría costar su trabajo.

Quizás se fue durante mi turno de revisión- mintió el guardia- eso pasa muy seguido. Siempre lo he dicho, se necesitan dos guardias apara esos cazos.

Si- dice Goenji- u otro más competente.

El elevador se cerró antes de que pudiese decir algo ms. Goenji suspiro. E definitiva no era su día. Entra al departamento y deja las cosas en la cocina. Se acerca despacio a la habitación para ver si Fubuki estaba despierto realmente o era mentira de Hanami, pero no escucho ruido alguno. Decidió abrir la puerta.

Abrió lentamente sin hacer ruido, pero no se espero ver esa escena.

Fubuki se levanto rápidamente, pero no llego muy lejos. Su rostro se contorsiono por el dolor. Solo a él se le ocurría tratar de moverse bruscamente después de ser violado.

Tonto, aun te duele, deja de moverte- lo regaño.

Fubuki volteo rápidamente a verlo. Al parecer no se esperaba verlo, pues su cara reflejaba duda y confusión.

¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunta Fubuki- creí que estabas en la junta de la universidad.

Termino hace rato- le dice Goenji- compre algunas cosas para hacer la comida.

Ya veo- dice Fubuki volteando su rostro.

Goenji se acerca a la cama y toma el rostro de Fubuki para después besarlo.

¿Sigues molesto?- le pregunta Goenji.

No, ya que te pertenezco- le responde Fubuki con una sonrisa forzada- puedes usarme cuando quieras ¿recuerdas? Aun sigo en tu lista.

"esa lista" piensa Goenji "todo es culpa de esa estúpida lista"

Tienes razón- confirma Goenji- sigues estando allí. Así que eres mío.

Tómame- susurra Fubuki.

¿Qué?- pregunta Goenji sorprendido.

Tómame- repite Fubuki con los ojos cristalinos, pero conservando l sonrisa- tómame como aquella vez. Solo hazlo.

Goenji observa a Fubuki. Se veía lamentable así "que le he hecho" se pregunta Goenji "¿cómo no me di cuenta antes del daño que le hacía?".

Goenji se acerca a Fubuki y lo besa de nuevo.

Este lastimado- le recuerda Goenji.

No importa- le dice Fubuki- si eres tú no me dolerá más.

Fubuki empieza a besar a Goenji y se coloca sentado sobre sus piernas.

Goenji estaba quieto, no esperaba que Fubuki le pidiese algo así ese día. Fubuki comenzó a desesperarse por la falta de respuesta por parte de Goenji, así que decide iniciar el. Desabrocha la camisa de Goenji y empieza a besar su pecho.

Goenji por fin reacciona y aleja a Fubuki apresándolo en la cama.

Hazme tuyo de nuevo Goenji- le suplica Fubuki.

¿te estás escuchando?- le pregunta Goenji.

Si lo hago- le dice Fubuki- solo quiero olvidar lo de esta mañana. Hazme tuyo de nuevo, para sentirme tranquilo. Por favor, te lo ruego Goenji- le suplica Fubuki, comenzando a besarlo nuevamente.

Goenji se rinde y corresponde al beso de Fubuki. Besa suavemente su cuello y le quita la camisa. Fubuki solo se queda quieto esperando que Goenji haga lo que quisiera con él.

Le besa el pecho y juega un ato con sus pezones. Fubuki empezaba a gemir. Eso es lo que quería. Que Goenji le hiciera el amor de esa forma, como su primera vez. Aun que no le perteneciera, ni fuese el único, se conformaba con que Goenji le hiciera disfrutar al estar con él. Solo quería ser feliz con Goenji, aunque fuese solo una mentira que durase unas horas.

Le quita los bermudas y el bóxer, para jugar un poco con su miembro. Lo toma delicadamente con las manos y empieza masajearlo. Fubuki gemía cada vez más.

Goenji- dice Fubuki entre gemidos- me voy a correr.

No, aun no- le dice Goenji dejando su miembro.

Toma a Fubuki y lo voltea, dejándolo a cuatro y penetrarlo de una, pero Fubuki no cinteo dolor alguno, puro placer. Aunque no lo quisiera admitir, le gustaba que Goenji lo hiciera así.

Goenji comenzó a envestirlo rápidamente y Fubuki se sentía en el cielo.

Haaaa- gemía Fubuki- Goenji, ya no aguanto- decía el menor.

Aun no- decía Goenji, tomando su miembro, para impedir que se corriera.

Goenji aumento las envestidas aun más y Fubuki se sentía morir. Sentía demasiado placer, ya no lo soportaba.

Por favor Goenji- decía Fubuki- déjame correrme.

Goenji se detuvo y salió del pequeño.

Entonces córrete- le dice al oído riéndose un poco.

Fubuki estaba demasiado excitado.

Por favor, Goenji- insistía Fubuki.

Por favor ¿Qué?- le pregunta Goenji.

Por favor, has que me corra.

Tus palabras son órdenes- le dice Goenji.

Goenji se sentó en la cama y coloco a Fubuki sobre él.

Móntame- le dice Goenji.

El pequeño solo asiente, para penetrarse el mismo. Empieza a moverse de arriba abajo sobre Goenji, haciendo que ambos empezaran a gemir.

Ninguno aguantaba más. En poco tiempo ambos se corrieron, pero aun así, no se movieron de lugar. Se quedaron así, abrazados. Lentamente Goenji salió de Fubuki, para recostarse con él. El pequeño no resistió más. Quedo dormido nuevamente.

No es bueno que te desvelaras dos noches seguidas- le susurra Goenji en el oído.

Goenji mira el techo unos instantes dándose cuenta de todos los problemas que causo.

No fue buena idea crear esa lista ¿verdad?- le dice a la nada.

* * *

><p>Esa lista es la causante de todo, pero ¿cual todo? bueno, para saber eso tendrán que esperar varios capítulos mas para averiguarlo. ¿Como murió la mamá de Goenji? ¿Por qué se pinto el pelo? ¿Por que Goenji se fue a Alemania? ¿Que discutió con su padre antes de viajar? ¿Por que Goenji tiene una actitud tan cerrada?<p>

Pues los dejo con la intriga.

Adiós.


	7. Traumas del pasado

Capitulo 7: traumas del pasado.

Un peli azul caminaba por las calles de Chibuya con expresión ausente. Quizás solo eran imaginaciones zullas, pero estaba seguro de que algo le pasaba a su amigo. No era normal en el esa actitud tan sumisa.

Tan distraído estaba que no siente su celular sonar, y termina chocando con un poste frente que se encontraba frente a él.

Rayos- se queja sobándose la cabeza- no estaré a gusto, hasta que compruebe las cosas por mí mismo.

En esto estaba, cuando su celular suena de nuevo. Estaba más que arto de ese dichoso aparato. No había dejado de sonar en todo el día. En definitiva no volvería a usar un celular, o mejor aún, no le diría su número a Endo. Resignado contesto el teléfono. Quizás podía ser Fubuki de nuevo.

¿hola?- pregunto esperanzado.

Kazemaru- dijeron del otro lado.

Endo ¿ahora qué ocupas?- pregunto molesto.

Nada, solo quería saber si Fubuki te había llamado. Llamo a la casa buscándote, pero le dije que traes mi celular, pero me preocupe, ya que lo note un poco raro.

Sí, yo también lo note- le dice Kazemaru- en realidad estaba pensando en ir a verlo ¿quieres ir conmigo?

Claro, a mí también me preocupa ¿Dónde estás ahora?

En la región de Chibuya, quise distraerme un poco. Tomare el metro a Hokkaido. Espérame en la estación norte cenca de la plaza.

De acuerdo. Nos vemos allí.

Si, adiós.

Adiós.

Cuelga el teléfono y se pone a pensar. Quizás no fue una buena idea dejar que ese chico Goenji se fuese a casa de Fubuki, no importa que tan amigos hayan sido en el pasado. Hace años que no se veían. Muchas cosas pudieron haber pasado, además, cuando le pregunto si era el amigo de Fubuki no contesto de forma positiva, sino con una evasiva.

Si fue un error, entonces él se haría cargo de alejarlo de Fubuki. Su amigo ya había sufrido demasiado, merecía ser feliz.

Con estos pensamientos se dirigió a la estación del metro para regresar a Hokkaido. El viaje fue muy corto, o al menos eso le pareció a él.

En la estación todo era un caos. Era la hora en que todos salían de sus trabajos y se dirigían a casa. Fue un mal momento para viajar en metro. Había más formas de regresar a Hokkaido ¿Por qué no pensó en el inconveniente de la hora? Muy sencillo. No pensó en la hora, solo en ir a con Fubuki lo ms rápido que podía.

Una vez logro salir, se encontró con una escena para nada favorecedora desde su punto de vista. Frente a él se encontraba Endo abrazando a unas chicas que jamás había visto.

Endo- llamo su atención.

El mencionado solo lo volteo a ver con una sonrisa.

Mira Kazemaru- le dijo Endo- estas chicas van a la misma universidad que nosotros. Están perdidas, porque nunca habían estado en Hokkaido ¿Qué tal si les mostramos un poco el lugar?

Endo- le dice Kazemaru muy molesto- se supone que iremos a con Fubuki y Goenji, no a hacer turismo.

O vamos- le dice una de las chicas acercándose a él- podemos invitar a tus amigos también ¿Qué dices?

No estoy interesado- le dice Kazemaru con indiferencia.

No seas así- le insiste la chica- nos divertiremos mucho.

Endo- repite Kazemaru.

¿sí?- pregunta Endo asustado.

Kazemaru se acerca a Endo muy decidido, en cambio Endo sentía cada vez más miedo.

Se acerco a su rostro y Endo cerró los ajos esperando lo peor, pero lo que recibió fue lo que menos se espero. Kazemaru lo estaba besando.

Las chicas al verlos gritaron.

Qué asco- dijo la que se le estaba insinuando a Kazemaru- odio a los gay. Son de lo peor, debería darle vergüenza hacer esto en público.

Métanse en sus asuntos- les grita Kazemaru y se aleja de ellas- Endo, nos vamos.

Si- le dice Endo y lo sigue.

Ya habían avanzado la mitad del camino a casa de Fubuki, cuando Endo se decide a hablarle a Kazemaru.

Kazemaru ¿estás molesto?- le pregunta Endo.

No, Endo- le dice Kazemaru sarcástico- me encanta que las chicas te coqueteen.

¿en serio?- pregunta Endo con una sonrisa- menos mal, creí que te habías molestado.

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso. Era el colmo que Endo no pudiese comprender el sarcasmo. Pero se arrepentiría de ello.

Kazemaru siguió avanzando ignorando los reclamos por parte de Endo para que lo esperase. El apartamento de Fubuki estaba a una calle de distancia.

Su camino se ve bloqueado por Endo que respiraba agitadamente.

¿estás loco?- le reclama Endo- no soy tan rápido como tu Kazemaru.

Es una lástima. No tengo tiempo para perder contigo, a diferencia de ti, mi amigo es más importante que unas chicas perdidas.

Estás molesto ¿no es así?

Por supuesto que estoy molesto. Te pido que me esperes para ir a casa de Fubuki, pero en lugar de eso, te pones a coquetear con unas chicas que obviamente no estaban perdidas. Cualquiera se molestaría por eso.

No es para tanto Kazemaru. Solo eran unas chicas. No tienes que estar tan molesto.

¿Qué no es para tanto? Por supuesto que es para tanto.

Tranquilo Kazemaru- le dice Endo abrazándolo-no es necesario que te pongas así porque estés celoso. No hay por qué estarlo, sabes que soy tuyo.

Kazemaru suspira, quizás si se dejo llevar por los celos, al fin y al cabo, no podía esperar que el distraído de su novio notase las intenciones de esas zorras.

Tienes razón- susurra Kazemaru- me deje llevar, mejor vamos, se nos hace tarde y aun no vemos a Fubuki.

Endo lo suelta y llegan a los departamentos.

¿en cuál vive Fubuki?- le pregunta Endo viendo todos los pisos.

En el último. Dijo que no quería escuchar ningún ruido por las paredes.

Ya veo.

Ustedes- les llama la atención el artero- ¿Qué desean en este lugar?

Venimos de visita- le informa Endo con su típica sonrisa despreocupada- un amigo vive en este edificio, pero no logro recordar donde.

¿es una clase de broma?- le dice el portero.

Lo siento- se disculpa Kazemaru- Endo es un tanto despistado. Venimos a visitar a Fubuki Shirou del noveno piso.

El portero puso una cara de susto al escuchar ese nombre. Rápidamente se quito de la pasada.

Es por el acensar de la derecha, los llevara directo ese piso. por favor, disculpen mi falta de atención.

No hay problema, es su trajo.

Kazemaru y Endo entran al acensar con duda ¿Qué paso con Fubuki y el portero? El elevador se detuvo frente a una puerta negra.

Aquí debe ser- dijo Kazemaru- espero que este en casa.

Deño ser así nos habría dicho reportero ¿no crees?- le dice Endo.

Tienes razón.

Se acercan a la puerta, pero notan que está abierta.

Qué extraño, no creo que Fubuki dejara la puerta así.

Quizás lo olvido.

Puede ser, últimamente ha estado muy estresado.

Deslizaron la puerta un poco para comprobar si Fubuki estaba en casa, pero al parecer estaba muy bien acompañado.

Fubuki estaba recargado en el marco de la cocina, aprisionado por Goenji, quien lo estaba besando.

eje, Fubuki- llamo su atención Kazemaru.

Fubuki volteo asustado a verlos y un sonrojo se instalo en sus mejillas al verlos allí parados.

Kazemaru parecía algo molesto, mientras que Endo solo se reía de verlo en excitación.

Kazemaru, Endo ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Vinimos de visita para saber cómo estabas, pero parece que estas muy bien.

Hola Fubuki- le dice Endo- cuanto tiempo- Endo voltea a ver a Goenji y se le queda viendo un rato.

¿Qué?- le pregunta Goenji molesto.

Nada- le contesta Endo con un tono que nada tenía que ver con él, parecía confundido y preocupado- no espere verte aquí, eso es todo.

Ya veo. Supongo que debo decir lo mismo.

Tanto Fubuki como Kazemaru los miraron.

¿Ya se conocían?- le pregunta Fubuki.

Si- dice Goenji- estuvo conmigo en la preparatoria de Alemania por un año.

¿en serio?- le dice Kazemaru a Endo- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

Te conté de él, pero no sabía que era el mismo Goenji del que Fubuki hablaba.

Vaya, así que hablaste e mi- dice Goenji- ¿Qué les contaste Fubuki?

Fubuki lo ve un tanto nervioso, sus amigos notan su nerviosismo y se preocupan. No era normal en Fubuki ser así.

Solo les conté de las cosas divertidas que hacíamos. Comoras travesuras a Atsuya, hacer enojar a Hiroto y culpar a Midorikawa. Esas cosas.

Je, esos tiempos eran muy divertido- le sonríe Goenji- ¿quieren comer? Estaba preparando la cena.

Claro- dice Endo nuevamente con alegría.

No toques mi comida o estás muerto- le advierte Goenji.

La mía tampoco- dice Kazemaru.

Ho, que malos son conmigo- dice Endo.

Se sienta en el sillón deprimido "ahora que lo pienso, Fubuki ha estado muy sumiso hoy, quizás esta sea mi oportunidad" pensaba Endo. Una sonrisa cruzo por su rostro.

Fubuki- le dice Endo- me dejarías…

Tocas mi comida y pierdes tu mano- le advierte Fubuki con su ya común tono frio.

Goenji lo mira con cara de incrédulo.

Fubuki- le dice Goenji- ese no eres tú.

Perdón- se disculpa Fubuki- no puedes comerte mi comida Endo, no he comido mucho últimamente.

Tanto Endo como Kazemaru sentían que en cualquier momento se desmallarían. Fubuki en definitiva no actuaba como el mismo.

Goenji solo suspira y se mete a la cocina. Mientras menos discutiera con ellos, más fácil seria tener al Fubuki de antes. Ese lindo chico que siempre sonreía para él.

Ella sala Endo, Kazemaru y Fubuki platicaba sobre un proyecto que tenían planeado hacer sobre un cine en la ciudad.

Quizás sea mejor distribuir los salones dependiendo quien los usara- decía Endo-seria más sencillo así.

No o se- decía Kazemaru- sigo creyendo que todos deberían ser iguales.

Puede ser la mejor idea, pero entonces sería un cine típico-les decía Fubuki.

O mejor ajan cada salón diferente, pero del mismo tamaño y asunto arreglado- dice Goenji saliendo de la cocina- la cena esta lista, así que siéntense en la mesa.

De acuerdo- dicen los tres al mismo tiempo.

Goenji entra de nuevo a la cocina para servir la cena.

Parece mi mamá- se queja Endo- me recuerda cuando hacia trabajos en equipo en la primaria. Siempre entraba y resolvía nuestros problemas para que bajemos a comer, solo falta que nos mande a lavarnos las manos.

Que no te escuche- le dice Fubuki en un susurro- si lo haría. Nos regañaba a mi hermana, Yuuka y a mí por no ponernos de acuerdo y nos mandaba a lavarnos las manos.

Ósea que siempre ha sido así- le dice Kazemaru pensando.

Si, no ha cambiado en nada desde que lo conozco.

Ya veo ¿desde cuándo lo conoces?

A los tres años ¿por?

Nada, solo curiosidad.

Todos se sentaron a la mesa. Endo estaba impaciente por saber que caería. Goenji entra con una bandeja de metal, en la cual había 4 platos de KUSHIYAKI* acompañado de KAKITAMAJIRU* Sirvió todo y se sentó.

- Qué bien se ve- dice Endo con alegría- no sabía que cocinaras Goenji. Dime Fubuki ¿tú también sabes cocinar?

Goenji se empezó a reír entre dientes. Quizás por esta vez dejaría que Fubuki actuase imprudentemente. Ese era un tema tabú incluso para él.

Endo sentía almiarada fulminante de Fubuki y noto la risa de Goenji. Si se reía, solo quería decir una cosa. No se metería en el asunto.

- Estas muerto- le dice Fubuki apretando el cuchillo que estaba en su mano.

- Fubuki tranquilo por favor- le ruega Kazemaru- Endo es un imprudente, dice las cosas sin pensar. Por favor tranquilo.

Kazemaru estaba desesperado. Jamás vio a Fubuki tan decidido en algo. Decidió tragarse su orgullo. La situación lo ameritaba.

- Goenji- le dice- ¿podrías detenerlo?

Goenji lo mira un momento y supira pesadamente.

- No intervengas- le dice a Kazemaru.

El solo lo mira sin comprender ¿Lo iba a ayudar o le decía que dejara las cosas como estaban? Por su parte Goenji se acerca a Fubuki y le susurra.

- Yuki dijo que no jugaras con los cuchillos en la mesa.

Fubuki lo miro molesto. Goenji estiro su mano frente a él y Fubuki acerco su cuchillo de mala gana, pero cuando Goenji lo iba a tomar, Fubuki le encaja la punta en lamino. Goenji solo hace un gesto de dolor.

Kazemaru y Endo se asustan y se levantan rápido para ayudarlo, pero el levanta su mano y los detiene.

- Dámelo Fubuki- le dice Goenji.

Fubuki obedece y se lo da, comenzando a llorar.

- Tranquilo- le dice Goenji- ya paso. Todo está bien.

- No, no lo está. Te he hecho daño de nuevo- le grita.

- No es tu culpa. Además, ya estoy acostumbrado, ya no duele realmente, solo fue la punta esta vez. Te estás controlando.

Sus amigos seguían en shock. Jamás habían visto ese lado de Fubuki. Sabían que había cosas que Fubuki quería olvidar, más no que había cosas que no podía controlar.

- Ven- le dice Fubuki- te voy a curar la herida.

- Tranquilo, ya te dije que solo es una herida leve, nada de qué preocuparse. Termina de comer y descansa un poco tu mente.

Fubuki solo asiente y empieza a comer su parte.

- Te pido que no menciones la cocina y a Fubuki en la misma oración de ahora en adelante.

Está bien- dice Endo- ¿Qué le ocurrió a Fubuki?

- Es algo personal- dice rápidamente Goenji.

- ¿Pero por qué reacciono así?- insiste.

- Endo- lo regaña Kazemaru- hay cosas que es mejor no contarlas.

Endo asiente y se queda pensativo. El silencio era incomodo.

- Fubuki- dice Endo- perdón si te molesto mi comentario.

Fubuki no le contesta y sigue comiendo.

- No te contestara- le dice Goenji- ahora está en otra parte.

- ¿De qué hablas?- pregunta Kazemaru preocupado.

- Esta recordando cosas del pasado. Estará así por un buen rato.

- Pero…

Toc. Toc. Toc.

Se escucha como tocan la puerta.

- ¿Esperan a alguien?- pregunta Kazemaru.

Goenji niega y se levanta para saber quien llamaba a la puerta.

- ¿Quién es?- pegunta Goenji.

- Hola- gritan desde afuera- Fubuki, hemos venido a golpear a tu novio.

A Goenji y Kazemaru les corrió una gotita por la nuca ¿Quién llega a una casa a decir que golpearan a alguien?

- O cierto- dice Endo recordando algo- los chicos estaban conmigo cuando hablamos y como les dije que Fubuki estaba con alguien dijeron que querían venir para saber quién era.

- ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?- le grita Kazemaru- ahora estamos en un gran problema.

- Endo-dice Goenji- ¿Quién estaba contigo?

Endo lo mira sin comprender.

- Son ex compañeros de Fubuki, se llaman Hiroto y Midorikawa ¿Por qué?

- Solo preguntaba- dice Goenji.

Se acerco a la puerta muy decidido. La abre de par en par, dejando ver a un chico peli verde con serias intenciones acecinas y un peli rojo tratando de detenerlo.

- Entonces ¿a quién van a golpear, Midorikawa? Pregunta Goenji.

- Ha, Goenji- dice Midorikawa actuando de lo ms normal- no sabía que estabas aquí. Se supone que llegabas hasta dentro de una semana.

- Me adelante, entonces ¿Qué querían hacer?

Midorikawa se queda callado haciendo bucheros.

- No es justo, creí que podría golpear a un tipo que se quisiera aprovechar de Fubú-chan.

- Ya Midorikawa- le decía el peli rojo- te dije que no sacaras conclusiones apresuradas, en especial si es de parte de Endo.

- Oye- se quejo el susodicho.

- Es la verdad Endo- le dice Kazemaru.

- Pero duele aunque sea la verdad- se defiende el chico.

Los tres comenzaron una discusión sobre cuando hay que escuchar a Endo, mientras que el peli verde se metía al departamento como si fuese su casa. Se acerco al comedor y vea Fubuki sentado y empieza a comer a un lado de él.

Goenji se estaba desesperando. Su pasiencia era demasiado poca. Estaba a punto de explotar. El peli rojo lo nota, así que decide terminar la pelea, pero nota la herida en la mano de Goenji.

- Goenji- le dice captando su atención- ¿fue Fubuki?- le pregunta señalando su mano herida.

Goenji se mira la mano, que fubuki le habia cortado y se encontraba ensangrentada. Iba a responder, pero es interrumpido por Midorikawa.

- Goenji- le grita- ¿Por qué dejaste que pasara esto?- le dice señalando al distraído de Fubuki.

- Fue Endo- le responde despreocupado- ahora si me disculpan, tengo que ir a curarme la mano. Hiroto- le dice al peli rojo- vigila a Fubuki.

- De acuerdo.

Goenji sale del comedor y se dirige al baño. Ya no aguantaba el dolor de la mano. Por más que le suceda eso, jamás se acostumbraría. Lavo la herida y la desinfecto. Abrió el botiquín de primeros auxilios y se vendo la mano. Con eso sería suficiente por el momento. En su habitación escuraría bien. Se dirigió a donde estaban los demás.

En la sala Midorikawa casi mataba a Endo por provocar esa reacción en Fubuki.

- Tienes suerte de que Goenji estuviera aquí- le gritaba- de otra forma estarías muerto. Y lo digo en serio. No serias la primera per…

Hiroto le tapa la boca. Ese era un mal hábito de Midorikawa, siempre decía las osas sin pensar.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?- le pregunta Kazemaru- ¿Qué Fubuki ha matado a alguien? Es una broma.

- No lo es- dice Goenji desde la puerta.

- Goenji- dice Hiroto- perdón, Midorikawa hablo de más.

- Descuida, es mejor que se enteren para que no vuelva a suceder. Es complicado tener la mano vendada siempre.

Hiroto solo asiente.

- Les diré lo más importante. Ni más, ni menos, así que no quiero que después hagan preguntas ¿está claro?

Todos asienten.

- Midorikawa, lleva a Fubuki a su habitación por favor.

- Pero el…

- Descuida, ya se ha tranquilizado- le dice enseñándole su mano vendada.

- Bien- dice Midorikawa y se levanta- Fubuki, tienes que dormirte.

- De acuerdo- dice Fubuki con la vista perdida.

Midorikawa lo lleva a su habitación.

- Odio verlo así- dice Hiroto.

- Yo igual, pero es algo que tiene que superar solo.

- Lo sé.

Goenji da un largo suspiro.

- Fubuki tenía un hermano mayor. A él le encantaba cocinar. Siempre hacia postres para Fubuki y para mí. Hera como un hermano para mí también. Siempre nos trato igual. No había diferencia entre Fubuki y yo, aunque yo no era nada de él. Nos divertíamos mucho, pero cuando teníamos 7 años, el se suicido. Su nombre era Yuki. Su muerte afecto mucho a Fubuki, de tal forma que nunca ha podido entrar a una cocina. Cuando le preguntan algo sobre la cocina entra en estado de shock y toma lo primero que encuentra a su paso, es su forma de defenderse, pero puede ser peligroso incluso para él, ya que si no lastima a alguien más, se lastima a sí mismo.

- Es por eso que Goenji siempre terminaba con lamino vendada- dijo Hiroto- solo se detiene cuando al que lastima Goenji. Pero, no siempre podia estar cerca de él, debido a que sus padren tenianalgunosconflictos.

- Un fin de semana en que Goenji tuvo que llevar a su hermana al parque- dijo Midorikawa llegando en ese momento- Fubuki tuvo un ataque de shock por que una sirvienta trato de llevarlo a la cocina. Hiroto y yo tratamos de detenerla, pero ella dijo que así se le quitaría el pavor a Fubuki. Jamás debimos dejarla- Midorikawa empezó a llorar.

- Tranquilo- le dice Hiroto abrazándolo- no es tu culpa, éramos muy pequeños. No podíamos hacer nada.

- Al no estar yo- continuo Goenji- Fubuki se desespero y le encajo el cuchillo en el abdomen a la criada. No había nadie más que ellos dos y este par- dijo Goenji señalando a Hiroto y Midorikawa- al ver la sangre Fubuki se asusto más y estuvo a punto de cortarse el mismo, pero llegue en ese omento. Pude detenerlo de hacerse daño a el mismo, pero ya era tarde para esa chica. No podían hacer nada por ella.

Fubuki no fue acusado de nada, ya que estaba teniendo tratamiento médico para su problema y nosotros éramos testigos de que la sirvienta lo estaba forzando a llegar a esa situación- dijo Midorikawa ya más tranquilo- aun que ninguna persona más murió, no fue el único incidente. Por ello, Fubuki se alejo lo más que pudo de su hermano menor y sus padres.

- Pero no lo deje que se alejara de mi- dijo Goenji- si no todo lo contrario, me mantuve lo más seca que pude del.

El lugar quedo en silencio. Kazemaru y Endo no podían creer lo que les decían. Jamás pensaron que el pasado de Fubuki tuviese tal rumbo. Cuando Kazemaru lo conoció, aun era un niño amable y tierno, cambio hasta que sus padres murieron y aun así fue poco a poco.

- Hiroto- dijo Goenji.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- ¿Cuándo paso?

- ¿Qué cosa?- pregunto sin entender lo que Goenji preguntaba.

- ¿Desde cuándo Fubuki se volvió frio frente a todos?

- Cuando murieron sus padres y su hermano, Fubuki no tenía con quien hablar y al no estar tú para cuidarlo, termino volviéndose como es ahora.

- Ya veo- fue todo lo que dijo Goenji.

Se levanto y se fue a la puerta. La abrió lentamente y se gro.

- Midorikawa- le dijo Goenji- esta noche quédate con Fubuki y no lo dejes solo.

Fue todo lo que dijo para después marcharse del lugar.

- Hiroto- dice Kazemaru.

- No tengo permitido hablar- le dice Hiroto sin esperar a que preguntase algo.

- ¿Por qué no?- pregunta.

- Kazemaru, me caes bien, así que te daré un concejo, no te metas en el camino de Goenji.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Se que te preocupas por Fubuki, pero déjalo en las manos de Goenji, el hará que regrese el verdadero Fubuki, no este frio y desalmado.

- ¿Qué tiene de malo que sea de esta forma? Solo es su forma de comportarse.

- Te equivocas. Es su forma de protegerse. Estoy seguro de que notaste una actitud diferente en Fubuki cuando estaba con Goenji.

- Si, se veía nervioso y era muy sumiso- dice Endo.

- No- dice Midorikawa- era el verdadero Fubuki. Tierno, sincero y sobre todo amable y bondadoso. Fue un gran shock para nosotros verlo cambiar poco a poco, y aun más lo fue para Goenji ver su cambio de una.

- Solo quiero saber una cosa- dice Kazemaru- ¿Por qué se suicido el hermano mayor de Fubuki?

Midorikawa y Hiroto se miran a la cara. No podían responder a eso. Tenían prohibido mencionarlo.

- No se suicido- escucharon que decían.

Todos giraron sus rostros y vieron a Fubuki recargado en la pared de la sala.

- Fubuki- le dice Midorikawa- tienes que descansar.

- No- contesta con una expresión triste- ¿Qué tanto lastime a Goenji?

- No lo sé- dice Midorikawa- se fue a curar el solo, así que no estamos seguros.

- Entiendo.

- Fubuki- susurra Kazemaru.

- No es agradable mi pasado ¿verdad?- les pregunta Fubuki.

Nadie es capaz de contestar. La respuesta era obvia. No era nada agradable su pasado, pero no podían ser así de directos. Solo Goenji había sido capaz de contestar esa pregunta siempre.

- Fubuki- dice Hiroto cambiando de tema- Goenji dijo que durmieras.

- Este bien- dice Fubuki caminando a su cuarto.

- Espera- lo detiene Kazemaru- ¿Por qué obedeces todo lo que Goenji dice?

- Porque él nunca me ha mentido y siempre me dice las cosas por mi bien- contesta Fubuki y se encierra en su cuarto.

- Aun no entiendo porque Fubuki actúa de esa forma frente a Goenji.

- Para Fubuki Goenji es lo más preciado que tiene. Y viceversa. Una demostración es la cena de esta noche por ejemplo. Goenji apremio a cocinar para Fubuki. Era una forma de hacer que Yuki estuviera con ellos.

- Eso solo empeoraría su trauma- dice Endo.

- No, le ha ayudado a superarlo. Fubuki no comía nada que alguien preparara, quería algo hecho por Yuki, así que Goenji aprendió a cocinar y llevo a Fubuki a la cocina. Suena a suicidio, pero así es Goenji, hace lo que sea por el bien de Fubuki. Tardo un rato en tranquilizar a Fubuki, pero lo logro. Lo dejo observar como cocinaba y le sirvió en un plato. Al principio Fubuki no quería probarlo, pero Goenji no se separo de él hasta que comió. Desde ese día Fubuki solo comía la comida de Goenji, hasta que lo convenció de probar la de los cocineros.

Ya es tarde- dijo Midorikawa interrumpiéndolo- mañana todos tenemos clases, así que mejor seguimos hablando después.

- Tienes razón- dice Hiroto- además, si Fubuki sigue escuchando ruido no podrá descansar. Midorikawa, cuídalo bien, no quiero tener problemas con Goenji.

- Lo sé.

Hiroto se lleva a Kazemaru y Endo casi a rastras, sin dejarlos quejarse. Afuera del departamento, se encontraron a Goenji sentado en el marco de la ventana viendo la luna.

Kazemaru hizo ademan de acercarse a él, pero Hiroto lo detiene con una mano en su honro. Kazemaru lo mira, pero este solo niega con la cabeza y mira a Goenji.

Goenji se quedo un rato solo viendo la luna, cuando nota a los chicos detrás del. Voltea a verlos, pero no los veía realmente.

- Ya nos vamos Goenji- dice Hiroto- Midorikawa está dentro.

- Ya veo- contesta Goenji.

Se acerca a la puerta y escribe una clave en la pantalla junto a la puerta.

- ¿Qué haces?- pregunta Kazemaru.

- Cierro- dijo Goenji- tiene el mismo sistema que la universidad, por lo que mi clave también sirve aquí. Es clave privada, puedo abrir y cerrar lo que quiera.

Ya no dijo nada más y se fue por el elevador antes de que le hicieran más preguntas.

- ¿Qué móscale pico?- pregunta Endo- jamás lo vi de esa forma, ni siquiera en Alemania.

- Hay más cosas en el pasado de ambos que ni siquiera nosotros sabemos- les dice Hiroto- la muerte de Yuki es solo la punta del haber de lo que han vivido esos dos. Goenji ha hecho hasta lo imposible por proteger a Fubuki y se siente impotente al verlo así y no haber podido hacer nada por él.

Cuando el elevado vuelve a subir, lo toman y sale a la calle.

- Hiroto ¿Por qué Fubuki dijo que su hermano no se suicido?

Hiroto no les dijo nada, solo continuo caminando.

- Hiroto…

- Ya les dije que no tengo permitido hablar sobre eso.

- ¿Quién te lo prohíbe? ¿Goenji?

- Ya te dije que no te metas en su camino Kazemaru. Goenji ha hecho cosas peores que el asesinato que cometió Fubuki solo para protegerlo. No es una persona que puedas subestimar. Es así por el bien de Fubuki.

- ¿Entonces por qué lo obedeces?

- Le debemos un gran favor que no se puede pagar aun que le demos nuestra vida.

Fue lo último que Hiroto les dijo antes de macharse dejando a Kazemaru y Endo más preocupados que cuando llegaron, pero con más información de la que quisieran.

* * *

><p>*brochetas de carne de buey.<p>

*sopa de huevo.


	8. Tome mi desicion

Hola, aquí el huevo capitulo. Espero que les este gustando.

Capitulo 8: tome mi decisión.

Un peli crema caminaba por las calles de Hokkaido. Ya era muy tarde, así que había muy pocas personas transitando por las calles. El clima empezaba a refrescar.

El cielo se veía blanco, lo más seguro es que esa noche empezaría a nevar.

La mayoría de los locales ya habían cerrado, así que no había motivo por el cual estar allí, entonces ¿Qué hacía allí? No sabía cómo había llegado, ni donde exactamente se encontraba.

Había escuchado de su padre que cuando nevaba en ese lugar, era imposible transitar por las calles. Busco un lugar para refugiarse, pero solo había casas y locales cerrados. A lo lejos se veía un parque, donde decidió buscar alguna banca para sentarse.

La más cercana era ocupada por otra persona que como él, parecía no tener un motivo claro de por qué estar allí. Se sentó junto a la persona que no se molesto en verlo.

Tenía la mirada perdida, pero él lo reconoció.

- Sabía que te encontraría en Hokkaido- dijo el peli crema- ¿Por qué no vuelves?

El hombre por fin volteo a verlo.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunto- ¿con quién has venido?

- Vine solo. Tome un tren sin que nadie se diera cuenta y no me iré sin ti.

- No puedo volver- le dice el hombre- sería peligroso si lo hago. Y además, no puedo dejar que tú sigas aquí. Vuelve a Inazuma, todos deben estar preocupados por ti y en especial Fubuki.

- No, el sabe que vine, pero no dirá nada. El también quiere que vuelvas. Ambos lo queremos.

- Perdón Goenji, pero no lo hare.

- ¿Por qué?

- Lo sabrás algún día. Hasta entonces sigue cuidando de mi hermanito.

- Yuki…

- Aléjate de el Goenji- se escucho una voz enojada.

- Tu ¿Qué haces aquí?- grito el niño.

- Eso debería decir yo ¿Por qué estás aquí?

- Vine por Yuki.

- El jamás volverá- le dice el hombre apuntando con una pistola a Yuki- es innecesaria su presencia. Ya no me sirve.

El pequeño no entendía la situación, el solo quería que Yuki volviese con él. Yuki se levanto de la banca y se alejo de Goenji.

- Perdón, Goenji- dio Yuki.

El sonido de un disparo fue todo lo que se escucho y el cuerpo inerte de Yuki fue lo único que Goenji pudo ver.

- ¿Por qué?- le grita Goenji- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

- Eso no te incumbe. Ahora, vuelve a Inazuma y más te vale no decir nada, porque Yuki no será el único si lo haces.

- Haaaa- grito Goenji levantándose de una en su cama.

Otra vez esa pesadilla. Por más que quisiera, no podía olvidar esa escena. Estaba obligado a llevar la muerte de Yuki en su espalda, pero no por mucho. Ese hombre pagaría por todo lo que había hecho.

Se tranquilizo un poco y miro el reloj. Las 6:30, ya era un poco tarde. Se levanto pesadamente de su cama. Ese sueño no lo había dejado dormir tranquilo en toda la noche.

Se ducho rápido y comió lo primero que encontró en el refrié. Si tardaba más, se le haría tarde. Quizás no tuviera que estar en clase, pero ahora tenía otra cosa más importante que hacer. Era el director de la universidad, así que no podía llegar tarde.

Se dirigió a la universidad con paso lento. Realmente no se sentía de humor para ir.

En el camino se encontró con Aphrodi, que venía caminando seguido de sus típicos admiradores.

- Hola Goenji- le dice Aphrodi.

- ¿Qué quiere?- le pregunta Goenji.

- Uy que carácter, solo pensé que era muy temprano para verte aquí.

- Lo mismo digo.

- Bueno, vine a ver al director. Ayer me dijo que lo viera antes de clases.

- Qué bien- dice Goenji ignorándolo.

- No seas así. Solo trato de llevarme bien.

- ¿Por qué?- le pregunta Goenji ya arto- no me interesa en lo más mínimo lo que esperes de mí, así que deja de intentarlo.

- Si que eres frio. No te conviene estar en mi contra- lo amenaza Aphrodi- tengo más poder en esta escuela de la que crees.

- Hasta hoy- dice Goenji en un susurro, pero Aphrodi alcanza a oírlo.

- ¿Por qué dices eso?- pregunta enojado- tengo poder total sobre el director. Con eso puedo hacer y deshacer lo que quiera.

Goenji se estaba desesperando.

- Kazemaru ya no será el director- le grita llamando la atención de todos.

- ¿Cómo sabes su nombre?- pregunta Aphrodi asustado. Su mejor ama se estaba desmoronando frente a Goenji.

- Ese no es asunto tuyo- le grita Goenji.

Goenji se dirige a las oficinas dejando a un Aphrodi aun sin poder creer lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Dentro del edificio, la secretaria Aki lo estaba esperando con una agenda en la mano.

- Director, que bueno que llega- le dice la chica- los profesores se sienten un poco estresados por los cambios ayer mencionados. Desean que usted supervise las clases por este día y les informe su opinión para mañana, además algunos padre quieren hacer una junta para conocerlo, bueno, al director y a usted también. Quieren que la reunión está programada para dentro de un mes y desean que todos los padres de los alumnos de nuevo ingreso estén presentes.

- Ya veo- dice Goenji- confirma la reunión y envía las invitaciones correspondientes a cada padre de familia. En cuanto a la supervisión de las clases te daré los horarios de en que clases estaré cada hora por si ocurre algo.

- Como diga señor.

- Ha, y otra cosa.

- ¿Sí?

- A mitad de la hora del almuerzo mande traer a Terumi Afuro a mi oficina.

- Por supuesto.

- Estaré en mi oficina hasta que suene el timbre. No quiero ver a nadie.

- Sí, señor.

Goenji entro a la oficina por primera vez. No era ni muy grande ni muy chica. Tenía el suficiente espacio para su escritorio con dos sillas al frente y un sofá doble con mesa para el café.

A su parecer era suficiente, de todos modos estaría allí muy poco tiempo. Se sentó en su escritorio y empezó a organizar el horario de ese día. Sería uno muy largo a su forma de ver. Convencer a los maestros de confiar en él no sería fácil, pero por lo pronto los podría controlar a base de miedo.

No revisaría todas las materias, solo a los de primer semestre. Era mejor controlar a todos desde el principio que esperar algo de los alumnos más viejos.

Preparo cuidadosamente su horario para no cometer ningún error. Espero a que el timbre sonara y salió del lugar dejando la hoja en el escritorio de Aki.

La primera hora estaría en física. Una materia fácil para comenzar.

La mayoría de los alumnos ya estaban dentro del aula, esperando que el profesor ingresara al lugar, el cual estaba afuera del aula esperando la llegada de Goenji.

Cuando por fin lo diviso, se acerco corriendo a él.

- Director- le dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro- la señorita Aki me informo de que estaría en mi clase a la primera hora. No sabe el gusto que me da. Es cada vez más difícil controlar a los nuevos alumnos.

- Estoy aquí para supervisar las clases, pero si encuentro algo que me desagrade interrumpiré la clase en ese momento.

- Por supuesto- dijo el maestro- siéntase en la libertad de hacer lo que le parezca conveniente.

Ambos entraron al salón llamando la atención de todos.

- Buenos días jóvenes- dijo el profesor poniéndose en su lugar- hoy retomaremos el tema de ayer. La mecánica clásica. Decíamos que la mecánica analítica es una formulación matemática abstracta sobre la mecánica; nos permite desligarnos de esos sistemas de referencia privilegiados y tener conceptos más generales al momento de describir un movimiento con el uso del cálculo de variaciones. Existen dos formulaciones equivalentes: la llamada mecánica lagrangiana es una reformulación de la mecánica realizada por Joseph Louis Lagrange que se basa en la ahora llamada ecuación de Euler-Lagrange (ecuaciones diferenciales de segundo orden) y el principio de mínima acción; la otra, llamada mecánica hamiltoniana, es una reformulación más teórica basada en una funcional llamada hamiltoniano realizada por William Hamilton. En última instancia las dos son equivalentes.

- Profesor- levanto la mano un alumno.

- ¿Sí?- pregunto el profesor volteando a verle.

- La materia es aburrida. Enséñenos algo divertido o nos iremos de su clase.

- Están en su derecho de irse- dice el profesor- pero eso provocara puntos menos en su calificación.

- No lo creo- dice el chico- si hace eso perderá su trabajo. Mi padre se encargara de que usted sea despedido.

- Me temo que tu padre no tiene poder sobre esta universidad- dice Goenji desde atrás llamando la atención del grupo entero.

- ¿Tu quien eres?- dice el chico.

- Shuuya Goenji, estudiante del primer semestre de medicina.

El profesor lo observa sin entender el motivo por el que Goenji se presenta como alumno y no como el director.

- Si eres estudiante de medicina ¿Qué haces en esta clase?

- Solo observo.

- Entonces no te metas en lo que no te interesa.

- De hecho me interesa. Tu comentario sobre que la clase es aburrida no viene al tema. Si tuviese que dar una queja sobre la clase seria que los temas son demasiado sencillos. Los alumnos como tú que solo vienen a divertirse serán los primeros expulsados este semestre. Profesor, lo mejor sería enviar a este chico a la oficina del director.

- Tiene razón- dice el profesor- después de clase te quiero en el despacho del director.

- No puede hacer eso- reclama el chico.

- Si puede. Hay nuevas reglas en este lugar- dice Goenji fríamente- si tienen quejas sobre las materias existen buzones para ello. Si sus padres tienen quejas, el director estará encantado de escucharlas.

Goenji se levanta del asiento y camina a la salida.

- Profesor continúe con la lección. Si hay más alumnos como el haga lo mismo y de su clase ignorando los comentarios. Lo único que conseguirán será no poner atención a la clase reprobando los exámenes por falta de apuntes.

Salió del salón dejando un escándalo tras él. Los alumnos solo querían jugar en ese lugar.

Las demás clases fueron igual. Los maestros no podían controlar a sus alumnos que los amenazaban con la influencia de sus padres. Tenía que acabar con eso de raíz.

En el patio de la universidad se encontraban sentados Endo, Midorikawa, Hiroto y Fubuki, este último soñaba despierto, pensando en la mejor forma de disculparse con Goenji. Lo más probable era que se molestase por disculparse, pero aun así lo tenía que hacer.

No lo veía en 7 años y el primer día que lo ve, lo apuñala con un cuchillo. Quizás si le ayudaba un poco podría hacer que se acostumbrara un más rápido al puesto de director.

- No le des tantas vueltas- decía Hiroto- Goenji no está molesto contigo. Tú no tuviste la culpa de nada.

- Si- le dice Midorikawa, el culpable es otra persona- y mira directamente a Endo.

Pero Endo no estaba poniendo atención. Observaba a lo lejos esperando que Kazemaru llegara para poder irse a su clase.

- Déjalo, ese está más en la luna que Fubuki- le dice Hiroto. Rayos, a este paso todos llegaremos tarde.

- ¿Qué?- grito Endo asustando a los otros tres.

- ¿Qué te pasa Endo?- grita Fubuki- me asustaste.

- Perdón- dice Endo con más miedo aun- es que mira ¿Por qué Kazemaru está hablando con ese tipo?

Todos voltearon y efectivamente, Kazemaru hablaba con un chico de cabellera rubia.

- ¿Quieres saber?- le pregunta Fubuki. Endo solo asiente- entonces vamos. Fubuki se levanta jalando a Endo y llevándoselo consigo.

Hiroto y Midorikawa se miraron un instante y suspiraron al mismo tiempo "Nada bueno resultara de esto" pensaron ambos. Se levantaron y los siguieron.

Kazemaru llegaba a los terrenos de Fubushi, cuando es interceptado por cierto peli rubio que lo miraba molesto.

- Me mentiste- le reclama.

- ¿Sobre qué?- le pregunta Kazemaru sin comprender.

- Ayer dijiste que eras el nuevo director, pero hoy me entere de que en realidad no lo serás.

- O sobre eso. Si, hubo un cambio de planes de último momento. Pero dime ¿Quién te dijo sobre eso?

- Un chico de primer semestre de medicina llamado Goenji.

- Así que fue Goenji- dice Kazemaru pensando.

- Entonces ¿Quién es el nuevo director?- le cuestiona Aphrodi.

- ¿No te lo dijo Goenji?- le pregunta extrañado-el nuevo director es…

- Alguien más- termina Hiroto llegando en ese momento con los demás.

- ¿Qué hacen aquí?- les pregunta Kazemaru, pensé que ya estarían en clase. La primera hora comenzó desde hace 20 minutos.

- Te estábamos esperando- dice Fubuki.

- Además nosotros no nos perdemos de nada importante- dice Midorikawa- el profesor de física no ha podido dar la clase ayer por culpa de los alumnos y además, son temas básicos. No son muy difíciles.

- ¿Y tu Fubuki?-le pregunta Kazemaru- ¿te pierdes algo importante?

- Creo que estoy más calificado que mis profesores.

- En eso estoy de acuerdo- die Endo- Fubuki no necesita asistir a clases.

- Mejor no hables Endo. La primera hora tienes estadística y la matemática nunca ha sido tu fuerte- le regaña Kazemaru.

Endo se deprime, mientras los chicos solo se reían.

- Ejem- llama la atención Aphrodi- como decía ¿Quién es el nuevo director Kazemaru?

- Como dije al principio- se volvió a meter Hiroto- es alguien.

-No hablo contigo- le dijo Aphrodi- hablo con él.

- Con quien hables la respuesta es la misma- lo defendió Midorikawa- Kazemaru, es mejor no meterse en problemas. Te lo dijimos ayer.

- Peo fue Goenji quien le dijo del nuevo director- se defendió Kazemaru.

- Pero no le dijo quien era-le dijo Fubuki.

Aphrodi se estaba molestando. Si no fuera por esos entrometidos ya sabría quien era el nuevo director y lo habría sobornado para tenerlo bajo su control.

- Tienes razón. Lamentablemente Aphrodi, no te puedo decir quién es.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

- Ordenes de nuestro líder- dijo Midorikawa- cualquier queja directamente con él.

- ¿Y quién es su líder?- pregunta Aphrodi.

- Goenji- responden los cinco.

Esa respuesta molesto aun más a Aphrodi. Nuevamente Goenji se metía en sus planes.

- Me las pagara- dijo Aphrodi y se alejo de ellos.

- Suerte con ello-le grita Midorikawa.

- No lo molestes- le regaña Hiroto- solo lo empeoraras.

- Lo sé- responde Midorikawa y se va.

Todos entran a la universidad y esperan la siguiente hora para entrar a sus clases, pero para Kazemaru, Hiroto y Midorikawa, no sería una mañana muy sencilla. Por toda la facultad de física ya corría el rumor de lo que Goenji había hecho.

- ¿Por qué Goenji entro a la clase de física?- pregunto Midorikawa- no tiene nada que ver con su materia.

- No lo sé- le responde Hiroto- debe estar pensando en algo.

- ¿Ósea que no saben que está haciendo?- les pregunta Kazemaru.

- No- responden ambos con sinceridad.

- Entonces ¿Por qué no me dejaron decirle a Aphrodi que Goenji es el director? El no se los prohibió ni les dijo que quería que fuese un secreto.

- Pero tampoco dijo que lo podíamos decir. En serio Kazemaru. Has como si no supieras nada y solo observa lo que Goenji haga. Evita estar en su camino y no pasara nada malo. Las cosas están mejor así. No te metes en problemas y vives feliz.

- ¿Cómo pueden decir eso?

- Las cosas son así Kazemaru- le dijo Midorikawa- por más que queramos no podemos desobedecer a Goenji. Tiene todo preparado. Si haces lo contrario de lo que te dice o haces lo que él te dice, Goenji ya lo tiene decidido. Siempre pasa lo que él quiere. Tú puedes estar actuando como tú quieres, pero en realidad Goenji maneja los hilos para que tú tomes la decisión que él quiere.

- Sigo sin comprender su forma de ser- les confiesa Kazemaru.

- Nadie lo entiende. No puedes descifrar lo que hará.

La campana sonó para la hora del almuerzo. Todos se dirigieron al comedor, donde Endo y Fubuki los esperaban en una mesa.

- ¿Ya se enteraron de lo que hizo Goenji?- les pregunta Endo.

- Si- dice Kazemaru- armo un escándalo en una clase de física a la cual no entramos.

- No solo en física- dice Fubuki- en la mayoría de las clases. Parece que entrara a todas las clases de primero ¿en que estará pensando?

- Pregúntale- dice Hiroto- está en la puerta hablando con ese chico de hace rato.

- Kazemaru- le dice Endo- ¿Quién es ese chico?

- Se llama Terumi Afuro, está en el tercer semestre de medicina. Parece ser que era quien controlaba la escuela con el anterior director. Supongo que quiere hacer lo mismo con Goenji.

- Le deseo surte- dice Hiroto.

- Solo espero que no sea como tu- le dice Midorikawa.

Hiroto se queda callado y observa con cuidado a Aphrodi. "yo también lo espero" piensa Hiroto "no creo que Goenji sea tan bueno como conmigo"

"¿Por qué todos tienen los mismos ideales?" se preguntaba Goenji "creen que por ser ricos obtendrán todo lo que quieren. No les preocupa nadie más que ellos mismos. Estoy seguro de que nunca han hecho nada bueno por los demás." Goenji estaba muy sumergido en sus pensamientos, que no nota que alguien se dirija hacia él, hasta que choca con ella.

- ¿Qué demonio?- dice Goenji reaccionando- ¿Por qué no te fijas por dónde vas?

- Eso debería decir yo. No estabas prestándole atención a nada.

- A, eres tú de nuevo- dice Goenji- ¿Qué quieres ahora Aphrodi?

- ¿Quién demonios eres?- le pregunta muy molesto.

- Shuuya Goenji- le responde.

- Gracioso, ahora dime quién demonios eres realmente. Desde que llegaste no has hecho más que arruinar mis planes. Tenía todo preparado. Con el nuevo director el lugar iba a ser mío.

- Kazemaru no es tan ingenuo- le dice Goenji- además, Kazemaru desde un principio solo iba a ser el representante del verdadero director.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Me gustaría seguir charlando contigo, pero tengo cosas más importantes que hacer.

Goenji siguió su camino hacia la cafetería, pero cuando entra todas las miradas se centran en el. En la entrada Aphrodi lo intercepta de nuevo.

- Te tengo noticias. Aun que cambiara el director, me mando llama a mí personalmente. Dentro de poco te darás cuenta de que meterte conmigo no fue tu mejor idea.

- No sabes cuánto me aterro- dijo Goenji burlón.

- Ríete mientras puedas. No será por mucho tiempo.

- Lo que digas- le dice Goenji ignorándolo y se va a la mesa donde estaba los chicos.

Aphrodi lo observa y ve como Goenji se sienta con ellos.

"Así que realmente es su líder" piensa Aphrodi. "Pero todo el mundo tiene un punto débil y creo que encontré el tuyo."

Goenji estaba besando a Fubuki aun cuando todos lo estaban viendo. No le importaba realmente lo que pensaran de él. Se levanto y se acerco a Hiroto.

- Deja que se acerque a Fubuki y que se lo lleve, síganlos de cerca- le susurro. Hiroto solo asintió y vio como Goenji se marchaba nuevamente.

- ¿Qué te dijo?- pregunto Endo.

- Después les digo- dijo Hiroto al ver como Aphrodi se acercaba a ellos. Cruzo una mirada con Midorikawa, quien capto el mensaje y solo asintió.

Aphrodi ya se encontraba a un lado de ellos.

- ¿Puedo hablar contigo?- le pregunto a Fubuki gentilmente.

Fubuki volteo a ver a Hiroto, quien solo asintió y se giro a ver a Endo y Kazemaru.

- Claro, chicos vuelvo en un momento- dijo Fubuki.

- Espera Fubuki- dijo Kazemaru- a donde…

- Déjalo - dice Hiroto.

- Pero…

- Descuida, está bien- dice Midorikawa.

Kazemaru se queda callado y ve como Fubuki sale de la cafetería siguiendo a Aphrodi.

- ¿Por qué lo dejaron irse?- se queja Kazemaru.

- Ordenes de Goenji- se limita a decir Hiroto.

- ¿Qué exactamente les dijo Goenji?- pregunta Endo.

Hiroto y Midorikawa se levantaron.

- Deja que Aphrodi se acerque a Fubuki y se vayan, después síganlo.

Kazemaru y Endo también se levantaron y fueron detrás de Fubuki.

Aphrodi llevaba a Fubuki por un pasillo vacio. Lo mejor era no tener testigos, según él.

- Perdona- dijo Fubuki con un tono ingenuo- ¿vamos a ir muy lejos?

- Perdón- le dice Aphrodi- pero te tengo que decir algo importante y no quiero que nadie escuche.

- Ha, en ese caso ven- le dice Fubuki- es la hora del almuerzo, así que los salones estarán vacios.

- Pero están cerrados- le dice Aphrodi- la clave solo la tienen los maestros.

- Descuida, yo abriré para ti.

Fubuki se acerca a un salón y escribe su clave, seguido de su huella digital. La puerta se abre de par en par para asombro de Aphrodi.

- ¿Cómo hiciste eso?- le pregunta Aphrodi.

- ¿Qué cosa?- dice Fubuki fingiendo inocencia.

- ¿Cómo abriste? Los alumnos no pueden hacerlo.

-Es un código maestro. Puedo abrir lo que quiera.

- Ya veo- "este chico me servirá mucho" piensa Aphrodi.

Entraron al salón y Fubuki cierra nuevamente.

- Ahora que estamos aquí- le dice Fubuki- ¿Qué es lo que me querías decir?

- Más que decir, mostrar. Aphrodi se acerca a Fubuki y lo estrella contra la pared.

- ¿Qué haces?- le pregunta Fubuki fingiendo terror.

- Tranquilo, esto te gustara.

Aphrodi trata de besarlo, pero Fubuki sonríe y le da un golpe en el estomago haciendo que callera al piso de rodillas. Se acerco a él y lo sujeta contra el piso doblándole el brazo. Hiroto y los demás entran en ese momento, viendo a Aphrodi en el piso.

- ¿Desde cuándo sabes defenderte Fubuki?- pregunta Midorikawa incrédulo.

- Desde siempre- responde Fubuki- Goenji me enseño cuando éramos pequeños.

- Pudiste decírnoslo antes. Nos habrías ahorrado muchas visitas a la dirección.

- Jamás preguntaron.

- ¿Qué es lo que quería?- pregunto Endo viendo a Aphrodi.

- No lo sé- respondió Fubuki.

- Ósea que lo golpeaste sin motivo.

- Si tenía un motivo- se defiende Fubuki- me quizo besar y lo golpee.

Kazemaru veía a todos sin entender. Sentía que era el único que no sabía nada. Incluso el despistado de Endo entendía la situación mejor que él ¿acaso se había perdido una plática?

- Suéltame- grito Aphrodi- todos ustedes se arrepentirán. Hare que los expulsen a todos.

- ¿Y cómo lo harás?- pregunta Midorikawa- ¿nos acusaras con el director?

- Es una buena idea- dice Aphrodi- el me mando llamar hace rato. Si no llego me buscara y ustedes estarán en problemas.

Endo ve a Hiroto y Hiroto ve a Endo. Si Goenji había mandado llamar a Aphrodi, quería decir que algo iba a comenzar.

- Midorikawa- dice Hiroto- llévalo a con él y dile lo que paso con Fubuki.

- Si- responde Midorikawa.

Midorikawa se va con Aphrodi aun apresado.

- ¿Qué hará con él?- pregunta Hiroto en voz alta.

- No lo sé, pero esto solo era para advertirle- dice Fubuki pensando.

- Chicos- dice Kazemaru notando algo- ¿Cómo entramos aquí? Fubuki puede, ya que su clave es la principal, pero nosotros…

- ¿No te lo dije?- pregunta Fubuki- los códigos que les di son códigos maestros. Pueden abrir y cerrar todo, menos mi departamento.

- El tuyo también lo es Kazemaru- le dice Endo.

- ¿Tu como lo sabes?- le pregunta Kazemaru a Endo.

- Me lo dijo Goenji.

- ¿Cuándo?

- Pues…

- Eso no importa ahora- los interrumpe Hiroto- Fubuki ¿Qué hay que hacer ahora? Lo más probable es que las cosas cambien mucho ¿Aun quieres quedar como anónimo? O harás lo que puedas para ayudarlo.

- ¿Qué harán ustedes? - les pregunta Fubuki.

- Decidas lo que decidas Midorikawa y yo te seguiremos. No podemos dejarte solo. Eso fue lo que prometimos.

Entonces no queda más que hacer. Ya tome mi decisión.

Midorikawa llevaba a Aphrodi por los pasillos Con dirección a las oficinas. No era nada fácil llevarlo, pero de alguna forma lo estaba consiguiendo.

- Ya suéltame- gritaba Aphrodi- si voy a con el director no hay necesidad de arrastrarme. Te dije que él me mando llamar.

- Tienes razón- dice Midorikawa- ve con él. Yo te estaré esperando afuera de la oficina.

- Ni creas. Entras conmigo.

- ¿Para qué?

- Tú serás mi testigo de lo que tus amigos me hicieron.

- Como quieras, pero no te servirá de nada.

- Ya veremos.

Llegaron a la oficina y Aki los saludo.

- Hola, Midorikawa ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

- Traigo a Terumi Afuro ¿El está Aquí?

- Ha, Terumi, si, lo está esperando adentro.

- Gracias.

- Mido.

- ¿Sí?

- Se veía algo molesto. Ten cuidado.

- Gracias por la advertencia.

Entraron a la oficina y Midorikawa se adelanto.

- Tenías razón sobre sus intenciones, pero nuestra presencia era innecesaria. Fubuki se puede defender solo.

- No era por eso que los envié a seguirlos- dijo Goenji dándole vuelta a la silla.

- Tú -dice Aphrodi- así que tú eres el director- su mirada reflejaba odio puro.

- No, no lo soy. Solo soy un representante. El verdadero director…

- Soy yo.

* * *

><p>Hasta aquí. A que no se esperaban ese final para el capitulo.<p>

Bueno, como ven Fubuki decidió revelar quién es. Ahora es cuando las cosas se complican más. Los personajes revelan más secretos del pasado y al mismo tiempo ocultan otras.

Kazemaru sospecha de Endo y Hiroto impide que se descubra la verdad.

¿Por qué son tan leales a Goenji?

Los dejo con esas dudas. Espero que se estén divirtiendo.

Bey.


	9. Nuestro pasado

Capitulo 9: nuestro pasado.

- Soy yo-dice Fubuki entrandoa la sala.

- Te decidiste- dice Goenji.

- Lo sabías, por eso se lodijiste a Hiroto.

Goenji solo sonríe. SoloFubuki podía deducir sus planes. Aun que no pudiese evitarlos, sabía quepasaría.

- ¿Por qué?- dijo Aphrodi-¿Por qué tú eres el director? No eres importante. Si fuera él lo entendería. Eshijo de un famoso doctor de Japón pero tú, que tienes que te hace importante.

- ¿Eres idiota?- dice Hirotoentrando- el es más importante que todos aquí dentro.

- ¿Qué?

- La universidad mepertenece- dice Fubuki- tiene mi nombre FUBUki SHIrou. Soy el director porqueasí lo quiso mi padre. Cuando entre a la universidad tenía que ser el lo sabía, por eso siempre dijo ser mi representante, no mi sustituto.

- Es complicado, pero me temoque tendrás que obedecer las órdenes de Goenji- dijo Endo desde la puerta- esla única forma de que sobrevivas aquí.

Aphrodi no podía creer loque sucedía. Siempre había conseguido todo lo que quería, pero ahora las cosasestaban en su contra. Todo ese tiempo Goenji se había estado burlando de él.

- Entre tantos estudiantes¿Por qué yo?- pregunto Aphrodi.

- Para eliminar un problemahay que hacerlo de raíz- dijo Goenji- te lo dije, tengo mis contactos. Losproblemas en este lugar comenzaron desde que tú entraste. Amenazas a losmaestros, des interés en las clases, sobornos al director, pandillas dentro dela universidad, fiestas ilegales ¿continuo con la lista?

- Es suficiente- diceAphrodi- ¿Qué tienes pensado hacer conmigo?

- Aun no lo sé.

- ¿Qué? ¿Me trajiste aquí sinmotivo alguno?

- El motivo es simple,detener esos actos bajo mi jurisdicción. Me gusta que todos cumplan mis órdenesy tú eres el principal causante de problemas en este lugar, por lo tanto tengola obligación de detenerte.

- Estás loco- dijo Aphrodi-quizás el sea el dueño de la universidad, pero mi padre es el vice-presidentede FSeconomic y por lo tanto tiene más influencia que él o su padre.

Fubuki se queda el Aphrodi solo buscaba una excusa para seguir sintiéndose superior. Noera bueno que la gente se metiera tanto en su mundo. Eso por lo general ocasionabamuchos problemas, en especial a uno mismo.

- De verdad que eres idiota-dijo Midorikawa acercándose a Fubuki.- para tu información, Fubuki es elapellido más importante en todo Japón. FSeconomic es una de las empresas que lepertenece. El es el presidente.

- Y t pediré que no mencionesa su padre de nuevo- dijo Goenji molesto, acercándose a Fubuki y abrazándolo- porqueestá muerto- termino fríamente.

Aphrodi ahora si noentendía nada. Sabía que el apellido Fubuki era muy portante en todo Japón ysegún las noticias de hace algunos años, toda la familia haba muerto de formamisteriosa quedando solo un integrante a cargo de todo, pero ya que se hacíacargo de la compañía siempre pensó que era algún adulto, no un niño tomando las decisiones.

- Como vez, incluso tu padreno puede ayudarte. Las cosas son así: obedeces o desapareces ¿Cuál te gustamás?- decía Goenji desinteresado.

- ¿En que consistedesaparecer?- pregunto esperanzado.

- La muerte- dijeron Hiroto yMidorikawa al unisonó.

- La respuesta es obvia- dijoGoenji- esta discusión acabo.

Todos se marcharon dellugar llevándose consigo a Aphrodi. El último en salir era Endo.

- Endo- dijo Goenji.

Endo se detuvo allí mismo. Sabíalo que le diría, pero aun así, necesitaba oírlo de él para reaccionar.

- Kazemaru es el que elegirá,ya lo sabes. No puedes ocultarle todo para siempre. Es amigo de Fubuki, si no lofuera no estaría en peligro, pero así no tienes opción. La ignorancia ya no losalvara. Lo supiste desde que me volviste a ver. Pronto comenzara.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo nos queda?-dijo Endo por lo bajo.

- Un mes- respondió Goenji-en un mes las cartas estarán sobre la mesa.

- Entiendo- dijo uno- se lo diréhoy.

- No es necesarioapresurarte. Díselo en el transcurso de la semana. Los planes no cambian. Ya lafecha está fijada. Díselo a tu manera.

Endo solo asiente y seretira de la oficina. Goenji se deja caer en la silla y suspira pesadamente.

- ¿Cuál es el problema?- lepregunta Fubuki.

- Todo inicia en un mes- lecontesta Goenji- en ese periodo tan corto debo conseguir todo. De otra forma nohabrá servido de nada lo que he hecho.

- Tranquilo- le dice Fubuki- note preocupes por mí. Lo que has hecho ha sido por mi culpa, ya no teatormentes. Yo soy el culpable de todo.

- No- le dice Goenjiabrazándolo- tú no tienes la culpa de nada. El es el culpable, si él no hubieradicho nada, ahora todos viviríamos felices.

- ¿Por qué no me dices quienes él?- le exige Fubuki- no cargues con todo tu solo. Yo también quierosaberlo, quiero aligerar tu carga.

- Si realmente quieres eso,entonces vuelve a ser mi Fubuki- le dice Goenji.

Fubuki se aleja de él. Esoera lo único que no podía hacer. No podía volver a ser el chico ignorante queera antes. No podía volver a dejar a Goenji sufrir solo mientras él vivía feliza su manera sin conocer la verdad. O al menos una parte de la verdad.

- Te lo dije, ese Fubuki yano existe.

- Si que existe, pero no loquieres dejar salir.

- Quizás tengas razón. Quizásese Fubuki realmente este aquí, pero no saldrá, al menos no mientras esto sigaigual.

- Entonces yo me encargare deponerle punto final- le dijo Goenji.

Fubuki comenzó a llorar ensu pecho. Su llanto era amargo. Necesitaba desahogarse.

- Tranquilo- le dice Goenji-no es necesario que te esfuerces demasiado. Solo haz lo que puedas. Hay cosasque solo tú puedes hacer.

Fubuki asiente.

- Sera mejor que regreses aclases. Ya debieron haber comenzado.

- No- dice Fubuki- losmaestros encenderán mi falta. Al fin y al cabo, sabrán quien soy.

- ¿Se los dirás?

- Tú lo dijiste. Hay cosasque solo yo puedo hacer, y para eso necesito que sepan quién soy. Soy tu punto débil,Goenji. Pero también tú mejor arma. La prueba de ser tu punto débil son Hirotoy Midorikawa, y la prueba de que soy tu mejor arma es que me hallas enseñadoauto defensa.

Goenji no le dice nada¿para qué? Ya todo estaba dicho. Nuevamente había acertado en sus planes. Nohabía necesidad de explicar nada.

- Preparare una reunión estatarde para que te presentes.

- Tu igual.

- Si- le dice Goenji- hay queponer las cartas sobre la mesa e iniciar el plan.

- Entonces hazlo.

Fubuki se acerca a Goenji ylo besa. Goenji le corresponde agarrándolo de la cintura y poniéndolo sobre elescritorio.

Metió su mano por debajo desu camisa, provocando un suspiro por parte de Fubuki, que Goenji aprovecho parameter su lengua en el beso.

Le quito la camisa porcompleto, dejando expuesto su lentamente su mano por todo su pecho yse detuvo en el hombro izquierdo.

Observo detenidamente ellugar. Aun se podía ver una antigua cicatriz.

- Creo que fui muy amable conellos- dice Goenji- jamás se borrara esta cicatriz.

- La tuya tampoco- lecontesta Fubuki tocando su abdomen- pero lo que hiciste es más que suficientepara mí. Ahora tengo gurda espaldas incondicionales.

Un peli rojo corría por unamansión persiguiendo a un pequeño niño asustado.

- Detente- grito Hiroto- dejade correr. Quizás no te guste, pero esa es la verdad. Tú mejor que nadie losabe.

- Es mentira- gritaba elpequeño- es mentira. No pienso escuchar nada.

El niño siguió corriendopor el amplio pasillo. A su forma de ver se hacían más largos a cada final del pasillo se encontraba un peli verde que le sonreía de formapsicópata.

- Ven aquí- le dijohaciéndole señas con la mano- nos divertiremos un rato.

El chico, al tratar deescapar de ellos entra en la primera habitación que está a su alcance, pero seequivoco de escondite. Esa era una de las pocas habitaciones que no tenían otrasalida. Desesperado cerró la puerta olvidando el seguro. Se metió en el armarioy se quedo allí quieto, deseando que lo dejasen tranquilo.

La puerta fue abierta conun estruendo demasiado audible.

- No sirve de nada que teescondas Fubuki- dijo Hiroto entrando- notienes lugar para huir ni para escapar.

Fubuki tentó el suelo delarmario en busca de algo con lo cual defenderse. Toco algo frio y largo,parecía de metal, pero cuando trato de agarrarla las puertas de closet fueronabiertas, dejando ver a un Hiroto con entusiasmo y a un Midorikawa con cara depervertido.

- Aun no lo entiendes Fubuki-dijo Midorikawa- tu eres igual que nosotros y la mayoría de la escuela. Goenjisolo te usa, aun así no entiendo porque estas todo el tiempo con él, como si élte perteneciera- termino gritando.

- Eso no es así- le dijoFubuki- el me quiere. Aunque no lo diga, se que lo hace.

- A ti nadie te quiere- ledice Fubuki- todos te han abandonado ¿Por qué crees que a tu hermano no leimporto quitarse la vida? Estaba arto de fingir cariño contigo. Por eso se hamatado el mismo. Primero se alejo de ti por un tiempo. Goenji hizo lo mismo enesas fechas según tengo entendido.

- No es verdad- gritabaFubuki agarrando su cabeza con todas sus fuerzas- el no se mato, el no se mato-el me quería, no se mato.

- Algunas personas no quierenver la realidad aun cuando esta ante sus ojos.

- ¡Es mentira!- gritos Fubukide nuevo.

- Ya me tienes arto- gritaHiroto dándole un puñetazo al abdomen- te mostrare lo que es el verdadero terror.

Fubuki desesperado se arrastroal closet, en busca de lo que sea que fuese el pedazo de metal. Realmente no leimportaba lo que fuese, con que se pudiese defender.

Cuando la tomo, de diocuenta de que esa u arma. Una pistola para ser más exactos. Su expresión cambioante tal descubrimiento y una sonrisa desesperada salió de su garganta,asustando a los otros dos.

Fubuki apunto su arma haciaellos y serró sus ojos listos para disparar, pero al mismo tiempo que presionabael gatillo alguien abría la puerta del cuarto con desesperación.

- Detente Fubuki- grito, peroera demasiado tarde.

Fubuki abrió los ojos conmiedo. Temía por lo que podía haber hecho, pero jamás se imagino ver eso.

Goenji estaba frente a éldeteniendo la hemorragia que tenía en el abdomen por culpa de la bala.

- Go- Goenji- dijo Fubuki-¿Por qué lo hiciste?

- No te vuelvas un acecino-le dijo Goenji-no manches tus manos con nada, paraíso estoy yo aquí, para hacerel trabajo sucio. Tú no debes mancharte con sangre. Vive tranquilo- Goenji lemostro una sonrisa que ocultaba los claros signos de dolor.

Fubuki se acerco a él y loayudo a sentarse evitando lastimarlo más.

- Ellos tienen razón- dijoFubuki viendo a u Hiroto y un Midorikawa en completo shock por el susto- no pertenezcoaquí. No hago más que hacer sufrir a todos.

- No es así- le dice Goenji-me haces feliz mi.

Fubuki empieza a llorar a importaba que trataba de hacer, siempre terminaba lastimando Goenji. Elsiempre se sacrificaba por su bien. Pues bien, ahora era su turno de hacerlo.

- Así no sufrirás más-le dijoFubuki.

Goenji abrió sus ojos sincomprender de que hablaba. Para Goenji era como presenciar una había tomado el arma de nuevo, pero esta vez la dirijo a su propiacabeza.

- Así nadie más sufrirá.

Fubuki tiro del gatillo,pro Goenji jalo su brazo justo a tempo y la bala le atravesó el hombro.

- Hiroto… Hiroto… Hiroto…- seoía una voz a lo lejos- Hiroto ¿me estas escuchando?

- ¿Qué?- reacciona por fin elmencionado.

- Te pregunte si teníamos unplan o volvíamos a clases- le dice Midorikawa- estas en las nubes ¿en qué piensas?

- Recordaba- dijo Hiroto- algosin importancia realmente.

Midorikawa asiente ensilencio. Algo le ocultaba y se lo sacaría aunque fuese por la fuerza.

- Las órdenes son asistir aclases y actuar normal hasta que ellos nos lo indiquen. Endo ¿Cuánto tiempo másnos queda?

- Un mes exacto- respondeEndo- después de eso las cosas se pondrán peor.

- ¿De qué hablas Endo?- diceKazemaru- ¿Qué es lo que ocurrirá en un mes?

- Bueno, en un mes…

- En otro momento- interrumpeHiroto nuevamente.

- No- dice Endo- tengo unasemana para hacerlo.

- Así que eso quería me hacia raro, en ese caso suerte. Midorikawa, Aphrodi, nos vamos.

- Esperen- dice Aphrodi- aunno entiendo nada ¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí?

- Descuida- le dice Kazemaru-no eres el único.

Con este comentarioKazemaru se va del lugar con un simple "nos vemos luego" para después irse dellugar.

Endo salió corriendo detrásde él.

- Espera Kazemaru- le gritabaEndo.

- Mucha suerte- le dijeronHiroto y Midorikawa antes de que se fuera.

- Sera mejor que nos vayamosa clase ya, antes de que se nos haga tarde- dijo Hiroto- pero ahora que lopienso, no sé qué haces tú aquí. Los de segundo no tienen cursos deintroducción. Solo los de primer año.

- Tengo mis asuntos- dijoAphrodi- así que si me disculpan, me iré a mi habitación.

- Te sugiero estar cerca- ledijo Midorikawa- te aseguro que los anuncios de hoy te gustaran mucho.

- Lo tomare en cuenta- lesdijo antes de marchar también.

- Entonces solo quedamos losdos- dijo Midorikawa.

- Si, será mejor que nosvayamos a clases.

Comenzó a avanzar por elcorredor a su siguiente clase, pero Midorikawa no lo está siguiendo, por elcontrario, iba en dirección opuesta.

- Mido ¿A dónde vas?- lepregunto Hiroto.

- A clases- respondióMidorikawa.

- Pero es por acá.

- No, por halla es el taller,el aula queda del otro lado- se reía Midorikawa- creo que te dibujare un mapapara que no te pierdas.

- Ja, ja, ja- decía Hirotoirónico- no es gracioso. Cualquiera se perdería en este enorme lugar. Es que¿Por qué el taller esta tan lejos de los salones?

- Es una buena cuestión. Comosea ¿vas o te quedas?

- Ya voy.

Ambos se fueron condirección de las aulas a tomar el resto de sus clases.

- ¿Qué haremos con ellos?- sepreguntaban un grupo de señores.

- Lo mejor sería llevarlos aun internado- decía uno.

- No, eso sería muy caro paranosotros- decía el otro.

- Entonces no hay másremedio. Los llevaremos a un orfanatorio. Allí se harán cargo de ellos y no noscostara nada, solo tenemos que decir que los hallamos por allí. Si saben lo queles conviene, esos niños no dirán nada.

Ya tenían todo planeado. Nopodía salir nada mal. Esos niños habían sido abandonados por sus padres. Notenían a nadie, así que no habría mucho problema.

- ¿Qué tal si yo digo algo?-dijo una voz de niño frente a ellos.

- ¿Quién está allí? -preguntauno de los hombres.

Frente a ellos estaba unniño de no más de 9 o 10 años, pelo crema que los miraba molesto.

- Goenji ¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunta el otro-¿Dónde están tus papas?

- Eso no importa. He venido aayudar a unos amigos. Yo me hare cargo de ellos.

- Eso no es posible niño-dijo el primer hombre- alguien como tú no puede hacerse responsable de otrosdos niños.

- Lo que él quiso decir- leinterrumpió el otro hombre- es que tu eres muy joven y no cuentas con elrecurso suficiente para cuidar de ellos. Quizás si tu padre quisiera adoptarlospodría ser otra opción.

- Puede que sea joven, perocuento con el capital y los recursos suficientes para hacerme responsable deellos. En canto a mis padres, no tengo por qué depender de ellos todo eltiempo. Soy capaz de cuidarme solo.

- Aun así, no podemos dejarque lo hagas.

- Es su decisión. Yo me hagocargo de ellos, o digo lo que tienen planeado hacer con ellos. Es fácil deentender, así que arreglen los papeles que tengo prisa.

- Aun que pudiéramos hacereso, necesitamos una hoja donde tus padres te den permiso y varios documentostuyos.

Goenji tiro un folder muyabultado sobre la mesa frente a ellos.

- Todo lo que necesitan estaallí. Registros de ingresos mensuales de las compañías a mi nombre y miscuentas. Nada de eso es manejado por mis padres, sino por mí mismo, así queesto sí es posible. Los documentos para la adopción e ambos están allí tambié faltan sus firmas para que sean míos.

- ¿Realmente estas conscientede lo que haces Goenji?

- Por supuesto.

- Entonces creo que estáhecho. Pondré mi firma, pero que esto quede entre nosotros.

- Bien, nadie sabrá de esto,ni siquiera mis padres. Eso está más que hecho.

Un peli plata se encontrabasumergido en los papeles que le había proporcionado Aki hace unos ía que firmar cada uno de ellos al igual que Fubuki. Eran las cartasdirigidas a los padres de primer año para la junta.

- Goenji- le dice Fubuki parallamar su atención- iré a dar una vuelta por el lugar para ver cómo van lasclases.

- De acuerdo- le contesta sinalzar la vista- ten cuidado con quien hablas.

- No soy un niño- le dicemolesto haciendo un puchero para después reírse.

En cuanto salió de laoficina, Goenji saco su celular y marco un número. El teléfono sonó variasveces antes de ser contestado.

- ¿Diga?- respondieron en laotra línea con un tono seco.

- Agrega alguien a tu lista-dice Goenji sin presentarse.

- ¿Cuál es su nombre?

- Midorikawa de primersemestre. Para esta tarde.

- Dalo por hecho.

La comunicación se corto yuna sonrisa maléfica se pudo apreciar en Goenji. Pronto todo sería como antes.

Volvió a concentrarse enlos papeles y comenzó a sellarlos por él y por Fubuki. Tenía casi media horahaciendo eso, cuando la puerta de su oficina es abierta bruscamente por un pelirosa.

- ¿Dónde está?- gritaba comouna fiera- se que está aquí.

- Ya le dije que el directorsalió un momento, así que espérelo afuera- trataba de detenerlo Aki.

- Está bien Aki- dijo Goenji-yo me hare cargo de él. Señor Goenji, perdón por interrumpirlo en su trabajo,es que no pude controlarlos por mucho tiempo.

- ¿Controlarlos?-preguntoGoenji- ¿Quién es el otro?

- Soy yo- dice alguienentrando.

Era de pelo café cortado delos lados, con una cola de caballo al centro, tez un poco morena y ojos verdes.

- ¿Por qué están aquí Fudou?-le dijo Goenji.

- Hitomiko- fue todo lo quele dijo.

- Ya veo. Aki, por favoravisa que por mi decisión el alumno Someoka no asistirá al resto e clases yavisa de una vez sobre la reunión a la última hora. Tendré que interrumpir laclase, ya que después de clases debo encargarme de otros alumnos.

- Como usted ordene joven.

Aki se marcho, dejando aFudou y Someoka en la habitación a una distancia prudente una de la otra.

- ¿Cuál es la razón por laque fallaras de esta forma?- le pregunta Goenji a Fudou ignorando a Someoka.

- No he fallado, ya que no heempezado. Cuando entre a la universidad me encontré con Fubuki y cuando estabahablando con él apareció este tipo quejándose de que Fubuki era suyo. Fubuki seenojo y trato de golpearlo, cuando lo detuve este tipo se acerco a mí y me dijoque soltara lo que no me pertenecía y trato de golpearme, así que solté aFubuki para detener a este y Fubuki lo golpeo. Se fue de allí dejándolo tiradoy cuando me iba a ir, apareció Hitomiko y me acuso de haberlo golpeado.

Goenji no sabía si reírse omolestarse. Por una parte le parecía gracioso ver a un Fudou inocente sercastigado, ya que nunca era inocente y por otra le molestaba que Someokaquisiera apoderarse de Fubuki.

- Bien, te puedes ir. Yo mehare cargo de el por el momento. Ya sabes que hacer. Dile a Kidou que tienetrabajo que hacer. Esta en clase química en el edificio "c" aula 18 por siquieres llevarlo. Solo dile al profesor que te envió yo y te dejara llevártelosin queja. Es más, creo que te gustara su expresión al oír mi nombre.

- Ya me lo imagina-dice Fudousonriendo- dime ¿Cómo le haces para atormentar a los maestros de esa forma yhacer que te obedezcan?

- Secreto de estado- diceGoenji en broma- puede que después te lo cuente.

Fudou sale de la oficinapasando con una sonrisa de superioridad a un lado de una sorprendida Aki.

- ¿Por qué se marcha?- lepregunta Aki- si es el joven Goenji, es imposible que lo dejar amachar sinningún tipo de amenaza o castigo.

- No me confundas concualquier otra persona- dice Fudou sin molestarse en verla- yo actuó conforme asus órdenes, por lo tanto no puedo ser tocado por nadie, ni siquiera losmaestros. Tú deberías saberlo ya.

Dentro de la oficina Goenjiseguía revisando los papeles sin tomarle importancia a la presencia de fin y al cabo, el no sería quien escogería su castigo.

- ¿Qué estas esperando?- ledice Someoka- tengo un examen a la ultima hora, no puedo perder mi tiempocontigo. Solo dime mi castigo y listo.

- 1ro. No te pondré yo uncastigo, 2do. Por si no escuchaste no habrá clases a la ultima hora, mandellamar a una reunión de alumnos y maestros, y 3ro. Espero a que llegue eldirector.

- Así que los rumores eranfalsos- dice Someoka para sí, pero Goenji alcanza escucharlo.

- ¿Qué rumores?

- Desde que interrumpiste lasclases, corren los rumores de que tú eres el nuevo director, pero eso esimposible, eres muy joven.

- En realidad- le interrumpeGoenji- los rumores no están tan equivocados. Te diré algo, el director tienemi edad y yo soy tanto o más influyente con los maestros que el e incluso conel mismo.

- Cualquiera se puede ganarsu simpatía, no te creas único.

- Puede ser. Pero endefinitiva tú ya la perdiste por completo.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Goenji- dijo Fubukientrando- me encontré a Fudou en el pasillo, pero tuve un inconveniente con untipo de estadística. Dile a Fudou que lo busque que quiero que tenga sucastigo.

- Entonces dáselo- diceGoenji señalándolo.

Fubuki borra su sonrisa dela cara y deja una expresión de fura en su rostro.

- ¿Por qué esta aquí?-pregunta Fubuki.

- Después de que lo golpeastellego Hitomiko y culpo a Fudou de hacerlo y los envió aquí. Entonces ¿Cuál essu castigo?

- Espera ¿Por qué elbomboncito me pondrá un castigo?- pregunta Someoka molesto.

- Has cavado tu tumba-diceFubuki con los ojos echando chispas- no hare nada por ti.

- ¿De qué ha…?

Pero antes de terminar,Goenji lo había golpeado en el rostro.

- Se lo dijiste a Fudou ¿no?-le dice Goenji- no toques lo que no te pertenece. El es mío, así que será mejorque por tu bien, no te le acerques.

- Imbécil- dice Someoka- melas pagaras. Cuando regrese el director, no te escaparas de un castigo poresto.

Fubuki comenzó a reírse porel comentario de Someoka.

- ¿Qué es logracioso?-pregunta molesto.

- De verdad eres idiota. Yosoy el director. Y te lo dije, no hare nada por ti. Yo no soy tuyo. Soy deGoenji, a él le pertenezco.

Antes de que dijesen algo mas,la puerta e abierta nuevamente esta vez por un chico de rastas y googles. Viola escena con una gota en la cabeza.

- ¿Interrumpo algo?- pregunto.

- Para nada- dijo Goenji- quebueno que te dieron el mensaje primero Kidou.

Kidou se sonroja y desvíala cabeza.

- Fudou está molesto con lavíctima, así que quiere que sea rápido. Dime ¿Quién es la nueva víctima?

- Lo tienes frente a ti- diceFubuki algo molesto- por cierto, ¿victima de qué?

Kidou mira a Goenji, elcual niega con la cabeza. El solo asiente.

- Es Fudou, imagina lo que lequiere hacer. Esta muy molesto con él.

- Ya veo- dice Fubukisonriendo- en ese caso. Ese será su castigo, estar con Fudou.

Kidou solo lo observa conculpabilidad, si supiera lo que le harán no diría que lo hagan.

- ¿Eso es todo Goenji?- ledice Kidou

- Si, ya saben qué hacer.

- Descuida- le dice Fudou entrandoa la oficina- somos profesionales.

A Someoka le daba malaespina todo esto.

- ¿Serias tan amable deacompañarnos?- le dijo Kidou.

- No tengo razones parahacerlo.

- Es por eso que lo hago a mimanera dice Fudou acercándose a Someoka- esto te dolerá un poco.

Antes de que reaccionaran,Someoka estaba inconsciente en el piso.

- Esa es la mejor forma- diceFudou- nos vemos después Fubuki, adiós Goenji.

- Adiós- responden los dos.

- ¿No iras con él?- le diceFubuki a Kidou

- No- le responde este- daráuna vueltas por la ciudad, se detendrá a comer y después me llamara para que lediga dónde está y la dirección de el lugar perfecto que haya planeado.

- Ya veo. Suerte con elentonces.

- Si, adiós.

- Adiós.

Kidou sale de la oficina yse despide gentilmente de una ya traumada Aki.

Fubuki se acerca a Goenji ylo calma, aunque quien más necesitaba calmarse era él. Había tenido acosadorestras de él, pero jamás se espero ser llamado propiedad de alguien que no fueseGoenji.

- La junta empezara pronto-ledice Goenji- será mejor que te prepares mentalmente.

- Lo sé- esto seria locontrario a lo que quería para mis estudios.

- Aun te puedes arrepentir-le dice Goenji abrazándolo- no es necesario que lo hagas.

- No- le dice Fubuki- siqueremos que todo salga bien, debo hacerles frente. Ya no más secretos. Quierotoda la verdad.

- No creo que se pueda- diceGoenji- no aun.

- ¿Por qué?

- Hay cosas que es mejor nosaberse. Incluso yo quisiera no saber algunas cosas.

- La ignorancia no es la paz-le dice Fubuki- eso solo logra un mundo ficticio y más dolor al volver a larealidad.

- No si jamás te dejodespertar- le dice Goenji sin soltarlo.

- No puedes cuidarme toda lavida- le dice Fubuki- tarde o temprano me debo enterar de las cosas.

- Preferiría que fuese tarde.

Un chico moreno de pelocafé caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela. Sus clases se habían suspendidopor algún motivo que realmente no se molesto en escuchar.

Estaba demasiado preocupadocomo para prestarle atención a algo que no tenía nada que ver con él, o almenos eso creía él.

- Oye, chico- le gritarondesde lejos.

El chico se giro a verquien le hablaba.

- ¿Me hablas a mi?- pregunto.

- Si, te hablo a ti.

- ¿Qué ocupas?

- Vengo a ofrecerte un trato-le dijo.

- ¿Trato? ¿Qué clase detrato?- pregunto curioso.

- Descuida, no es nada deahora, sino dentro de unos años.

- Lo siento, no creo recordar un trato con alguien que no conozco dentro deunos años.

- Que descortés soy- le dicela otra persona- mi nombre es Shuuya Goenji y he escuchado que tienes problemasen tu casa. Mi trato es te pago el resto de tus estudios y tú me harás unfavor.

- ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

- Lo sabrás en su momento,pero me temo que deberás estudiar en otro país.

- ¿Por qué?

- Después te lo qué dices ¿aceptas mi trato?

- Claro, no tengo nada queperder.

- Bien, arreglare tus papelespara el intercambio. Dime ¿Dónde quisieras estudiar?

- Hm, Alemania.

- Entonces está hecho. Estefin de semana te irás a Alemania.

Goenji se alejo por elpasillo dejando a un chico algo consternado sin saber si realmente lo haría osolo era una broma.

- Espera- le dice- mi nombrees…

- Descuida, se quién eres.

Se marcho sin volver a veratrás.


	10. Comprendiendo a Goenji

Capitulo 10:comprendiendo a goenji.

Un peli azul veía aburridoel clase tenía mucho que había comenzado, pero él no había prestadola menor atención. Seguía molesto con Endo por ocultarle cosas. Le parecíainjusto ser el único que no supiera nada de su mejor amigo.

Era como si cada vez queiba a descubrir algo, alguien se entrometiera para asegurarse de que no lohiciera. Tal vez era solo su imaginación, o tal vez realmente le ocultabantodo.

- Kazemaru- le dijeron aloído asustándolo.

- ¿Qué?- grito Kazemarullamando la atención de las pocas personas que quedaban en el salón- a eres tuMidorikawa.

- Perdón por asustarte, perola clase ya ha terminado- le dice Midorikawa- la siguiente es en el aula dequímica con el grupo de al lado.

- Ya veo, entonces vallamos.

Se dirigieron al aulamencionada, pero en la entrada estaba Endo recargado en la pared esperando quesaliera. Al parecer tenía mucho tiempo allí.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- lepregunta Kazemaru.

- Te esperaba. Tengo quehablar contigo.

- Pues yo no.

- Vamos Kazemaru, es muydifícil para mí hablar de esto contigo ¿no podrías hacerlo un poco más fácil?

- No lo creo- le contestafríamente provocando una ligera risita en Midorikawa y Hiroto.

- Chicos, no me estánayudando- les diciendo.

- Lo siento Endo, pero estote lo encargaron a ti, no a nosotros.

- Bien, no me dejas opción-le dice Endo y lo jala.

- Espera, a donde crees queme llevas.

- Eso es lo de menos. Meescucharas quieras o no.

Se llevo a Kazemaru através de los pasillos hasta llegar a la cafetería.

- Endo, no creo que sea horade comer, además está cerrado, por más que lo quieras no hay comida.

- No he venido a eso.

- ¿Entonces?

Endo abre a puerta y mete aKazemaru, antes de entrar el mismo.

- Bien, aquí no hay nadie.

- ¿Eso era ironía?- lepregunta Kazemaru.

- Ya basta Kazemaru. Sé queestas molesto porque no te dije nada nunca, pero era mejor que no supieras. Tumismo decías que no te gustaba ver a Fubuki de esa forma. Pues allí está larespuesta de el por qué. Porque Goenji no estaba es que se volvió de esa es la prueba de que es mejor no saber nada. Goenji siempre le oculto todo loque le podía hacer daño y cuando se tuvo que ir, ya no había nadie que loprotegiera de la verdad.

- Eso es lo que yo digo. Si élno estuviera, todo sería como antes.

- ¿Preferirías tener a unfrio e inexpresivo Fubuki que al verdadero?

- Prefiero al antiguo Fubukique a este que sufre por todo.

- Dices que sufre, pero siprestaras atención te darías cuenta de que ahora sonríe de verdad y no no está sufriendo Kazemaru, el que sufre realmente es Goenji. El estácargando con todos los problemas de Fubuki sin quejarse. Si realmente te da lástimaalguien debería ser el.

Endo se va del lugarcompletamente molesto.

- Espera Endo- le gritaKazemaru- se supone que me trajiste para decirme todo ¿o no?

- Eso era antes de que medijeras que no me querías escuchar. No hay peor sordo que el que no quiere oí estés calmado me avisas.

- ¿A dónde vas?-le preguntaKazemaru.

- A clases, tú deberías hacerlo mismo.

Endo desaparece por lapuerta cerrando tras de sí.

- Quizás solo este viendo loque quiero ver- dice Kazemaru antes de irse a su clase.

Al salir de la cafetería cerroesta con su clave. Se sentía extraño enescribirla en eselugar.

- joven- le dijo una maestra,se trataba de Hitomiko- ¿Qué cree que esta haciendo?

- Cerrar- le contesta Kazemarusin mucho interés.

- Muy chistosito ¿Por qué tieneuna clave que abre y cierra este lugar?- le cuestiona- ¿a quien le robo suclave?

- A nadie, es mia, puedecomprobarla con quien sea.

- ¿disculpen?- dice Aki acercándosea ellos- ¿interrumpo algo?

- No, descuida Aki, dime ¿Quées lo que ocupas?

- Es que el joven Goenji me pidióque cancelara la ultima hora para que sea la reunión, ya que tiene que atendera unos alumnos después de clases, pero algunos exámenes estaban programados aesa hora ¿podra ayudarme a crear un nuevo horario de exámenes para mañana?

- ¿Por qué no lo hace Goenji?

- No quise molestarlo conesto, ya que esta haciendo las invitaciones para los padres de familia en unmes. Dijo que quería hacerlas el mismo, para familiarizarse conlas familias quehacistian a este lugar. Ha estado todo el dia con ellas,así que seria darle mástrabajo, ya que deben ser entregadas mañana mismo.

- Esmuchopara el soo.

- Descuida, el podrá con eso-le dice Hitomiko de forma fría- Aki, dime ¿Quién es el?

- Hitomiko-san, el es KazemaruIchirouta, iba a ser el ayudante del director, antes de que el joven Goenji tomarael asunto en sus manos.

- Eso responde su pregunta?-le dice Kazemaru- no quiero ser grocero, pero se me hace tare para ir a clases.

No se espero a recibir una aprobación,solose fue, no sin antes decirle aaki que le ayudaría en clases.

La clase ya había iniciadocuando el entro. El profesor le permitió la entrada solo porque él también sehabía retrasado y entro poco antes que él.

Todos lo miraban de formaextraña, como si esperaran que hiciera algo.

- ¿Qué tanto ven todos?- lepregunta a Hiroto y Midorikawa sentándose en medio de ellos.

- Ya están corriendo losrumores sobre que Goenji es el director y como estábamos sentados con el creenque haremos lo mismo que él en las clases anteriores- le responde Hiroto- ¿tedijo algo Endo?

- No mucho- contestadesviando la mirada.

"atención a todos losprofesores" se escucho el intercomunicador "se les comunica que el alumnoSomeoka de primer año no se presentara al resto de clases por orden del jovenGoenji" toda la clase volteo a verlos a los tres, incluso el profesor.

Hiroto y Midorikawa se veíanentre sí.

- El primero-susurraron ambosy dirigieron su mirada hacia un chico moreno con pelo en rastas queprácticamente los ignoraba pensando en algo que anotaba en su cuaderno.

"también se les comunicaque la ultima hora será cancelada, ya que habrá una reunión de alumnos ymaestros en el auditorio para la presentación formal del director. Eso es todo"

Si Kazemaru antes se sentíavigilado, ahora podría estar en un juzgado ¿Cómo podían soportarlo esos os?

- Descuida, te acostumbraras-le dice Hiroto.

- Si, no somos los únicos quesufren de esto ¿no es así Kidou?- dice Midorikawa volteando a ver al chico derastas.

Este solo les sonrió parasumergirse nuevamente en sus planes.

- No quisiera ser una víctima-dice Midorikawa en un susurro.

- ¿No quieres serlo, o noquieres volver a serlo?

- Es igual. El punto es queno quiero.

- No lo entiendo- lesinterrumpe Kazemaru.

- Ya lo entenderás. Todo ensu momento.

Kazemaru suspiro resignadopor millonésima vez en dos días. En definitiva esa semana seria eterna.

Decidió tomar todotranquilamente y hacer lo que Aki le pidió. No le tomo más de 5 minutos y parasu suerte la clase seguía en sus debates personales.

Antes de que la clasepudiese continuar de nuevo, alguien llamo a la puerta y esta se abrióautomáticamente. El profesor volteo a la misma sorprendiéndose al ver a Fudouentrar como si fuese su casa.

- Joven Fudou ¿Qué cree que estáhaciendo?- le grita el profesor- cometió tantos errores que no se por dondecomenzar. Primero, esta no es su clase segundo, se pide permiso para entrar,tercero, los de segundo año aun no entran.

- Tranquilícese profe he venido a verlo, vengo por Kidou.

- Te habías tardado- le dieeste poniéndose de pie y saliendo del aula seguido de Fudou.

- Esperen un momento. No le hedado permiso de irse señor Kidou.

- No es necesario que le depermiso- dice Fudou y el profesor estuvo a punto de contestarle, pero Fudoucontinuo- Goenji me pidió que lo llevara a con él.

La cara del maestro seestaba poniendo blanca.

- En ese caso, me disculpopor retrasarlos. Te deseo suerte con el Kidou.

- Descuide- le dice estedesde el pasillo- la suerte la necesitara otro.

Los cuchicheos de nuevocomenzaron en el salón.

- Mido-chan- le dice unachica detrás de él- es la misma amenaza que en secundaria ¿no es cierto?

- Si- le contesta Midorikawa-no creí que recordaras a Goenji.

- ¿Quién no recordaría a esechico? Sin duda el mejor compañero en la cama. Quienes lo conocen te dirán esoo que te alejes de él o lo que le pertenece.

- ¿Cuántos de aquí lorecuerdan?- pregunto Hiroto interrumpiéndolos.

- Mínimo 12 de cada salón eneste lugar- le contesto la chica.

- Sera más sencillo de lo quecreíamos- dice Hiroto.

- ¿Goenji era tu novio?- lepregunta Kazemaru curioso.

Los tres lo observaron conincredulidad en la cara antes de comenzarse a reír llamando la atención detodos, asiendo que los murmullos parasen.

- Eres Kazemaru ¿cierto?Bueno déjame decirte algo, Goenji jamás ha tenido una novia o un novio, solochicas y chicos que le pertenecían. Después de un tiempo se hartaba y cambiabasus juguetes se podría decir y a los anteriores juguetes nos dejaba libres. Elúnico que jamás cambio es a Fubuki que siempre estaba con él. Pobre chico, seveía que le gustaba mucho Fubuki, no se merecía ser tratado así.

Kazemaru cada vez entendíamenos la forma de actuar de Goenji y por qué Fubuki seguía con el después deeso.

- No deberías decir cosas queno sabes- le dice Hiroto molesto- Fubuki no era un juguete de Goenji, Fubuki lepertenece a Goenji. No es como ustedes, el ha estado con Goenji desde quenació. Para hacerlo más sencillo dimeuna cosa ¿Qué querías hacer antes de que Goenji te hiciera su juguete?

- Bueno, pues quería conquistara Fubuki- decía la chica apenada- pero cuando me decidí a hablar con el Goenjiapareció y jamás pude hacerlo.

- Allí está tu respuesta- ledice Midorikawa- esa era la forma de Goenji de cuidar a Fubuki. Aun que era desu propiedad, jamás hizo nada con él, solo protegerlo. Otra pregunta ¿Cuáleseran las ventajas de ser un juguete de Goenji?

- Eso es fácil- dice un chicojunto a ella metiéndose- éramos tratados como reyes por todos. No podíamos sertocados por nadie. Teníamos privilegios incluso con los maestros, solo porestar con Goenji.

- No estoy entendiendo- lesdice Kazemaru- los maestros o los alumnos ¿Cómo sabían quien estaba con Goenji?

- Una lista que se colocabaen el pisaron del comedor cada lunes- le dice Hiroto.

- La lista será colocadanuevamente-pregunta el chico.

- No creo- dice Midorikawa-ya que Fubuki ya no puede ser tocado sin sufrir gravemente.

Hablas de Fudou ¿no esasí?- dice la chica.

Así es. Este chico solo erauna advertencia para todos los que lo conocen. Para la seguridad de todos, serámejor que adviertan a sus amigos de que no hagan nada irresponsable.

Suena interesante suconversación- les dice el profesor- ¿Por qué no la comparten con el resto de laclase?

Para sorpresa de todos,Hiroto se pone de pie y se coloca al frente de todos.

- Los que estudiaron enInazuma con nosotros ya debieron haberse dado cuenta- dijo Hiroto para toda laclase- pero para los que no, lo que pase con ese chico Someoka es unaadvertencia para que cuiden sus espaldas si no están dispuestos a seguir lasreglas del juego. En una semana comenzaran las clases y las materias sufriránmuchos cambios, así como las reglas. Quien no acate estas reglas no podremoshacernos cargo de ustedes.

Midorikawa se levanta y secoloca junto a él.

- Les sugiero que si tienenalgún problema lo discutan con nosotros antes de ir a la oficina del por su propio bien. Sé que corren rumores sobre el nuevo director, peroestán equivocado, el no es el director. Si controla todo lo que hagan, pero eldirector es otra persona. Se los diríamos ahora mismo, pero eso arruinaría lasorpresa de unos momentos más.

La clase comenzó a comentarentre ellos nuevamente. Ahora nadie se sentía tranquilo. Les habían dicho queese lugar era liderado por los alumnos, pero todo parecía cambiar drásticamenteese año.

- ¿Qué pasara si no lohacemos?

- Eso será contestado porGoenji en unos momentos más.

- ¿Cómo nos podrán tenercontrolados a todos?- le pregunta un chico demostrando superioridad en suspalabras- somos demasiados y ustedes están casi todos en las mismas clases.

- Estos son solo los cursos-dice Hiroto- en una semana cuando empiecen las clases, seremos divididos unopor carera. Hay solo un grupo por carrera, no son muchos realmente. En cadagrupo de primer año habrá uno de mostros. Somos 7, en segundo habrá dospersonas vigilando y tendremos una persona en tercer año. Eso es todo lo quediremos. Ya es hora decir al auditorio.

Antes de que hicieran otrapregunta el timbre que indicaba el término de la clase sonó. Kazemaru sehacerco a ellos y se fueron el lugar.

- Crei que no podían decirnada.

- Ordenes de Goenji- dijo Hiroto.

- Yo no oi nada de eso cuandoestuvimos conel.

- No, lo dije en el mensaje. Erauna forma de decirnos a mi y Hiroto que hablaramos con el grupo y a Kidou quetenia trabajo que hacer sin que nadie más se enterara- le dice Midorikawa- despuésaprenderás a captar sus mensajes. Te sera de mucha ayuda.

- Todo el dia me han estadodiciendo despue, después, pero ¿Cuándo esdespues?

- En el transcurso de estasemana- le respondieron los dos.

No dijeron nada más. Llegaronal audiovisual y subieron al escenario donde Aki estaba arreglando los últimos detallesa unas hojas en el estrado.

- Aki- ledice Kazemaru- aquí estael horario que me pediste.

- Muchas gracias Kazemaru.

Toma los papeles y loscoloca sobre el estrado.

- No se por que te esmerastanto en algo que el no leera- dice alguien detrás de ellos.

- Fudou- dicen todos- creimosque te habías ido con Kidou.

- Así era, pero he venido a llevarmeagoenji. Fubuki se hara cargo de esto por si solo.

- ¿A donde te lo llebaras?- preguntaKazemaru.

- No deberías hacer tantaspreguntas-le dice Fudou- podrías acabar como ese tipo Someoka.

- Lo siento Fudou- dice Endo llegandoa conellos- el jamás estará en tu lista.

Endo abraza a Kazemaru y lesusurra algo en el oído. Este asiente y se va con el.

- Así que ese esel chico de ía cuidarlo más, el que sea su novio no lo proteje, deveria saberlo.

- El que sea su novio no,pero si el que sea el mejor amigo de Fubuki- le dice Hiroto.

- Je, así que ese es suescudo. Buena forma de mantenerse a salvo.

- No trates de buscarle algomalo- le advierte Midorikawa- el no sabe nada, al menos no aun. Así que no puedesodiarlo por algo que no ha hecho.

- ¿Por qué Goenji lo permitió?-le dice curioso.

- Por que cierta personita cometióun error- le dice Hiroto- no pudo hacer nada, por que tu te equivocaste hace 7años y el se culpo de tu error.

- Era inexperto- se defiende Fudou-ahora no cometo errores y cumplo con lo que me pide sin fallar nunca.

- ¿es amenaza o solo un aviso?-dice Hiroto cambiando el tema.

- Al principio era solo unaviso, pero ahora incluso Fubuki esta molesto con el por decirle que era de el,así que Goenji cambio los planes y Fubuki dijo que su castigo seria estar conmigo, así que no tengo restricciones de nada. Todo eso da como resultado unacompleta amenaza.

- Ya veo. Después de decirleeso a Fubuki, era obio que esto acabaia así.

Los alumnos comenzaron allenar el lugar, así que decidieron bajar del lugar. Fuera del auditorio, Goenjiesperaba a Fudou.

- ¿nos vamos?- le preguntocuando este salió.

- Si, ya esta todo preparado.

- Bien.

Salieron de la universidad yse subieron a un auto, donde Kidou los esperaba con un inconciente Someoka.

- ¿Dónde es Kidou?- lepregunta Goenji.

- Por esta calle al fondo hayuna casa abandonada. No hay vecins al redeor, así que nadie escuchara nada.

- Perfecto.

Fudou acelero a fondo y seperdieron por el camino


	11. Comprendiendo el pasado

Capitulo 11: comprendiendoel pasado.

La habitación estaba aoscuras. No se escuchaba el más mínimo ruido. Quizás era porque solo había dospersonas en ella y una de esas dormía profundamente.

Se suponía que debía estarsola ese día. Sus hijos estaban en casa de unos amigos e la familia, así quedecidió descansar.

- ¿Sabes? Si no fuera por ti,podría estar siempre con el- dijo la segunda persona a la mujer durmiendo- haveces quisiera no tener que fingir frente a ustedes ¿pero sabes qué? No lo haremás. Porque tú ya no estarás.

No se escucho ningún ruido,no hubo forcejeo, no hubo huellas ni rastros que culpasen a alguien. Todo fuerápido y en silencio.

Se dio fin a la vida de esamujer durmiente y todo lo que pudo hacer fue quedarse quieta para así poderpagar por sus pecados. Si algo lamentaba era que el fuese quien lo ía motivos para hacerlo, pero aun así no debía hacerlo.

No murió al instante, perono se movió de esa cama ¿para qué? Su vida había terminado y solo le restabaquitarle la culpa a él. Coloco su mano sobre su herida y tomo el arma ía que todo quedase como suicidio y cumpliría su condena.

- No te arrepientas- susurrola mujer- vive con la frente en alto y no te arrepientas de esto. Sabía queesto pasaría, pero no pensé que fueses a ser tú. A pesar de todo te quiero, asíque no tendrás castigo. Este será mi último regalo para ti.

Una sola lágrima salió delcuerpo ahora sin vida. El homicida salió de la casa sin dejar rastro de suestadía en ese lugar. No se arrepentía de lo que hizo, al contrario estabariendo porque al fin pudo ponerle fin a uno de sus problemas.

"esto no es enserio" serepetía alguien en su cabeza "esto solo es mi imaginación, no está pasandorealmente" por más que se tratara de auto convencer, era inútil. No había formade que se imaginara todo eso.

Lo último que recordaba eraestar discutiendo con un tal Goenji en la oficina del director, que resulto sersu víctima, ese pequeño joven peli plata que conoció el primer día y ahora seencontraba en un cuarto poco iluminado, sobre una silla sujeto por cadenas entodo el cuerpo que le impedían cualquier tipo de movilidad o escapatoria y unaescena un tanto perturbadora frente a él.

Fudou, el chico con quien discutióen la mañana estaba abusando (o eso parecía) de un chico peli café, aun que elchico a pesar de estar esposado a la pared, no hacía mucho esfuerzo porsoltarse, más bien parecía disfrutar ser violado.

- Fu-Fudou- decía el chico-basta, puede de-despertar en- en cualquier… momento.

- Mejor- le respondió Fudou-así vera la clase de persona que eres. Eres un masoquista. Te encantaprovocarme y hacerme enojar.

- No es ver- verdad.

Apenas podía hablar, Fudoulo tenía recostado en el piso y sus manos eran sostenidas por unas cadenas a lapared.

- ¿Pueden terminar después?-dijo una voz entrando por la puerta.

Ambos chicos voltearon.

- Interrumpes en la mejorparte- se queja Fudou- ¿no podrías esperar un rato afuera?

- Bien, pero después no sequejen- les advirtió mientras salía de la habitación- en especial tu Kidou.

El susodicho solo cubrió surostro completamente ruborizado en el pecho de Fudou.

- ¡Terminen de una malditavez!- les grito Someoka llamando la atención de los ¿tortolos? (si se lespuede llamar así)

- Así que ya has despertado-le dice Fudou dando un gran suspiro- rayos, te salvaste Kidou, pero, esta nocheno te salvas.

Fudou se levanta y suelta aKidou.

- Dime ¿Cómo te sientes?- lepregunta Fudou.

- ¿Cómo demonios quieres queme sienta?- le grita Someoka- despierto y me encuentro amarrado en un lugar queno conozco y ustedes en esa posición ¿Cómo quieres que este?

- Es sarcasmo, idiota- dice fríamente-veamos ¿Qué podríamos hacer contigo?

- Nada aun- dice Kidou acercándoseya vestido- Goenji quiere hablar primero con él.

- Genial, entonces háblale-dice Fudou.

Kidou da la vuelta y salede la habitación.

- ¿Sabes? Si no fuera por Goenji,estarías muerto desde hace mucho por haberme desobedecido.

- No te temo- le desafía Someoka-si me pasa algo estarán en problemas.

- No lo creo.

Fudou se dirige a unestante que se encontraba en la pared de la derecha y toma algunas cosas que seencontraban allí.

- ¿Qué haces?- le pregunta Kidouentrando seguido de Goenji.

- Busco lo más apropiado paraeste tipo.

- Este tipo tiene nombre- legrita Someoka.

- Baya, en tu situación siguesquejándote- le dice Goenji- no sé si admirarte o compadecerte.

- En definitiva compadecerlo-dice Fudou distraídamente mientras comparaba dos cosas en sus manos.

- Bien, hare esto rápido, porqueparece que tienes prisa.

Se acerco a donde seencontraba Someoka.

- Escúchame atentamente. Fubukies mío, así que no quiero volver a verte cerca de lo estás muerto. Esto serásolo un aviso, así que será mejor que lo comprendas y no creo que seaconveniente informar de esto a la policía. Estudio medicina, así que puedohacer parecer esto un accidente sin ninguna relación con nosotros. En ti estaque te dejemos tranquilo después de esto o hacer tu vida miserable hasta quenos implores matarte. Eso es todo, suerte.

Goenji se dirigió a lasalida nuevamente deteniéndose en la puerta.

- Kidou, cuida que no sesobrepase y me avisan cuando hayan terminado para examinarlo. Me voy.

Así, sin más, salió dellugar sin mayor importancia.

- Je, eres todo mío- dijo Fudoucon una sonrisa macabra.

Fubuki caminaba por lospasillos de la mansión. Se sentía raro. No podía mantener sus ojos abiertos yel cuerpo le dolía mucho. Todo lo que quería era llegar a su habitación ydormir. Quizás era el destino o tal vez solo era cuestión de suerte, pero elquedarse en su habitación le salvaría de algo más que un desmayo en público.

Llego a su recamara y se recostóen la cama. No tena energía siquiera para cambiarse, así que solo se tiro enella y quedo profundamente dormido.

¿Cuánto tiempo durmió? ¿1hora? ¿2? ¿5? Jamás lo supo. No es que estuviera teniendo el mejor sueño de suvida o fuese alguno que quisiera recordar, solo se sentía demasiado cansadopara abrir los ojos, pero la insistencia de alguien por que despertara fuemayor.

- Joven Fubuki, despierte porfavor, joven Fubuki.

- ¿Qué pasa?- decía Fubuki aunsomnoliento.

- Joven Fubuki debe venirinmediatamente con migo.

- ¿Por qué? Aun tengosueño-se quejaba.

- Joven Fubuki, es urgente,se trata de sus padres y su hermano. Han tenido un accidente en el auto.

- ¿Lo hacemos de la manera fácilo de la manera difícil?

- Te arrepentirás de esto.

- Ya me arrepiento, pero dehaber estado con esa prostituta.

- No le llames así a miesposa.

- Le llamo como se merece.

- Dime ¿Qué ganaras haciendoesto?

- Pienso empezar de cero,como si nada de esto hubiera pasado.

- ¿Y Goenji? ¿A él también lomataras?

- No, el jamás sabrá de esto.Y si se entera lo amenazare igual que con su dulce Yuki. O ¿no se los dije? Él lovio todo. Sabe como son las cosas. Pero por el bien de Shirou no dice nada. Comoven Goenji será un buen acompañante para mi hijo.

- ¿Serias capaz de decírselo?

- Por supuesto, pero no aun,en algunos años más. Quiero ver qué ocurre con el teniendo lejos a la única personaque lo puede controlar. Esto le partirá el corazón.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Descúbrelo por ti mismo.

Goenji se dirigía a launiversidad. Quizás ya era tarde para la junta, pero quería saber que había pasado,además tenía pendientes con algunos alumnos. No podía fingir no haber dicho quese haría cargo de ellos. No era su estilo dejar algo a medias.

Estaba a una calle dellegar, cuando recuerda algo importante. Saca rápidamente su celular y marca unnumero lo más rápido que puede.

Del otro lado tardaban enresponder y Goenji se estaba desesperando. Era muy importante lo que dijeran.

- ¿Hola?- dijo alguien en laotra línea.

- Soy Goenji ¿tienen elinforme?

- Si, te lo llevaremos estanoche. Hay algo muy interesante que debes ver por ti mismo.

- ¿De qué trata?

- Es sobre tu padre y la mamáde Fubuki.

- Tráiganlo cuanto antes.

- Está bien.

La comunicación fuecortada. Ahora todo tenía sentido. La pregunta era ¿Por qué hacerlo así decomplicado? A su forma de ver era más sencillo solo dejarlo pasar y fingir nosaber nada. Pero en definitiva él se encargaría de ponerle fin. Un mes, solofaltaba un mes. Después de eso todo se complicaría y uno de los dos debía rendirse.

- Fubuki ¿A dónde vas?

- A esperar a Goenji ¿Por quéKazemaru?¿ocupabas algo?

- De hecho si, quería saber ¿Porqué …


	12. Conociendo a Yuki

Capitulo 12: conociendo a Yuki.

- Fubuki ¿A dónde vas?

- A esperar a Goenji ¿Por quéKazemaru? ¿Ocupabas algo?

- De hecho si, quería saber¿Por qué…?

- Fubuki, debo hablarcontigo, ven a la oficina.

- A, Goenji, ya voy- diceFubuki viendo llegar a Goenji- perdón Kazemaru, será en otro momento.

- Descuida- le dice Kazemaru-no era tan importante después de todo.

- De acuerdo- contestaFubuki.

Fubuki se aleja de Kazemaruy se dirige a la oficina.

El sol estaba casi alcentro del cielo, por lo tanto el clima era cálido, algo raro para esas é una nube se podía ver. Quizás era una buena señal.

Una joven bajaba de unavión procedente de Alemania con un pequeño en los brazos.

- Al fin llegamos pequeño-dijo la joven- pronto conocerás a tu padre.

Miro hacia el horizonte conuna expresión de satisfacción y superioridad en la cara. Sus planes estaríancompletos. El se haría cargo del pequeño y ella viviría cómodamente por elresto de su vida.

En la oficina, Goenjimiraba preocupado la hora. Debía deshacerse de los alumnos rápido y llegar a suhabitación. Era importante. No podía esperar más.

Su teléfono comienza asonar. Mira el nuero y se le queda viendo.

Era raro, según el teléfono,le hablaban de su casa, pero su padre jamás le marcaria, así que solo podríaser Yuka.

Toma rápidamente el celulary contesta.

- ¿Hola, Yuka?

- Ha, ni-san ¿Qué crees? Mellamo Tania, tu ex novia ¿la recuerdas?

- Si, yuka, la recuerdo- diceGoenji con dudas en la cabeza- ¿Qué es lo que quería?

- De hecho, dijo que tequería visitar, pero le dije que te habías ido a la universidad. Me pidió ladirección de tu departamento y se lo di ¿no te molesta verdad?- preguntaangelicalmente.

- Descuida- dice Goenjicalmando su tono de voz- no hay problema ¿te dijo cuando llegaba?

- Dijo que hoy en la tarde,así que creo que ya debe haber llegado.

- Ya veo, gracias poravisarme.

- De nada. Me tengo que ir. Papá llegara pronto y no heterminado mi tarea.

- De acuerdo, el sábado te llamarepara que estés más tranquila.

- Ok, ni-san. Esperare tullamada.

Goenji colgó y lanzo elcelular con todas sus fuerzas a la pared, dejando solo pedazos de plásticoinservibles.

- Sea lo que sea que pasara,no creo que el celular tuviera la culpa.

Goenji entra a la oficina yve a Goenji hablando por teléfono. No parecía muy contento.

- Descuida- dice Goenjicalmando su tono de voz- no hay problema ¿te dijo cuando llegaba?

La expresión de Goenji erade molestia total. Una mala noticia sin duda.

- Ya veo, gracias poravisarme.

Estaba frustrado. Goenjitenía un problema y el no podía ayudarle de nuevo.

- De acuerdo, el sábado tellamare para que estés más tranquila.

Vio como todo el enojo deGoenji salía a flote con solo colgar el teléfono. Iba a decir algo, cuando elcelular de Goenji es lanzado a la pared y solo ve pedazos de plástico salirvolando en su dirección.

- Sea lo que sea que pasara,no creo que el celular tuviera la culpa- dice Fubuki en broma, para tratar dedistraer a Goenji.

Al parecer funciono, o esopensó Fubuki, por que Goenji sonrió por lo bajo, antes de sentarse en la sillay dar un gran suspiro.

- ¿Cuál es el problema?- diceFubuki esperando una evasiva como siempre- ¿un negocio que va mal?

- No- le responde Goenji- miex novia llego hoy y yo o estaba enterado.

Esto sorprendió a esperaba que Goenji le respondiese realmente y mucho menos que le contase loque sucedía.

- ¿Y cuál es el problema?- ledice Fubuki sonriendo- ¿es una acosadora?

- No, de hecho rara vez nosveíamos.

- Entonces no veo elproblema.

Goenji lo ve con cara deafligido. No quedaba otra salida. Debía contarle a Fubuki lo que sucedía, o másbien, sucedió cuando se fue a Alemania.

- Fubuki- empieza Goenji-tengo un hijo.

Fubuki queda en estado deshock. "era una broma ¿no es así?" pensaba Fubuki "Goenji no puede tener unhijo"

- Jajaja, por poco caigoGoenji- dice Fubuki nervioso- buena broma.

- No es broma Fubuki-responde Goenji serio- en Alemania conocí a Tania, la mamá del niño. Debe tener3 o 4 meses el niño.

- ¿ llama élni…niño?- pregunto Fubuki entrecortadamente.

- Yuki- dijo Goenji.

- ¿Por qué no me lo habíasdicho?- le dijo Fubuki llorando.

- Porque no era mi intenciónque lo conocieras aun.

- ¿Y me lo ibas a ocultartodo el tiempo?- le grito Fubuki.

- No- se defendió Goenji-solo por unos meses más, hasta que todo se resolviera para que pudieras jugarcon él.

- Entonces tenias pensadoabandonarme de nuevo- dice Fubuki en un susurro- solo regresaste para terminarcon todo y largarte nuevamente- esta vez lo grito.

- Este equivocado Fubuki,regrese para estar contigo. Regrese para arreglar todo y pudiéramos vivir lostres tranquilos.

Fubuki no sabía que le molestaba el hecho de que Goenji estuviera con alguien más, estabaacostumbrado a eso. Lo que realmente le molestaba era que tuviera un hijo conella, que no le dijera nada y por sobre todo, que lo haya llamado Yuki. Ese nombreera sagrado para ellos ¿Cómo se había atrevido Goenji a llamar así a un hijoque tuvo con una cualquiera?

Goenji ya no insistió conel tema. Dejo a Fubuki que se tranquilizara por unos momentos.

- Solo dime una cosa Goenji-le dice Fubuki mirándolo, pero realmente no viéndolo- ¿Por qué le pusiste Yuki?

Goenji sonríe y se pone depie. Avanza hasta donde se encontraba Fubuki y lo abraza.

- Muy sencillo- le susurra enel oído-se parece a él y quería que lotuviera, para que así estemos de nuevo los tres juntos, aun que sea de manera simbólica.

Fubuki empieza a llorar amares. Por más que tratara, no podía realmente estar enojado con Goenji. Sin importarlo que haga el siempre lo perdonaba.

- Tranquilo- lo calma Goenji-no tienes que llorar. Mañana te lo presentare.

- ¿Por qué no ahora?- le preguntaFubuki.

- Porque primero debo saberen donde se hospeda Tania.

- Ya veo ¿puedo ir contigo abuscarla?

Goenji lo piensa unmomento, hasta que al final acepta.

- De acuerdo, puedes venirconmigo. Después de que termine con los chicos que enviaron para acá, iremos abuscarla.

- Está bien.

Fubuki sonríe por no quedaría así. Goenji pagaría por lo que hizo. El mismo se aseguraría deello.

Fubuki se suelta de los brazosde Goenji y se dirige a la salida.

- Te esperare en tuhabitación- le dice Fubuki.

- Bien, nos vemos al rato.

Fubuki sale del lugar y se dirigea las habitaciones de los estudiantes.

La tarde estaba llegando asu fin. Solo unos pocos rayos de sol se observaban a lo lejos. El climacomenzaba a refrescar.

- Este lugar es más frio delo que esperaba- dijo una mujer que se encontraba caminando por la ciudad- sino me equivoco, yuka me dijo que era en esta dirección.

A lo lejos ve a un chicopeli plata caminando en la misma dirección que ella, así que decide seguirlo.

"así que realmente estasaquí" piensa la mujer "no te dejare escapar"

Ve como hace una llamada,que en realidad fue muy corta y sigue caminando sin notar su presencia.

El chico entra a lasresidencias de estudiantes y llega a la habitación del fondo. Teclea la clavede acceso y entra dejando la puerta abierta. La chica aprovecha y se acerca ala puerta, pero antes de entrar es tomada por alguien y la mete a la fuerza.

Fubuki caminaba a lahabitación de Goenji, cuando siente que alguien lo está siguiendo. Era unamujer extranjera. No la conocía, así que no se quiere arriesgar. Saca sucelular y marca un número rápidamente.

- ¿Hola, Susuno?- preguntoFubuki.

- ¿Qué ocurre?- le contestandel otro la do la línea.

- ¿Qué tan lejos estas de mi?

- No mucho.

- Bien, entonces ayúdame conla mujer.

Colgó sin esperar unarespuesta. La mujer lo seguía siguiendo, cada vez estaba más cerca. Entro a laresidencia y entro a la habitación dejando la puerta abierta, seguido de un chicoalvino que llevaba arrastrando a unamujer completamente asustada.

- Dime ¿Por qué me seguías?-pregunta Fubuki.

El albino suelta a la chicaen el piso. Ella se incorpora lentamente, sorprendiéndose por ver quién era elchico que estaba siguiendo.

- Yo, lo siento- dice lamujer en silencio- te he confundido con alguien más.

- ¿Alguien más?- preguntaFubuki.

- Si, es mi ex novio. Vive enestas residencias también y tiene el mismo color de pelo que tu.

- Ya veo.

Fubuki sonríe de lado. Lascosas estaban mucho mejor de lo que él esperaba.

- Dime, de casualidad ¿Tú noeres Tania?

La chica se sorprende.

- Así es. Mi nombre es Tania.

- Hola Tania. Yo soy ShirouFubuki. Así que tú eres la tal Tania. Te diré algo. Goenji no está nada felizde que decidieras venir a Japón en estos momentos.

- ¿Qué? ¿Conoces a Goenji?

- Más de lo que crees. Contéstameuna cosa ¿Dónde dejaste a Yuki? Sería irresponsable dejarlo solo ¿verdad?

- Descuida- dice Tania- lodeje en el hotel donde me hospedo. Tienen servicio de niñera.

- ¿Servicio de niñera? Norecuerdo que en los hoteles exista eso.

- Es un nuevo hotel, así quetienen toda clase de servicios.

- ¿Nuevo hotel? ¡Ha! Terefieres al Sapporo Aspen Hotel

- Así es- sonríe Tania- dime ¿Cómo conoces aGoenji?

Fubuki no le contesta. Saca su celular ymarca un número.

- Hola, habla Shirou Fubuki para confirmar elcuidado de el niño Yuki Goenji.

- Ha, joven Fubuki. Nos alegra mucho saber deusted. Si, el niño está al cuidado de una de nuestras niñeras.

- Ya veo. En ese caso, me gustaría quearreglasen todo para que pasen a recogerlo hay mismo.

La cara de Tania se desfiguro.

- ¿Qué tienes pensado hacerle a mi hijo?- legrito- creí que eras amigo de Goenji.

- No soy su amigo- dice Fubuki- soy mucho máscercano que un simple amigo.

- Sin importar lo que quieras hacerle, jamás tedarán a un niño que no es tuyo.

Fubuki la mira con una sonrisa macabra.

- Te sorprendería lo que puedo hacer- pone elaltavoz al celular- dígame ¿puede arreglar todo para que lo recojan en 10minutos?

- Por supuesto, solo díganos ¿Quién lorecogerá?

- Uno de mis hombres lo hará. Su nombre esSusuno.

Tania estaba asustada ¿Quién era ese chicopara tener tal poder sobre las leyes? Antes de que pudiera pensar en algo más,Susuno la toma de los brazos.

- ¿Qué hago con ella?- le pregunta Susuno.

- Hm, tengo que ocultarla, Goenji no tardara enllegar. Métela en el cuarto secreto del closet. Pero déjale la cámaraencendida, no quiero que se pierda de cómo Goenji se alegra de ver a su hijo yno pregunte por ella.

Fubuki empieza a reírse fuertemente mientrasSusuno obedece las indicaciones. Mete a Tania al closet y la amarra.

- ¿Debería amordazarla también?- preguntaSusuno.

- Si, es mejor si no hace ruido.

Susuno le tapa la boca con un trapo yenciende una pantalla que se encontraba en ese lugar.

- Con esto podrás ver todo lo que pasa en lasala- dice Susuno sin mucho ánimo- por tu propio bien te recomiendo no hacermucho ruido. Fubuki no es muy paciente que digamos y te puede hacer cualquiercosa si esta de malas.

Tania solo asiente y se queda quieta,mientras Susuno sale del closet (¬¬) y se dirige a Fubuki.

- Tráeme a Yuki.

Susuno asiente y sale de la habitacióndejando a Fubuki caminando pensativo de un extremo a otro de la sala.

Afuera, Susuno cierra la puerta y ve como elelevador se está abriendo en esos momentos dando paso a Goenji, el cual lo vecon expresión molesta, pero solo pasa a su lado para dirigirse a su habitación.

Dentro Fubuki seguía pensando completamenteajeno a lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Goenji lo observa unos momentos concierta duda antes de decidir acercarse a Fubuki.

Lo toma ligeramente de los hombros,provocando un sobresalto en Fubuki, quien reacciona golpeando a Goenji en elabdomen tirándolo al piso con el encima suyo. Goenji gira quedando ahora elsobre Fubuki un tanto adolorido.

Tania veía la escena asustada desde elcloset. Creía que esos dos se matarían.

- Tranquilízate Fubuki- dice Goenji- soy yo.

Goenji lo mira sorprendido.

- Lo siento Goenji. No me di cuenta de queentraste aquí- se disculpa Fubuki.

- Tranquilo, solo estabas distraído. Lo que yoquiero sabes es ¿Por qué?

- ¿Eh? A, pues yo, es que…

- Y también quien era ese chico que salió de micuarto.

- ¿Chico?- pregunta Fubuki- a, el es Susuno. Esmi guarda espaldas ¿no lo recuerdas? Siempre estaba con migo cuando tu teniasque ir a algún lugar después del incidente en la mansión.

- Dime ¿Por qué ya no supe nada de él?

- Es que nunca se había dejado ver.

- Eso no explica nada.

Goenji besa a Fubuki sin dejarlo sorpresa de Tania.

- Goenji, basta- decía Fubuki- déjame.

- No- dice Goenji divertido- ¿Por qué teresistes?

Fubuki no quería que Tania los viera en esasituación. No quería que alguien más lo viera con Fubuki en una situación tanintima.

- Por favor Goenji, aquí no- le rogaba Fubuki.

- Mientras más me dices eso, más ganas me dande hacerte mío en estos momentos.

Goenji trataba por todos los medios de quitara Goenji de encima de él pero le era imposible.

- No te esfuerces- le dice Goenji- no te dejareescapar.

Goenji se levanta y toma a Fubuki en susbrazos para depositarlo en el sillón y empezó a quitarle la camisa a Fubuki.

- Goenji, basta- dice Fubuki- Susuno volverá enun rato.

- Me parece bien. Más público ¿no te parece?

- No. No quiero que nos vean.

- En ese caso, quédate quieto y terminemosrápido.

Goenji le desabrocha la camisa y empieza a darlepequeños besos en el pecho, dejando marcas a su paso. Fubuki estabadesesperado. Tania los estaba viendo. Ahora se sentía arrepentido de haberdejado la pantalla encendida.

Goenji aprovecha la distracción de Fubuki yse quita su propia camisa. Toma las manos de Fubuki y las amarra con su camisa.

- ¿Qué haces Goenji?- pregunta Fubuki- suéltameya.

- Si lo hago, no me dejaras en paz.

Antes de que hubiera alguna otra queja,Goenji besa a Fubuki, quien no puede más que corresponder. Goenji dirige sumano al interior del pantalón de Fubuki, acariciando su miembro por sobre elbóxer.

Fubuki deja escapar un pequeño gemido yGoenji le quita el pantalón y lo observa detenidamente deleitándose por lamaravillosa vista que tenia.

Goenji vuelve a besarlo y el timbre suenaasustando a Fubuki.

- Ese chico debe ser muy rápido- dice Goenji.

- No- le responde Fubuki- no es el. Susuno ibaa un lugar lejos.

- Je, entonces creo que tendremos un invitadosorpresa.

Goenji ignora el timbre y sigue su mano al bóxer de Fubuki y la mete comenzando a acariciar su miembroprovocando más gemidos en Fubuki, que no podía acallarlos.

La puerta se abre dando paso a un Fudou algosorprendido, pero no les presto demasiada atención y se va a la cocina paramala suerte de Fubuki. Esperaba que con su llegada Goenji lo dejase en paz.

Goenji empieza a reírse al notar ladesilusión en el rostro de Fubuki.

- Fudou jamás nos interrumpiría- le dice Goenjien el oído- aprecia su vida lo suficiente como para arriesgarse a que tú o yonos enojemos con él.

Goenji se quita el pantalón y el bóxer y lequita el suyo a Fubuki mostrándole tres dedos. Fubuki los mira un momento yluego niega con la cabeza. Ante esto Goenji sonríe maléficamente y mete uno desus dedos al interior de Fubuki provocándole mucho dolor.

- ¿Ya quieres lamerlos?- le susurra Goenji.

- S-si- dice Fubuki apenas pudiendo hablar.

Goenji saca violentamente su dedo y losacerca a Fubuki, quien los lame cuidadosamente, pero con la satisfacción de unapequeña venganza asiéndolo lenta y sensual mente para provocar a Goenji. Perosus planes se vieron nuevamente en su contra, ya que Goenji se desespera y lopenetra con el primer dedo nuevamente apenas semi lubricado.

Fubuki deja escapar algunas quejas por lobajo, las cuales son ignoradas por Goenji. Mete un segundo dedo y luego eltercero. Comienza a meterlos y sacarlos para abrir el estrecho pasaje deFubuki.

Fubuki comienza a gemir y mover ligeramentesus caderas. Goenji al ver esto retira sus dedos recibiendo una queja por partede Fubuki.

Goenji comienza a reírse por lo bajo.

- Creí que no querías que hiciera esto- le diceGoenji.

- Solo hazlo rápido- le contesta Fubuki.

Se había rendido. Después de que Tania viesetodo eso, ya le daba igual que viese el rezo. Al fin y al cabo, se desharía deella por el bien de Goenji (o al menos eso se decía Fubuki).

Goenji lo penetra lentamente mientras Fubukino dejaba de gemir. Goenji lo suelta del amarre y lo voltea bocabajo. Continúapenetrándolo cada vez más fuerte. Ambos lo estaban disfrutando infinitamente ysus gemidos o paraban.

Goenji se detiene y le a la vuelta nuevamentea Fubuki, el cual aprovecha para besar a Goenji y sentarse sobre él paraempezar a auto penetrarse. Ninguno de los dos aguantaba más y se corrieron enpoco tiempo.

Estaban totalmente agotados. Fubuki selevanta antes de que Goenji reaccionara y se encierra en su cuarto paraducharse.

Goenji sonríe ante la reacción de lo conocía. Si no hubiera cerrado, lo hubiera seguido a la ducha. Selevanto del sillón y se vistió de nuevo.

- Fudou- le llamo Goenji.

Fudou salió de la cocina con un plato decomida.

Esto era lo más extraño y traumatizante quele hubiera pasado en la vida. Ella solo quería conseguir una buena vida, perolo único que había obtenido hasta ahora era ser secuestrada por un chico queparecía odiarla sin siquiera conocerla y que le quisiera arrebatar a su hijo.

La habían encerrado en esa habitación y elsecuestrador de nombre Fubuki si no mal recordaba solo había estado dandovueltas en la sala. Le habían dejado una pantalla donde podía ver lo quepasaba, pero no entendía muy bien de que se trataba todo eso.

De pronto en la pantalla apareció el padre desu hijo, que se acerco al secuestrador, pero fue atacado por él y derribado,pero después el derribo al secuestrador. Su primera reacción fue que Goenji sehabía enterado de que estaba allí y venia a rescatarla del secuestrador, perode pronto Goenji estaba tranquilizando al chico y lo beso. Esto le pareció delo más extraño. No conforme con eso lo había recostado en el sillón y a juzgarpor las reacciones del chico y su charla, Fubuki no estaba de acuerdo en eso.

Esa escena le estaba dando asco. Dos hombresjuntos. Era de lo más repugnante. No podía creer que Goenji fuese ese tipo depersona. Para su suerte o eso creía ella, tocaron el timbre. Pero para su malasuerte no se detuvieron, ni aun cuando un chico entro al lugar.

Lo que no comprendía era por que el chiconuevo no les dijo nada y solo se metió a la cocina, hasta que escucho a Goenjidecirle al chico algo sobe una amenaza.

Ahora entendía un poco las cosas. Esos dosestaban acostumbrados a hacer todo con amenazas. Pero a ella no podríanamenazarla, ella los amenazaría. Goenji le tendría que pagar una pensión paramantenerla a ella y a su hijo y si quería verlo tendría que pagar aun más. Ygracias a que la secuestraron, tenía aun más ventaja sobre ellos.

Ya no quería ver más, ni tampoco queríaseguirlos escuchando era lo peor que pudo haber visto en su vida. Tanconcentrada estaba en ignorarlos, que no noto la desaparición de Fubuki y lacharla que sostenían Goenji y Fudou, hasta que los gritos de Goenji laalertaron.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con espías?- preguntabaGoenji alterado.

- Eso mismo. Que hay espías enviados paravigilarte. El no era el único. Nos dijo que había otros 4 más. No me dijonombres o aspecto, ya que no los conocía.

- ¿Cómo averiguaste tanto?

- Fue de lo más sencillo. Realmente aunque seveía muy valiente, no tuve que esforzarme mucho en la tortura.

- ¿Por qué no me llamaron para revisar susheridas?

- Como dije, no tuve que torturarlo mucho, asíque no tenía heridas graves y Kidou dijo que era mejor informarte pronto, asíque el se encuentra ahora en el hospital y no podrá salir de allí en un par desemana.

Esto cada vez se ponía peor. Se estaba inmiscuyendoen cosas que no debería. Sin darse cuenta, golpeo una caja que se encontrabajunto a ella provocando que las cosas dentro cayeran al piso llamando laatención de Goenji y Fudou.

Por la pantalla pudo ver como ambos se acercabanal punto principal del sonido, pero al abrirlo o había nada.

- ¿De quién era el cuarto?- pregunto Fudou.

- De Fubuki- dijo Goenji inspeccionando ellugar.

- Entonces es aquí- dijo Fudou buscando algo enla pared.

- ¿Qué es lo que buscas?- le pregunto Goenji.

- Esto- le responde Fudou abriendo el cuartosecreto.

Goenji abre por completo sorprendiéndose dever a Tania amarrada en ese lugar y más al ver la pantalla frente a ella. Ahoraentendía la actitud negativa de Fubuki.

Fudou se sorprende de ver a una chica, perono dice nada, hay momentos en que es mejor no saber nada.

- Llévala a la recamara- dijo Goenji dando lavuelta y dirigiéndose a la habitación.

Fubukitenía demasiadas cosas que explicar. Pero la principal era ¿Por qué Taniaestaba en su closet amarrada?

Fudou lo sigue con una asustada Tania en susbrazos. Entran a la habitación y Goenji solo le hace señas a Fudou para que ladeje en la cama.

Sin que Goenji le dijese algo más, Fudou saledel cuarto y del lugar en general.

Goenji estaba de pie frente a Tania.

- ¿Qué estabas haciendo en ese lugar?- preguntaGoenji fríamente- no puedo creer que después de todo, tu sola hayas entrado ala boca del lobo. De todos los lugares o situaciones en las que te pudistehaber metido, tenía que ser con Fubuki y una decisión suya.

Tania no entendía de lo que estaba hablandoGoenji. Ella solo quería que la soltasen.

- Dime- dice Goenji- ¿le dijiste a Fubuki dondeestá Yuki?

La chica solo asiente. Goenji se sujeta lacabeza con fuerza y suspira.

- ¿Qué tienes pensado hacer Fubuki?- piensaGoenji.

Antes de que pudiera seguir quejándose, lapuerta del año se abre dando paso a un recién bañado Fubuki. Goenji lo toma delos hombros y lo acorrala contra la pared.

- ¿Qué crees que haces Goenji?- le preguntaFubuki molesto.

- Eso debería preguntarlo yo ¿Qué teniaspensado hacer teniéndola encerrada?- le pregunta Goenji señalando a Tania.

Fubuki la mira con odio.

- Ella seo busco. No me gusta que me sigan asíque Susuno el secuestro. No sabía quién era hasta que me conto su vida y memolesto la forma en que trata a Yuki ¿sabías que lo dejo con completos extrañosen un hotel que acaba de abrir?

Esto sorprendió a Goenji.

- Bien, entiendo que por seguirte la hayassecuestrado, pero no entiendo porque después de eso la tenías que encerrar.

- Eso era en venganza contra ti- dice Fubuki-estaba molesto contigo, y secuestrarla realmente era lo único que se meocurrió.

- ¿Sigues molesto por eso?- le pregunta Goenji.

- Si. Aun no puedo creer que me engañarasteniendo un hijo con ella. No me importaría si solo fuese un juego como losotros. Me molesta que estuvieras mucho tiempo con ella y tuvieras un hijo.

- No estuve con ella por gusto ¿está bien?-dice Goenji.

- ¿Qué?- dice Fubuki incrédulo.

- Que no estuve con ella por gusto. Ese díahabía estado discutiendo con mi padre. Estaba molesto, así que le dije quehabía embarazado a una chica. Estaba hecho una fiera, así que para hacerloenojar aun más, hice lo posible por qué no supiera la verdad. Como era deesperarse, o descubrió enseguida, ya que no estaba con ninguna chica. Así que decidífingir que estaba con alguien. Tania era una compañera de curso, así que seríasencillo. No esperaba que realmente se embarazara. Estuve a punto de amenazarlapara que abortara, pero entonces recordé que tú siempre dijiste que queríastener n hijo. Pero es imposible estando conmigo y jamás dejaría que estuvierascon alguien más, así que decidí que ese niño seria nuestro hijo. Ese es elverdadero motivo por el cual no te dije nada. Porque jamás me creerías. Te ibaa presentar al niño, pero te diría que lo adopte.

- ¿Qué tenias pensado hacer con ella?- repreguntaFubuki aun sin creerle realmente.

- Lo que hago con todo lo que estorba. Y lo queestoy seguro tenias pensado hacer tú.

- Me conoces demasiado bien- dice Fubukisonriendo.

- ¿Entonces me crees?- pregunta Goenji.

- Si- dice Fubuki abrazándolo.

En esos momentos el celular empieza a contesta de inmediato.

- Habla Fubuki- contesto- a Susuno.

Goenji al escucharlo le quita el celular y lopuso en altavoz.

- La misión fue completada- se escucho la vozde Susuno- entrare ahora.

La comunicación fue cortada.

- ¿Qué misión?- pregunto Goenji.

Pero Fubuki ya se encontraba a mitad de lahabitación para salir de ella. Goenji vuelve a acorralarlo contra la pared.

- ¿Qué misión?- vuelve a preguntar.

- Un regalo para ti- dice Fubuki- quédate aquíy te lo traeré.

Goenji lo suelta dándose por vencido y viendocomo Fubuki sale de la habitación. Voltea a ver nuevamente a Tania, la cual teníalágrimas en los ojos.

- ¿Qué?- dice Goenji- realmente te sorprendesaber que jamás te quise- se burlaba Goenji- era algo más que obvio. Jamásestaba contigo, siempre ponía escusas a todo y por sobre todo no me preocupe enestar cuando Yuki nació. Solo me presente a registrarlo con mi apellido y paratu sorpresa Yuki no tiene tu apellido. Según los documentos tú moriste el díade su nacimiento. Ya no existes para el mundo.

Goenji se acerca a Tania y está a punto dequitarle la venda de la boca, cuando entra Fubuki seguido de Susuno. Voltea avelos y se sorprende de ver a Fubuki sosteniendo a un bebe en sus brazos.

- Fubuki- dice Goenji- el no es…

- Es Yuki- sonríe Fubuki- aun que odie a sumadre, el no tiene la culpa de nada y no podía dejarlo solo y abandonado.

Goenji se acerca a él y es cuando nota que Susunotraía consigo una maleta pequeña y un pañalera.

Susuno dejo las cosas a un lado de la cama yobserva a la chica.

- Por eso te dije que era mejor no hacer ruido-dice Susuno- ahora no te aseguro que las cosas salgan bien.

Sin más, se fue del lugar.

- ¿Qué haremos con ella?- dice Fubuki.

- -seguir tu plan- dice Goenji- no creo que Fudoudeje a Kidou hacer otro plan en estos momentos y no la quiero aquí por más que me recuerda ¿Por qué la dejaste viendo todo hace rato?

Fubuki voltea hacia un lado rojo de la vergüenza.

- Lo había olvidado- dice Fubuki- además es tuculpa por hacer las cosas aun quelas demás no quieran- y hace un puchero- si devez en cuando me escucharas, no pasarían estas cosas.

- Fubuki- dice Goenji.

Era el colmo. Le cumplía cada capricho yahora resultaba que no lo escuchaba. Pero bueno, así era Fubuki. Y cada vez se parecíamás al verdadero Fubuki.

Goenji sonríe y lo besa de sorpresa.

- Ya no importa, solo ignórala por hoy ycenemos.

- Ok.

Un castaño de rastas intentaba por todos losmedios liberarse de las esposas que tenia. Se encontraba totalmente desnudo yesposado sobre la cama en una habitación basa. Le olía su miembro de lo excitadoque estaba y no podía hacer nada para pararlo.

- Maldito Fudou- se quejaba- esta me la pagarasmuy caro.

- ¿Enserio?- dijo una voz entrando a la habitación- ¿y de qué forma?

- Ya libérame-grito Kidou.

- No quiero. Me divertiré un rato contigo.

- Fudou, suéltame ya.

Fudou lo ignora se acuesta encima suyo.

- Dime Kidou ¿ya no aguantas?- le pregunta Fudourosando su mimbro.

- Hm, ha- Kidou deja escapar un gemido muyaudible.

- Tomare eso como un sí.

Fudou empieza a morder su cuello fuertemente.

- Haaaa- grito Kidou- basta, me estaslastimando.

- ¿Y?- le pregunta Fudou.

Se acerca a él y le da un beso, pero Kidou lemuerde el labio hasta hacerlo sangrar. Fudou solo se lame el labio y mira a Kidoucon una sonrisa de psicópata.

- Te vas a arrepentir- le dice Fudou.

Toma la cintura de Kidou y lo penetrasalvajemente, pero Kidou no deja salir ninguna queja, mantenía los dientesapretados y los parpados cerrados.

- Je, así que no te quejaras- le dice Fudou- ¿entoncesque tal si hago esto?

Fudou le muerde la oreja ligeramente, provocandoun gemido en Kidou.

- Creí que no harías ningún ruido- se burlaba Fudou.

- Eso es jugar sucio- se queja Kidou.

- No, esto es jugar sucio.

Empieza a penetrarlo primero lento, después rá que quisiera ocultarlo, le encantaba que Kidou lo retase al hacerlo. Y a Kidoule encantaba molestar a Fudou. Era todo un masoquista, pero así le gustaba a Fudou.

Poco a poco Kidou empezó a gemir más audiblemente,excitando aun más a Fudou. En poco tiempo ambos se corrieron y Fudou lo soltó.

- Deberías vestirte rápido- dice Fudou- tenemosque ir a con Goenji.

Kidou se levanta y se viste, aun adolorido. Salede la habitación seguido de cerca por Fudou.


	13. El es bueno y yo el malo

Capitulo 13:el es buno y yo el malo.

La noche comenzaba a llegar. Un castaño seencontraba recostado en la puerta de cierto chico peli azul, que se habíaencerrado y no quería dejarlo entrar.

- Vamos Kazemaru- decía Endo- no es para í es el, no es algo personal. Solo busca un momento más indicado para hablarcon el.

Kazemaru no le responde nada.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo más piensas estar encerradoahí? Se está haciendo tarde y tenemos que ir a con Goenji. Quizás tengas otraoportunidad entonces.

Nada. El chico seguía sin ningún ás Goenji tenía razón y no debió decir todo de una. Quizás debió decirlelas cosas más calmadamente, o quizás simplemente jamás debió meterlo en esto.¿Cómo terminaron en esta situación? Muy sencillo. Endo no quería que Kazemaruse metiera en problemas con Fudou.

/ Flash back \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Llegaron al audiovisual ysubieron al escenario donde Aki estaba arreglando los últimos detalles a unashojas en el estrado.

- Aki- le dice Kazemaru- aquíestá el horario que me pediste.

- Muchas gracias Kazemaru.

Toma los papeles y loscoloca sobre el estrado.

- No sé porque te esmerastanto en algo que él no leerá- dice alguien detrás de ellos.

- Fudou- dicen todos- creímosque te habías ido con Kidou.

- Así era, pero he venido allevarme Goenji. Fubuki se hará cargo de esto por sí solo.

- ¿A dónde te lo llevaras?-pregunta Kazemaru.

- No deberías hacer tantaspreguntas-le dice Fudou- podrías acabar como ese tipo Someoka.

- Lo siento Fudou- dice Endollegando a con ellos- el jamás estará en tu lista.

Endo se acerca a Kazemaru y lo abraza paradecirle algo al oído.

- Mantente lo más alejado de él que puedas. Esmuy peligroso.

Kazemaru solo asiente sin comprender muy biende que le estaba hablando. Endo lo jala sutilmente del brazo y él lo sigue.

Llegan nuevamente a la cafetería, pero estavez es Kazemaru quien abre.

- No me acostumbro a esto- dice Kazemaru- aunno entiendo para que llegaremos a necesitar poder abrir todas las aulas.

- Eso tampoco lo sé yo- dice Endo entrandodespués de él.

- Dime Endo ¿Qué es lo que está ocurriendoaquí?- dice Kazemaru en un susurro- Fubuki es mi amigo, y yo… - Kazemaru empezóa llorar en ese momento- no se… como, como puedo ayudarlo.

- Tranquilo Kazemaru- lo tranquilizaba Endo- lomejor sería que solo estés con él cuando lo necesite. La verdad yo tampocoentiendo muchas cosas de las que están pasando aquí. No sé mucho sobre elpasado de Goenji y Fubuki, solo ago. lo que Goenji me ha pedido. Eso es todo.

- ¿Entonces como te metiste en esto?

- Bueno, cuando estaba en la primaria, mifamilia estaba teniendo muchos problemas. Mis padres se estaban divorciando yninguno de los dos me prestaban atención. En esos momentos estaba pensando enhuir de mi casa y buscar la forma de sobrevivir por mí mismo. Era muy pequeño yno entendía nada de la vida. Pero un día apareció Goenji frente a mí y me dijoque el pagaría mis estudios en algún país lejano, si cuando fuese adulto lehacia un favor. Claro que en esos momentos yo pensaba que se trataba de unabroma, así que acepte sin realmente esperar ir. Le dije que quería estudiar enAlemania. El acepto y me dijo que al día siguiente un auto me llevaría alaeropuerto. Para mi sorpresa el auto realmente estaba allí. Mis padres abrieronla puerta y un hombre les dijo que venía a recogerme.

Six years along in the time

- ¿Quién es usted?- dijo una mujer en la puertade su casa.

- Buenas tardes señores Endo. He sido enviado arecoger a su hijo para llevarlo al aeropuerto internacional de Japón.

- ¿Qué?- dijo un hombre tras ella- ¿A dóndepiensa llevar a mi hijo?

- A Alemania- responde Endo entrando a laconversación.

- ¿Alemania?- preguntan ambos padres sincomprender.

- Si- responde Endo- me iré a estudiar aAlemania. Hice un trato con un chico, así que me tengo que ir. Alégrense. Asíya no tendrán que preocuparse por mí.

Los señores Endo trataron de detener alchico, pero el hombre que lo iba a recoger les impide salir de su casa,logrando así que Endo entrase al automóvil.

Current weather

- Al final termine subiendo a ese auto, aun sinrealmente saber si era verdad lo que me dijo Goenji o no y termine en hombre ese me dio una tarjeta de crédito y me dijo que cada semana leabonarían dinero. Me dio la dirección del departamento donde viviría y me dijoque la colegiatura estaba pagada. La secundaria que escogiera, solo debíaavisarles y ellos se encargarían de que asistiera y en la preparatoria, cuandoentre, apareció Goenji. No lo esperaba.

- ¿Y qué paso con tus padres?- le preguntaKazemaru- ¿Qué hicieron ellos mientras tanto? No podían solo ver comodesaparecías.

- De hecho- le interrumpe Endo- de cierta formaGoenji compro mi libertad.

Esto descoloco a Kazemaru. No comprendía aque se refería con ello. Endo, al notar esto, solo sonríe y se acerca más a él.

- Quiero decir que gracias a Goenji, pude hacerlo que yo quise en Alemania. La verdad, siempre supe que las discusiones de mispadres eran porque ninguno de los dos se quería hacer cargo de mí y cuandoGoenji les ofreció una gran suma por mí, ellos aceptaron gustosos. Desdeentonces no sé nada de ellos.

- Endo- dice Kazemaru- dime ¿Qué tiene que vereso con lo que ocurre ahora?

- Todo- le responde Endo- lo que Goenji hizo enesos momentos fue el principio para lo que ocurrirá en un mes.

- ¿Pero qué es lo que va a ocurrir en un mes?-le pregunta Kazemaru desesperado.

- No lo sé Kazemaru- le responde Endo- como tedije al principio, Goenji no me dijo realmente nada y cuando estuvo enAlemania, lo único que me dijo fue que en un año yo debía volver a Inazuma yvigilar a Fubuki. Por algún motivo, el no podía comunicarse con nadie de Japónpara no levantar sospechas sobre algo, pero nunca supe la verdad. Cuandoregrese a Inazuma, te conocí a ti y tú me presentaste a Fubuki. No sabía que élera a quien debía vigilar, hasta que apareció ese tipo, Fudou y Kidou, sunovio. Al parecer, ellos se hacen cargo de cualquier persona que esté muy cercade Fubuki. No sé si recuerdes las misteriosas desapariciones en secundaria yque después de un tiempo aparecían los chicos o chicas como si los hubiesenestado torturando durante meses.

- Lo recuerdo- dice Kazemaru con algunosescalofríos de recordar esas escenas- las victimas jamás quisieron decir quiénles hizo eso.

- Pues ellos eran los culpables, y de no habersido por Midorikawa y Hiroto, hace mucho tú también hubieras sido una víctimamás. Fudou me siguió un día al salir de la preparatoria. A medio camino me tapoel paso. En esos tiempos no sabía nada sobre ellos, ni su relación con Goenji.

Three years alone.

- ¿A dónde crees que vas?- le pregunta Fudoucon una sonrisa de suficiencia.

- A mi casa- le responde Endo desinteresado- ¿Adónde más podría ir?

- No lo creo- le dice Fudou.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Mamoru Endo- dice Kidou apareciendo de repente-asististe a la misma primaria que Fubuki, padres divorciados, en el último añode primaria fuiste enviado a Alemania misteriosamente. Volviste hace unassemanas y siempre estas cerca de Fubuki.

- ¿Cómo sabes tanto sobre mi?- pregunta Endoasombrado.

- Eso no importa- dice Fudou- confiesa ¿Quiénte envió?

- ¿Enviarme?- dice Endo fingiendo ignorancia-perdón, pero no se dé que me están hablando.

Kidou y Fudou intercambian miradas y Fudoucarga a Endo.

- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?- le dice Endo-bájame ya, esto es humillante.

- ¿Podrías callarte?- dice Fudou- estás haciendo un escándalo.

- Los del escándalo son ustedes, así quebájenme ahora.

- Mira, podemos hacer esto de la manerasencilla o de la difícil ¿Cuál quieres?

- La difícil- dice Endo.

Una gotita recorrió la frente tanto de Fudou,como de Kidou. ¿Qué tan baka podía ser ese chico?

- Creo que no estás entendiendo la situación-dice Kidou.

- Si la entiendo. Ustedes tienen algo contraFubuki y quieren molestarlo hiriendo a todos los que están a su alrededor.

- No acertaste en lomas mínimo- le dice Fudou.

- Me da igual- les grita Endo- bájenme, bájenme,bájenme- gritaba como loco.

RING. RING. RING.

El celular de Endo comienza a sonar. Estesolo lo escucha sin reaccionar.

- He chicos- dice Endo como si no hubieseestado gritando hace un momento- pido tiempo. La llamada es importante.

Sin esperar una respuesta por parte de elloscontesta.

- Hola-dice Endo.

- ¿Dónde estás?- dice alguien por la otralínea.

- Lo siento. Unos chicos entretuvieron.

- ¿Chicos? ¿Qué chicos?

- No lo sé. Pero creo que tienen algo contraFubuki o contra los que están con él. No comprendí bien el concepto.

Fudou y Kidou lo miran incrédulos ¿Quién ensu sano juicio habla tranquilamente cuando te están atacando?

- Dime ¿Cuál es el nombre de esos chicos?

- He, les preguntare- se voltea a donde estánellos-oigan ¿Cómo se llaman?

- Eso no te interesa- le dice Fudou.

- Lo siento, no me lo quisieron decir.

- Pásamelos

- Ok- Endo los vuelve a ver y sonríe- es paraustedes.

Los chicos se miran un momento y Kidoucontesta la llamada.

- ¿Hola?- dice Kidou.

- Así que realmente son ustedes.

- Goenji- dice Kidou llamando la atención deFudou.

- ¿Quién incluyo a Endo en la lista?

- Hiro y mido dijeron que el estaba demasiado tiempocon Fubuki. De saber que trabajaba para ti no hubiéramos hecho nada.

- No podía llamarles. Endo tiene una misión,así que déjenlo.

- Este bien. Me disculpo por el error.

La llamada es terminada.

- ¿Era Goenji?- pregunta Fudou sin podercreerlo.

- Así es. Al parecer Endo trabaja para él.

- ¿Por qué no lo dijiste?- le grita Fudou aEndo.

- No puedo decir para quien trabajo a undesconocido que me ataca- dice Endo con un tono totalmente diferente, uno másserio- es de sentido común.

- En eso tiene razón- concuerda Kidou- es unbuen aliado si no se deja intimidar por ti.

- Como sea. Yo me largo- dice Fudou antes dedesaparecer.

- De nuevo perdón por el error- dice Kidou.

- No hay porque. Descuida. Nadie sabe de quélado está cada quien. Me tengo que ir.

- Si. Nos veremos en otra ocasión.

Cada uno se fue por laos contrarios en lacalle.

Actual her

- Si no fuera por la afortunada llamada deGoenji en ese momento, yo estaría muerto.

- ¿Y por qué yo no fui atacado?- dice Kazemaru.

- Eso es u misterio que jamás he podidoaveriguar- dice Endo-siempre he tenido esa duda y no puedo resolverla.

Endo se queda callado un rato, esperandoalguna reacción por parte de Kazemaru. Endo se queda callado un rato, esperandoalguna reacción por parte de Kazemaru. Endo se queda callado un rato, esperandoalguna reacción por parte de Kazemaru.

Kazemaru seguía sumergido en suspensamientos. Según lo que Endo le había contado, el tampoco sabía sobre elpasado de Fubuki, y Goenji era lo mejor que paso en su vida. Era todo loopuesto a lo que él esperaba.

Kazemaru se levanta de la silla en la que seencontraba sentado y empieza a caminar distraídamente hacia ningún lado en específico.

- Kazemaru- le llama Endo preocupado- ¿teencuentras bien? ¿A dónde vas?

- Descuida- le dice Kazemaru fingiendo unasonrisa- solo iré a caminar un poco para despejarme.

Endo se acerca a él y le da un tierno beso.

- No sonrías cuando no quieras hacerlo- le diceEndo al oído- los demás no sabrán diferenciar la sonrisa, pero yo sí.

- Está bien- dice Kazemaru ignorándolo porcompleto y saliendo de la cafetería.

- ¿Por qué eres tan testarudo Kazemaru?- sepreguntaba Endo.

/ End flash back \\\\\\\\\\\\

Endo seguía sentado frente a la seguía sin querer abrir. Había estado caminando hasta que se encontrócon Fubuki. Quería preguntarle muchas cosas a él, pero de pronto llego Goenji ypara Fubuki fue como si él no estuviera hai. Esto había herido a Kazemaru, quedesde que llego de la universidad, no había probado bocado y se encerró en lahabitación.

Endo se estaba quedando dormido, cuando lapuerta es abierta, logrando así que Endo diera de golpe contra el suelo.

- Quizás tengas razón- dice Kazemaru- quizásobtenga más respuestas si voy directamente con Goenji.

Endo seguía medio dormido, no habíacomprendido mucho de lo que dijo Kazemaru. Pero mientras aceptara ir, entoncesestaba bien para él.

Salieron del departamento y se encaminaron alas residencias de estudiantes.

En las residencias Goenji había salido de lahabitación, no sin antes darle una orden a Fubuki.

- Desátala-fue lo único que dijo antes desalir.

Fubuki suspira y mira a Tania.

- ¿Sabes?- le dice Fubuki sonriendo un poco- enrealidad no tengo nada contra ti. Solo quería molestar un poco a Goenji, perocreo que me pase. Comencemos de nuevo- dice Fubuki sonriendo totalmente como unángel.

Fubuki quita la mordaza de la boca de Tania yesta solo toma aire por ella, como sintiéndose más tranquila.

- ¿Quién eres en realidad?- dice Tania.

- Me llamo Shirou Fubuki. Soy el director de launiversidad donde estudia conocemos desde que tengo memoria.

Le empieza a quitar las cuerdas, hasta quequeda totalmente libre.

- Por esta noche, te quedaras aquí, pero mañanate llevare a mi departamento para que te instales allí. Goenji dijo que algunosamigos vendrían hoy, así que te pido por favor que no hagas una tonterí está muy cuerdo que digamos. Cualquier cosa puede pasar.

- ¿Todos son como ese chico, Susuno, que estabacontigo?

- Si- dice Fubuki y se empieza a reír- algunosson como él, otros son muy divertidos, pero hay uno al que no deberías hacerenojar. No dudara en encajarte un cuchillo si le das la oportunidad.

Tania abre los ojos asustada.

- Tranquila, no creo que sea tan tonto como aracometer acecinado en el cuarto de Goenji.

Tania se queda sentada en silencio.

- Iré a acomodar la mesa para cenar. Cuida aYuki por mí mientras tanto. Te avisare cuando la cena esta lista.

Fubuki sale de la habitación y se encuentra aGoenji junto a la puerta.

- Así que vivirá en tu apartamento- diceGoenji- ¿Quién dijo que podía vivir contigo?

- Hay más de una recamara en mi apartamento-dice Fubuki- además no estoy mucho tiempo ahí. Sera una buena compañía para lacriada.

Goenji solo mueve la cabeza negativamentesuspirando.

- No estás comprendiendo lo que dije- dice Goenji-quisedecir, que no estoy muy seguro de dejarte salir de este cuarto.

Antes de que Fubuki replicara algo, Goenji lobesa. Fubuki corresponde al beso sin poder resistirse a él.

- La cena se quemara- dice Fubuki cuando seseparan.

- No si nunca ha sido encendido el fuego- dice Goenji.

Ambos sonríen y Goenji se marcha a la cocina.


	14. Desastre en la cena

Capitulo 14: desastre en la cena.

Una ambulancia llegaba a la mansión de losGoenji. De lejos un niño veía la escena con una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo Fubuki?- le pregunta unpeli crema

- Nada, Goenji- dice Fubuki con una sonrisa-solo veía como acababa todo.

- ¿Acabar?- dice Goenji sin comprender- ¿Qué eslo que acabo?

- Mira- dice Fubuki señalando la casa del pelicrema- mira a quien están sacando de tu casa. Ya termino Goenji- dice Fubukicon lágrimas en los ojos- ya no serás el responsable de todo. Te libere deella. Ya no es necesario que la obedezcas y te alejes de mí.

- ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste Fubuki?- dice Goenjipreocupado.

Fubuki borra su sonrisa al ver a Goenjipreocupado. Al parecer Goenji no estaba contento por lo que hizo.

- Pero tu dijiste que te quería enviar a otraparte lejos de mi- empieza a llorar Fubuki- yo no quiero que te vayas.

- No me iré- dice Goenji- no te dejare solo, loprometo.

Un hombre se acerca a los niños.

- ¿Ustedes son familiares de la señoritaMarian?- dice el hombre.

- Es mi mamá- dice Goenji inocentemente- ¿Quiénes usted?

- Soy el oficial Krug y estoy investigando elintento de asesinato a su madre- dijo el oficial- díganme ¿no vieron nada fuerade lo común?

Fubuki se puso nervioso. Estaba temblando. Eloficial al verlo, se le hizo de lo más extraño.

- Niño- dice el oficial viendo a Fubuki a losojos- ¿viste algo de lo que debas informarnos?

Fubuki iba a decir algo, cuando Goenji letapa la boca.

- ¿No cree que es algo irracional preguntarle yexplicarle la situación a unos niños?- le pregunta Goenji molesto- Fubuki esmuy inocente y se asusta con facilidad.

- Es verdad, lo siento mucho pequeño que les dije algo.

Goenji se da media vuelta y jala consigo aFubuki. Este lo sigue algo preocupado. Una vez lejos de la vista del oficial, Goenjilleva a Fubuki al interior de su casa. Subieron a su habitación y recostó a Fubukien su cama.

- Fubuki, dime qué fue lo que hicisteexactamente.

- Yo- dice Fubuki en un susurro- entre a tucasa cuando ella estaba durmiendo. Estaba desesperado, no quería que te tenía la culpa, nunca dejaba que estuvieras conmigo y siempre se enojabacuando me visitabas. La odiaba.

- ¿Pero qué fue lo que hiciste exactamente?- levuelve a preguntar Goenji.

- Yo, yo- Fubuki se desespera y empieza allorar.

Goenji, al verlo en esa situación, no puede másque dejarlo en su cama e ir a investigar lo que ocurría en realidad.

Goenji estaba terminando de preparar la cena,cuando escucha el timbre. De cierta forma lo ignora, y sigue preparando lacena, pero el timbre insiste en sonar.

Esto comenzaba a molestar a Goenji. Pero antesde que este se desesperara, la puerta es abierta dejando escuchar las risas decierto peli verde que se estaba riendo por algún motivo que realmente no comprendía.

- Pero es gracioso- decía el chico- porque sila rana hubiera saltado en ese momento quizás la lagartija no se hubiera comidoa la mosca.

Goenji se asomo por el marco de la puerta dela cocina, pues no comprendía el comentario e Midorikawa, pero solo vio a Hirotocon un gesto de "yo tampoco entiendo de que habla, solo le sigo la corriente" asíque decidió no decir nada.

- Fubuki- dijo Goenji- la cena ya esta lista.

- Ok- dice Fubuki y entra al cuarto.

- ¿A dónde va Fubuki?- dice Midorikawa curioso.

- Por alguien- dice Goenji antes de volver aentrar a la cocina.

Al poco rato sale Fubuki de nuevo, peroseguido de Tania y Yuki en los brazos de él. La presencia de ambos desconcertó alpeli rojo y al peli verde, que no se atrevieron a hacer ninguna pregunta alrespecto.

Tania se sienta en la orilla de la mesa algonerviosa por la presencia de los chicos, así que Fubuki se sienta a la izquierdajunto a ella jugando con Yuki.

- Fubuki- dice Midorikawa acercándose a él- ¿Cómose llama el niño?- y empieza a hacerle cariñitos.

- Yuki- dice Fubuki sonriendo.

Hiroto y Midorikawa se miran sin comprender.

- Pero yo creí que Yuki…- empieza Midorikawa,pero es interrumpido por Goenji que salía nuevamente de la cocina.

- El es mi hijo- dice Goenji- llego hoy de Alemania.

Los chicos no dican nada y se sientan junto aFubuki.

- ¿Me dejas jugar con él?- dice Midorikawa paracambiar el tema.

Fubuki se lo extiende con una sonrisa y Midorikawalo sostiene frente a él viéndolo.

- ¿Qué debo hacer con él?- pregunta Midorikawa.

Todos lo ven con una gota en la cabeza.

- Sera mejor que tú no lo tengas- dice Hiroto yle quita a Yuki.

- Que malo eres conmigo- dice Midorikawa haciendoun puchero.

Hiroto se pone a jugar con Yuki, mientras queGoenji ponía11 platos en la mesa. No paso mucho tiempo para que Fudou y Kidou entrarana la habitación.

Ninguno de los dos se esperaban encontrar esaescena. Entraron y sin decir nada se sentaron al lado derecho de Tania.

Goenji se sentó al otro extremo de la mesaobservando a los demás. Hiroto y Midorikawa seguir discutiendo sobre lo quedebes y lo que no debes hacer con un bebe. Fubuki estaba divertido viéndolos los observaba con cara de "como si nunca hubieran visto un bebe. Y Fudou solovigilaba a Tania. En cuanto a ella seguía sin querer decir nada en su lugar.

Esa sería una muy larga cena, se decía Goenji,y las cosas apenas comenzaban.

- ¿Por qué tardan tanto Endo y Kazemaru?-pregunta Goenji de forma distraída.

Todos voltean a verlo, como si no hubierannotado su presencia hasta que hablo.

Endo corría por las calle intentando alcanzara Kazemaru, que no tenía la más mínima intención de parar en algún lugar a descansar.

- Espérame Kazemaru- gritaba Endo.

- Corre más rápido Endo- le dijo Kazemaru sinvoltear a verlo.

- Es que vas demasiado rápido.

- ¿No fuiste tú el que dijo que ya era tarde?-le pregunta Kazemaru- dijiste que Goenji nos estaba esperando.

Al oír esto, Endo acelera arre basando a verse arre basado, se detiene ¿ahora qué mosca le había picado a Endo? Primerodice que no puede correr más rápido y después corre más rápido que el.

Kazemaru empieza correr a la misma velocidadque Endo y le pregunta.

- ¿Cuál es el nuevo apuro por llegar?

- No quiero tener problemas con Goenji porllegar tarde.

Kazemaru seguía sin entender muy bien, perosi eso quería Endo, el no se quedaría atrás. Comenzó a correr nuevamente, peroesta vez más rápido y no tardaron en llegar a su destino. El elevador estabadescompuesto, así que tuvieron que usar las escaleras.

Se dirigieron al final del pasillo y entrarona la habitación de Goenji quedando en shock por la escena.

Kidou estaba recargado en la mesa con dolorde cabeza. Fudou sostenía un cuchillo a cm del cuello de Tania. Tania jalaba dela camisa a Fubuki. Fubuki estrangulaba a Midorikawa con una mano y con la otraapuntaba con un cuchillo a Tania. Midorikawa sostenía a Yuki y un envase degerber vacio. Hiroto trataba de quitarse el gerber de la cara y la ropa. Y Goenjino paraba de reírse.

- Hola- dijo Endo para llamar la atención- ¿Quéesta ocurriendo?

Todos voltearon a verlo y luego se vieronentre ellos. Después de verse bien en la situación en que estaban, comenzaron areir, todos excepto Tania, que al no estar acostumbrada a esa clase de escenas,estaba totalmente asustada.

- ¿Qué fue lo que paso?- dio Kazemaru entrandoa la habitación.

Todos volvieron a verse a la cara.

/ Flash Back \\\\\\\\\\\\\\

- ¿Por qué tardan tanto Endo y Kazemaru?-pregunta Goenji de forma distraída.

Todos voltean a verlo, como si no hubierannotado su presencia hasta que hablo. Después Yuki empezó a llorar.

Intentaron de todo para que dejara de llorar,pero nada funcionaba. Hiroto lo mecía y Midorikawa hacía gestos raros, perotampoco funcionaba.

- Debe tener hambre- dijo Tania hablando porprimera vez desde que llegaron los invitados- su comida está en la maleta.

Kidou, desesperado por el llanto del niño,fue a buscar la comida. Regreso con un frasco de gerber de frutas y una cucharay se lo entrego a Hiroto.

- Yo quiero alimentarlo- dijo Midorikawa.

- No sabes hacerlo- dijo Hiroto.

- Si se- le reprocho Midorikawa- solo le doy enla boca con la cuchara.

Hiroto le da al niño, el cual no dejaba dellorar, y el gerber. Midorikawa trato de abrirlo con una mano, pero no podía, asíque Hiroto decide ayudarlo.

- Déjame abrirlo por ti- dice Hiroto quitándoleel gerber.

- No- dice Midorikawa jalándolo de nuevo.

Estuvieron forcejeando con el hasta que elfrasco se abrió salpicando a Hiroto y el brazo de Midorikawa golpeo a Fubuki enel pecho. Fubuki se enojo y empezó a estrangular a Midorikawa. Tania preocupadapor Yuki jalo a Fubuki, pero en cuanto lo coco Fudou y Fubuki la atacaron con cuchillos.

Todo fue tan rápido que Goenji lo único quepuedo hacer fue reírse de la escena, sin molestarse en ayudar a nadie. Al fin yal cabo, no había nada más entretenido que hacer, que ver las típicas locasescenas que ocurrían cuando todos se juntaban.

/ Fin Flash Back \\\\\\\\\\\\\\

- Es una larga histori- fue lo único que dijogoeni.

Todos se acomodaron nuevamente en suslugares, y esta vez fue Goenji quien fue por la comida para Yuki y se laentrego a Fubuki. Fubuki le quito a Yuki a Midorikawa y empezó a darcelo.

Endo y Kazemaru se sentaron junto a Goenji.

- Perdón por llegar tarde- dijo Endo.

- Descuida- dijo Goenji- no son los últimos enllegar.

- ¿no somos los últimos?- doce Endo viéndolos atodos- ¿quiem más falta? No me digas que es Aphrodi.

- No- dice Goenji- son…


	15. ¿Quien es mi padre?

Capitulo 15: ¿Quién es mi padre?

- ¿No somos los últimos?- doce Endo viéndolos atodos- ¿quien más falta? No me digas que es Aphrodi.

- No- dice Goenji- son…

Pero antes de que dijera algo, la puerta esabierta nuevamente, dejando ver a un albino y un peli rojo discutiendo sobrequien entraría primero.

- Déjame pasar idiota.

- No, yo entrare primero.

- Quítate de en medio.

- Quítate tú, yo llegue primero.

Al tratar de entrar antes que el otro,terminaron atorados en la puerta.

- ¿Vez lo que haces?- le grita Susuno.

- ¿Lo que hizo? Tú fuiste el culpable- lereclama Nagumo.

- No, es tu culpa por querer ser el primero.

- No. Tú eres el culpable por ser tan terco.

El resto solo los veía con una gotita en lacabeza.

- ¿Por qué no juegan piedra papel o tijeras?-les dice Fubuki para tratar de tranquilizarlos.

Los chicos solo se miran y empiezan a jugar.

- Bien- dijeron ambos- piedra, papel o tijeras.

Ambos escogieron piedra. Ambos escogieronpapel. Ambos escogieron tijera.

- Esto va para largo- dijo Fudou levantándose.

Susuno y Nagumo iban a volver a jugar, peroFudou los jala al interior de la habitación y quien sabe como pasaron al mismotiempo sin tocar el marco de la puerta.

Todos se quedaron con cara de "qué bueno queno es enemigo" y siguieron como si nada.

Susuno y Nagumo se sentaron uno a cada ladode Goenji dedicándose caras de "esto no termina aquí" e "inténtalo si puedes"respectivamente.

- Bien, ya estamos todos- dijo Goenji- comanantes de que se enfrié.

Todos estaban comiendo en silencio, exceptoFubuki, que le estaba dando de comer a Yuki. Estaba muy entretenido con él,tanto que no nota que todos lo estaban observando jugar con el pequeño. Se veíamuy tierno con el bebe.

- Te llevas muy bien con los bebes Fubuki- diceKazemaru.

- Es que antes siempre teníamos que cuidar deYuuka, así que supongo que me he acostumbrado a ellos.

Goenji por su parte solo observaba a Tania yesta a él. No le hacía mucha gracia que ella estuviera allí, pero no podíahacer nada por el momento. La decisión la tomo Fubuki y él no queríacontradecirlo.

- Goenji- dice Endo- ¿te puedo hacer unapregunta?

- ¿de que trata?- dice Goenji.

- Es que desde que te vi he tenido una duda ¿Porqué te pintaste el pelo?

Todos se quedan viendo a Goenji en espera deuna respuesta, en especial Tania que no sabia que Goenji se había pintado elpelo.

- ¿de que hablan?- dice Tania- no se ha pintadoel pelo.

- De hecho me lo pinte ucho antes de pelo es color crema, igual al de Yuki. Hace 5 años me alguien me pidió unfavor y para poder ayudarlo me lo tuve que pintar.

- ¿Qué clase de favor?- pregunta Fubuki.

- Hacerme pasar por ti en una compañía que queríahacer un trato con los Fubuki sobre una expansión en la industria mercantil. Comoyo ya estaba en Alemania era más sencillo si yo arreglaba el asunto sin necesidadde hacerlos esperar asta que alguno de ellos viajara a Japón o viceversa.

- No sabia de eso.

- Porque era de emergencia. Actuamos rápidamente.

- Ya veo.

- Bueno, cambiemos de tema. A lo que los hice - dijo Goenji- dime lo que has averiguado.

- Si- respondió Nagumo- después de que Fudou meinformara de los supuestos espías, he estado investigando una información queencontré. En los últimos meses se ha estado comunicando con algunas personas especí nombres son Genda, Sakuma, Someoka, Tobitaka, Aphrodi…

- Espera- le interrumpe Endo- ¿quieres decirque Aphrodi es uno de los espías?

- Así es, lo que no entiendo es por que desdehace 2 días, no se ha comunicado con él.

- Quizás se asusto de nosotros y decidió queera más fácil y conveniente estar de nuestro lado- dice Fubuki de forma distraída.

Goenji lo ve de reojo. Fubuki estaba molestode nuevo y el sabia por que, por que no le quería decir quién era el que estabadetrás de todo.

- Continua Nagumo- dijo Kidou- estoy seguro deque falta mucha más información.

- Como siempre, tienes razón Kidou- dijoNagumo- existe una sexta persona que se ha estado comunicando con él.

- ¿Quién es?- dijo Goenji.

- Tania Delux- dijo Nagumo.

Fubuki, Susuno y Goenji voltearoninmediatamente a ver a Tania, la cual tenía la vista baja con los puñosapretados.

El resto no captaba la situación, pues noconocían a Tania.

- ¿Quién es esa chica?- pregunto Fudou.

- No lo sé- respondió Nagumo- llego hay deAlemania y se está hospedando en el Sapporo Aspen Hotel y viaja con un bebe.

- ¿Quieres que vayamos por ella Goenji?-pregunta Fudou.

- No será necesario- responde este- ¿algo quedecir en tu defensa Tania?- le pregunta viéndola a los ojos- quiero saberlotodo.

Todos voltearon al fin a verla. Tania sesentía acorralada. Todas las miradas estaban atentas al más mínimo movimientoque hacía.

- No creo que hable por las buenas- dice Fudou-¿Por qué no torturamos un poco a su hijo? Quizás así nos cuente todo.

Trato de levantarse para tomar al niño, peroantes de que se moviera, dos pistolas y un cuchillo estaban en su gargantapertenecientes a Goenji, Susuno y Fubuki respectivamente.

- Lo tocas y estás muerto- le dice Goenji.

- Bi… bien, de a… cuerdo- dice Fudou quedándosequieto- ignoren que dije algo.

Las armas son quitadas de su garganta y Fudoususpira.

- Llévatelo de aquí- le dice Goenji a Fubuki.

- Si- dice Fubuki- de todas formas, ya es horade que duerma.

Fubuki se va del comedor con Yuki en losbrazos seguido de Kazemaru. Nadie le dice nada, quizás era mejor que no semetiera en más problemas.

- Ahora Tania, tu protección se ha ido ¿tienesganas de cooperar?- le pregunta Goenji- ya que el único motivo por el cual tuestas aquí, es por el- dice apuntando al cuarto por donde se fue Fubuki- si nofuera por Fubuki, ya estarías muerta.

- El solo me dijo que viniera contigo y ledijese lo que hacías.

- Y tú aceptaste gustosa

- Claro, yo solo quería volver a verte.

- Te lo dije, tú ya estas muerta para el mundo,así que dime todo lo que sepas. No me creo eso de solo quería verte.

Dentro de la habitación Fubuki se sienta enla cama y empieza a mecer a Yuki. Kazemaru se queda parado frente a élrecargado en la pared.

- ¿Por qué no estas allá afuera?- le preguntaKazemaru- lo más probable es que sigan ablando de ese sujeto, por cierto ¿Quiénes?

- No lo sé- dice Fubuki- Goenji jamás me hadicho quien es.

- Ni si quiera tu sabes toda la verdad- diceKazemaru en un susurro.

- Si- dice Fubuki con la voz entrecortada- Goenjinunca me dice todo, para que yo no tenga cosas de que preocuparme.

- No comprendo eso.

- No es para entender- dice Fubuki- es solo suforma de cuidarme.

- ¿Por qué te cuida tanto?- dice Kazemaru- esoes lo que yo no entiendo. A veces actúa como tu guarda espaldas y otras vecessolo te utiliza ¿Qué es lo que realmente quiere Goenji de ti?

- Todo- dice Fubuki colocando a Yuki en lacama- quiere que yo esté bien y también quiere lo que yo puedo hacer. Desdepequeños él me ha protegido, ya que muchas veces nuestros padres nos ignorabanpor completo, como si no existiéramos realmente. Yuki era el único que nostomaba en cuenta y siempre nos trataba por igual. Y por eso nos acostumbramos aestar juntos y ayudar al otro en lo que necesitábamos. Pero un día Goenji llegoy me dijo que no me acercara a su papá y desde entonces no se separaba de mí.Me pareció de lo más raro, pero estaba feliz de que se preocupara tanto por mí.

- ¿Por qué crees que te haya dicho eso?

- No lo sé. Eso paso poco después de que Yuukanaciera. De cierta forma, los papás de Goenji le prestaban una atenciónexcesiva a ella.

- La favorecían- dijo Kazemaru.

- Más que eso. Era como si Yuuka fuese su únicahija. Goenji se fue separando cada vez más de sus padres y pasaba demasiadotiempo en mi casa. Algo lo hizo cambiar y nunca me dijo que fue.

- ¿Por qué no se lo preguntaste?

- Si lo hice- dice Fubuki- muchas veces, peronunca me respondió.

- Pregúntaselo ahora.

- No- dijo Fubuki negando con la cabeza- aprendíalgo después de unos años. Si Goenji quiere que sepa algo me lo dice deinmediato en el momento indicado. Jamás antes o después. Es obstinado en eseaspecto.

- Es complicado estar con el.

- Todo lo contrario. Es muy sencillo, por quepara mi es fácil saber que es lo que tiene pensado hacer.

- ¿y que es lo que quiere hacer en estosmomentos?- pregunta Kazemaru.

- Descubrir todo lo que sepa Tania y después lamatara- dice Fubuki como si nada levantándose de la cama.

Kazemaru no podía creer la tranquilidad conla que Fubuki lo decía. Era como si estuviera acostumbrado a que Goenji actuarae esa forma.

- Deberíamos Sali ya- dice Fubuki- si seguimoshablando aquí despertaremos a Yuki.

Salen de la habitación y se acercan alcomedor.

- Mi padre está muerto- dice Goenji como sinada- murió hace 4 años junto con mi madre y el hermano de Fubuki.

Fubuki se queda de piedra ante estecomentario.

- ¿De qué hablas?- dice Fubuki- ¿Cómo que tupapá murió hace 4 años? Y además, tu mamá murió hace 7 años, Goenji. No pudohaber muerto hace 4 años.

Tania se estaba poniendo nerviosa.

- Te lo pondré del modo fácil- dice Goenjidistrayéndola- nos cuentas todo lo que tiene pensado hacer ese hombre o desaparecesen este mismo instante.

- Solo dijo que quería que su hijo se hicierafuerte e independiente y que se des aria de cualquiera que se interpusiera ensu camino.

- Así que eso es lo que planeaba.

- No entiendo porque dijo eso- dice Tania- ¿Porqué tu padre quiere eso para ti Goenji?

- Mi padre está muerto- dice Goenji como sinada- murió hace 4 años junto con mi madre y el hermano de Fubuki.

Todos se quedan viendo a Goenji, pues nadie sabíaeso, excepto Nagumo. Era el único que sabía todo para poder investigar todo.

- ¿De qué hablas?- dice Fubuki entrando alcomedor- ¿Cómo que tu papá murió hace 4 años? Y además, tu mamá murió hace 7años, Goenji. No pudo haber muerto hace 4 años.

- Además hable hace poco con tu padre- diceTania.

- No, mi padre murió hace 4 años y yo no losabía, hasta que tú me lo dijiste Fubuki.

Los corredores estaban vacios. No había nadieen ese lugar. La única luz visible era la de una habitación cerrada. Lascortinas estaban un poco corridas, así que se asomo por la ventana. Dentro unhombre estaba revisando algunos documentos.

Se empezaban a escuchar pasos en el oculto tras una maseta que estaba cerca y vio pasar a una mujer en bata quetoco la puerta despacio.

De dentro de la habitación salió el hombreque, al escuchar lo que la mujer le dijo, se fue del lugar, dejando la puertaun poco abierta.

La mujer se retiro por el mismo camino que elhombre, dejando el lugar completamente solo. Aprovechando esto, entro a lahabitación y leyó los documentos.

Eso era lo que buscaba. Esa era la prueba quehabía estado buscando todo el tiempo. Esa era la causa de todos sus tan solo pudiera llevarse esos documentos sin que nadie se diera cuenta,pero era imposible.

Leyó todo lo que se encontraba allí y despuésse marcho. Nadie noto su presencia y nadie noto su ausencia. Tenía todo bajocontrol. Solo un poco más y podría ponerle fin a todo de una vez. Quizás no lodejarían hacerlo, pero era lo único que se le ocurría.

Debía hacerse responsable de sus acciones y dejarde depender de alguien más. Pero no duraría por mucho tiempo. Solo una semanamás y toda estaría de su lado.


	16. ¿Qué sabes sobre mi porque yo te decubri

Capitulo 16: ¿Que sabes sobre mi? por que yo te descubri.

- ¿A qué te refieres con que no lo sabías Goenji?-pregunta Fubuki.

- A eso mismo. Al marcharme a Alemania perdí elcontacto con todos. Hasta que me llamo un día. Después de eso no supe nada de él.

- Eso es imposible- insistía Tania- yo hablecon tu padre.

- El no es mi padre- dijo Goenji secamente- yquiero escuchar el resto de la información, así que Nagumo, termina de hablar.

- Si- responde Nagumo- en los últimos años hahabido un incremento en los sobornos a diferentes autoridades. Desdecongresistas, hasta ministros y federales. Los motivos aun son dos años se descubrieron cuerpos con signos de meses de descomposicióncerca de su localización, pero por alguna razón el incidente jamás fue me hace creer que los sobornos tienen algo que ver.

- ¿Y sobre Marian?- pregunto Goenji- ¿Qué hasaveriguado de ella?

- Su pasado es desconocido, hasta los 12 añoscuando fue arrestada por drogadicta. Fue comprada por una familia y desapareciópor cuatro años. Después de eso hay un registro de un nacimiento a su nombre,para volver a desaparecer- Nagumo observo a Goenji nervioso, que le estabahaciendo algunas señas. Las capto de inmediato- eran gemelos, que fueabandonado en el hospital, donde fueron adoptados por una familia que creía quesu hijo había muerto a los pocos días de nacer. Fueron criados como sus hijos,hasta que descubrieron que su hijo estaba vivo. No podían hacer nada por él,pero lo vigilaban de cerca para saber como iba creciendo. Cuando murieron ledejaron todo a su hijo y a uno de los gemelos, ya que su acta fue cambiadanuevamente hace algunos años. Los registros de Marian desaparecieron misteriosamentede la base de datos del gobierno y su muerte no se dio a mención. No hay actade nacimiento ni acta de defunción. Es como si ella jamás hubiera existido.

Cuando Nagumo termino de hablar todos loestaban viendo, excepto Goenji, que estaba de lo más pensativo.

- No hay registros- susurro Goenji- no haynada, como si no existiera ¿algún dato antes de los 12 años?

- Solo uno. Descubrí que era prostituta y a los11 años, tuvo un niño con un hombre rico, que se hizo cargo del niño, porqueamaba a Marian y ella no quiso estar con él. Antes de eso, no hay absolutamentenada.

- Gracias- dijo Goenji.

- Espera Goenji- dijo Fubuki- ¿Marian no es…?

- Si- dijo Goenji- la misma.

- Eso no es posible. Eso quiere decir que tuno…

- Eso es lo que acabo de decir.

- Entonces ¿Quiénes son los niños?

Goenji solo se ríe por lo bajo.

- Eso lo descubrirás poco a poco- dice Goenji esquivandosu mirada- Fudou, Kidou. Cambio de planes. No quiero testigos. Nagumo, Susuno,encuentren al resto de los espías. Hiroto, Midorikawa, tráiganme a TerumiAphrodi mañana por la mañana. Endo, consígueme los registros de Marian que seencuentran en la base de datos del hospital de Inazuma. Kazemaru…

Todos solo asentían, hasta que menciono aeste ultimo. Todos contenían el aliento.

- Quiero hablar contigo después de la cena.

- Bien- dijo Kazemaru- yo también quiero hablarcontigo.

- Fubuki- dijo Goenji ignorando el comentariode Kazemaru- no importa que es lo que hagas. Quiero que desaparezca esta mismanoche.

- De acuerdo- dijo Fubuki sin mucho ánimo-soloquería divertirme un rato, es todo. Susuno, ayúdame después por favor.

El mencionado solo asintió. Después de darlas ordenes correspondientes, continuaron comiendo. Nadie volvió a hablar más,hasta que cierta personita imprudente decidió entrar a la habitación haciendoun escándalo.

- ¡HOLA A TODOS!- grito un peli rosa alegremente,que era seguido de un peli café tímidamente- hace mucho que no los veía a todosreunidos, y veo que hay nuevos integrantes- seguía diciendo mientras veía aKazemaru, Endo y Tania.

Al ver a esta ultima volteo a ver a cuando se dio cuenta del enojo en el rostro de Goenji y decidió mejorguardar silencio.

- Je, je, je- se reía nerviosamente con unasgotitas en la sien- creo que me excedí un poco.

- ¡UN POCO!- le gritaron todos los presentes.

- Perdón chicos-se disculpaba el pelicafé-nuestro vuelo se retraso un poco, así que no pudimos llegar a tiempo yTsunami estaba muy feliz de volver a verlos.

- Descuida Tachimukai-dice Midorikawa- soloestábamos un poco exaltados, se podría decir y como llego de repente.

- Ese no es el problema- dice Goenji interrumpiéndolos-el problema es…

- Waaa, waaa, waaa, waaa- se escucho un llanto.

- Es ese- termino Fubuki.

Todos se quedaron viendo a Tsunami con malosojos. Y Goenji y Fubuki casi lo mataban con la mirada. Hasta que Tachimukai loscalmo diciendo:

- Yo dormiré de nuevo a Yuki- y entro rápido ala habitación antes de que le dijeran algo.

- ¿Por qué lo conocen?- dijo Midorikawa sincomprender.

- Larga historia- dijo tsunami de lo más serio.

Escuchar hablar a tsunami de esa forma asustoun poco a todos los presentes, incluso a Goenji.

- Nosotros nos tenemos que ir ya- dice Kidoujalando a Fudou- nos vemos mañana en clases. Buenas noches.

- Buenas noches- responden todos.

- Creo que nosotros también nos tenemos que ir-dijo Hiroto- Midorikawa está a punto de ir por Yuki.

Voltearon a verlo, y efectivamente. Hirotosostenía a Midorikawa de la camisa para evitar que saliera corriendo. Se empezóa jalar para que lo soltara, pero Hiroto solo lo jalaba más.

- Solo un ratito- decía Midorikawa- prometo nomolestarlo demasiado.

- ¿Demasiado?- pregunta Hiroto con una gotita-¿ósea que si lo pinzas molestar?

- Digo, um- Midorikawa estaba un poco nervioso-yo, no lo voy a molestar, je, je, je.

Hiroto solo suspira y se lleva a Midorikawadel lugar.

- Endo- dice Nagumo- será mejor que alcances aKidou y le pidas que te ayude a entrar al sistema del hospital.

- Sí, pero no quiero que Fudou me mate porretrasarlo ¿me acompañas?

- Está bien- le responde- Susuno, me iré espero al rato.

Susuno lo ignora y sigue comiendo, Nagumosolo se ríe.

- Kazemaru, me voy- dijo Endo- te espero encasa.

- De acuerdo- dice Kazemaru- no llegare muytarde.

Se van todos dejando a tsunami, Goenji,Fubuki, Susuno y Kazemaru en el comedor. Del cuarto sale Tachimukai con Yuki en los brazos.

- No se quiere dormir- dice Tachimukai- no quiereestar conmigo.

- Dámelo- dice Goenji.

Tachimukai le da al niño y Goenji lo acuna ensus brazos para empezar a mecerlo. En poco tiempo Yuki cierra sus ojos y sequeda dormido. Goenji se levanta y le da el niño a Fubuki.

- ¿Por qué siempre que un bebe se duerme me lodas a mi?- le pregunta Fubuki.

- Por que verlos dormir me da sueño a mí- leresponde Goenji.

- ¿Quién es él?- pregunta Tachimukai señalandoa Kazemaru.

- Mi nombre es Kazemaru Ichirouta- se presenta Kazemaru-soy amigo de Fubuki y el novio de Endo. Un gusto en conocerte.

- El gusto es mío- dice Tachimukai sonriendo-mi nombre es Tachimukai y el es mi novio tsunami. Me disculpo por sucomportamiento despreocupado.

- Está bien, supongo que me acostumbre a Endo-dice Kazemaru riéndose.

Fubuki se levanta de su cilla con el niño aunen sus brazos y se lo entrega a Tachimukai.

- ¿Me lo puedes cuidar por unas horas?- dicesonriendo.

- Claro Fubuki. A yo lo cuido.

- Gracias. Susuno, nos vamos. Tania, venconmigo antes de que él decida que desaparezcas.

Tania se estremece por el comentario y siguea Fubuki. Los tres salen del lugar. Fubuki saca su teléfono y marca un número.

- Tráeme la limosina- dijo por la línea- estoyen las residencias, me voy a casa.

Sin esperar una respuesta colgó lacomunicación y avanzo a través de los pasillos. En los corredores había muchagente haciendo escándalo, pero todos se iban callando conforme lo veían pasar.

- Buenas noches director Fubuki- decían todos asu paso.

- ¿Realmente eres el director?- pregunto Tania.

- Te dije que lo era ¿o no?- le responde Fubukide manera fría.

- ¿A dónde nos dirigimos?- pregunta cambiandoel tema.

- Te dije que te llevaría a mi departamento.

- Director- dice un chico acercándose a ellos-¿Qué lo trae por aquí?

- Solo visito a algunas personas- responde Fubukisin prestarle mucha atención- ya voy de salida, pero en unos minutos volveré.Si ocupas hablar de algo, te pido que me esperes aquí y hablare contigo cuandovuelva.

- De acuerdo, lo estaré esperando aquí.

Siguieron avanzando por entre los jóvenes. Deentre las puertas salían algunos balones que entraban directo a otras o eran recibidaspor algún joven. De repente un balón sale de un cuarto con dirección a lacabeza de Fubuki, pero este la detiene con su piso de hielo y la regresa con sutiro acecino de osos y el balón se estrella con el rostro de quien la arrojo enprimer lugar provocando la risa de todos quienes lo observaron y su admiración.

- Es muy bueno con el balón- decían algunos-¿Por qué no se une al equipo de futbol de la escuela? Estoy seguro de que lodejarían entrar.

- Ya estoy dentro- dice Fubuki como si nada.

- Eso es genial.

- En serio tengo prisa- les dice Fubuki con unaexpresión de hielo en el rostro- cualquier comentario agano a mi regreso, tengoque atender algo importante.

Todos regresan a sus actividades cuando venla cara seria de Fubuki y la sonrisa de psicópata maniático de Susuno.

Por fin logran salir de la residencia y unalimosina negra los estaba esperando. Los tres subieron en silencio y la limosinacomenzó a andar. Se detuvo en un edificio de departamentos lujosos. Bajaron dela limosina y Fubuki e dijo algo al chofer mientras Susuno jalaba a Tania alelevador.

Tania no oponía mucha resistencia. De ciertaforma comenzaba a rendirse a lo que le pudiera pasar. No le importaba demasiadoque es lo que hicieran con ella. Goenji había descubierto todo lo que teníanplaneado y ella ya no serbia para nada. No pudo completar su misión y tampocopodía hacer algo para cambiar la situación.

Susuno y ella salieron del ascensor en el últimopiso. Se detuvieron frente a la puerta del departamento.

- ¿Estás preparada?- pregunto Susuno de formafría.

- ¿Preparada para qué?- dijo Tania.

- Para estar con Fubuki por unos minutos.

- Estuve con él hace rato. No causa miedo y esdemasiado sumiso- dijo despreocupada- lo que realmente no se es quien está enese apartamento y que me hará.

- No hay6 nadie en este lugar. Cualquiera quetratara de entrar estaría muerto. Nadie puede entrar sin autorización de Goenji.Y sobre Fubuki, no lo conoces como realmente es actúa así, no, más bien el es así,pero si no está Goenji es de una forma totalmente distinta. Es por eso que te advertíesta tarde, pero tuviste suerte de que Goenji estuviera allí.

- Estas exagerando.

- En ese caso pruébame- dijo Fubuki saliendodel ascensor- si realmente soy dulce, te dejare libre esta noche.

Avanzo hasta la puerta y la abrió. Entro aldepartamento y Susuno lo siguió jalando a Tania dentro. Jalo una silla y lapuso de espaldas a la puerta.

Fubuki cerró la puerta.

- Te tengo dos opciones- dijo Fubuki acercándosea una estantería- la primera, me dices todo lo que quiero saber por las buenas,o la segunda- saco una pistola del cajón- te saco la información por la fuerza.

- ¿Qué?- dijo Tania sin poder creer lo quedecía Fubuki- estas de broma. Tú no eras así.

Se sentía como en un sueño, todo lo que él lehabía dicho sobre Fubuki, eran cosas como que: es un niño bueno, es muy tímido,es demasiado confiado. En cambio lo que veía era a un acecino frio.

- Tu misma lo dijiste- dice Fubuki- yo no era así.Si Goenji me escuchara hablar o actuar de esta manera, se enojaría conmigo. Miactitud sumisa siempre existió. Se podría decir que es mi verdadera sin él, me volví frio. Te contare un secreto. Ni siquiera Goenji lo matado a mucha gente desde que él se fue- Fubuki sonríe ante la reacción de Tania.

- Estás loco- susurra Tania- ¿COMO PUEDESDECIRLO TAN FRIAMENTE?- le grita Tania- todos ustedes están locos. No comprendocomo Goenji está contigo.

- Ja, ja, ja- se empieza a reír Fubuki- Goenjia matado a mucha más gente que yo- le dice Fubuki- él cree que no lo sé. Todolo ha hecho por mí. Es por eso que decidí hacerlo yo también. No estoy deacuerdo en que el sea el único con un gran peso en su espalda.

- No los entiendo- dice Tania- ¿Qué es lo quepiensan ustedes?

- No sé que piensen los demás- dice Fubuki-pero yo pienso en Goenji y él en mí.

Fubuki bosteza y se aleja un poco de a verla y le sonríe.

- Ahora dime ¿Quién te contrato?

- Ya no lo sé- dice Tania.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Después de lo que dijo Goenji, ya no sé quiénes ese hombre. Yo creía que era su padre, pero ahora resulta que no lo es.

- ¿Su padre?- dice Fubuki sorprendido- ¿Qué massabes?- le pregunta.

- Nada- responde ella- no se absolutamentenada.

- Esta segura- insiste Fubuki apuntándole conel arma.

- Te lo juro- dice Tania- asustada- es todo loque se.

- Bien, te creo- dice Fubuki.

- Entonces ¿me dejaras ir?- pregunta Taniaesperanzada.

Fubuki sonríe tiernamente y Tania se antes de que se moviera, Fubuki presiona el gatillo y la bala atraviesa elcorazón de Tania. Su cuerpo cae inerte al suelo.

- Susuno- dice Fubuki- recuérdame decirle aHanami que limpie mañana.

Antes de escuchar respuesta sale deldepartamento. Susuno lo sigue aun en silencio.

- ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa o siguesmolesto con Nagumo?

- Iré, de todos modos no creo que sigadespierto.

- Ok, entonces te llevo.

Subieron nuevamente a la limosina.


	17. ¿Habre hecho la eleccion correcta?

Capitulo 17: ¿Abre hecho la elección correcta?

Sobre una cama blanca de un hospital, yacíandos cuerpos en reposo. Su situación era crítica. Nadie creía que pudiesensobrevivir.

Junto a la cama se encontraba una parejallorando en silencio. Para ellos era terrible la escena. Se sentían impotentespor no haber podido hacer nada por ellos.

- ¿Qué podemos hacer por ellos?- dice la mujer.

- Por ahora solo podemos esperar a quedespierten. Ya verás que estarán bien- la consuela el hombre.

- Pero cariño ¿te das cuenta de lo que loshemos hecho sufrir? Nada habría ocurrido si lo hubiéramos escuchado desde unprincipio.

La pareja sufría por la situación. Estabantan tristes y distraídos que no notan como uno de los cuerpos en la camacomenzaba a despertar.

- Pero como lo podríamos haber ábamos ciegos por culpa de ese hombre.

- Esos niños deben pagar por lo que le hicierona mis hijos.

- Descuida- dice un niño levantándose de lacama con un ligero dolor en el abdomen- yo me hare cargo de ellos.

- Shuuya- dicen ambos sorprendidos- no debeslevantarte aun- le decía preocupada la mujer- es peligroso en tu estado.

- Descuida mamá- dice Goenji- no es tanpeligroso para mí.

Goenji voltea a su lado y ve a Fubuki inconsciente.

- Su estado si es crítico. El disparo fue en suhombro izquierdo. Un poco más y le daba en el corazón.

- Se recuperara- dice el hombre- hay que teneresperanza.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con que tú te harás cargode ellos, Shuuya?- le cuestiona su madre.

- Si les pasa algo malo, Fubuki no me loperdonaría- dice Goenji- no quiere que nadie más sufra por su culpa, sinimportar quien sea.

- ¿Entonces que harás?- cuestiona el hombre-¿los dejaras libres como si nada hubiera pasado?

- No- dice serio Goenji- les he conseguido untrabajo.

Goenji sonríe de forma superior ante laatenta mirada de incomprensión por parte de la pareja. Sea lo que sea queGoenji estuviera pensando, ellos no sabían que podría ocurrir.

Para ellos no era de extrañar que Goenji noles dijera que iba a hacer, pues siempre que lo intento ellos no lo se arrepentían. Todo eso había ocurrido por su culpa, pero debíanafrontar sus errores.

- Shuuya- die su madre- hemos decidido darlesun guarda espaldas a cada uno, sin que tus padres se enteren. Ellos no debenaveriguarlo ¿entiendes?

- Si- dice Goenji- ¿Quiénes serán?

El hombre abre la puerta de la habitación yun par de niños aparecen. Uno es moreno de cabellera roja y el otro esblanquecino, y su peli igual, pero de un blanco intenso. Sus expresiones eranserias. No parecían ser unos simples niños.

- Ellos son Nagumo y Susuno- dijo el hombrepresentándolos- Susuno será el guarda espaldas de Shirou y Nagumo será el tuyo.

- Es un placer conocerlo- dicen los dos niños.

- El gusto es mío- dice Goenji.

- Nosotros nos tenemos que ir- dice su mamáponiéndose de pi- la hora de visitas ya ha terminado. Cuídate y has lo posiblepor llamarnos si Shirou despierta.

- Descuiden- dice Goenji con una sonrisa unpoco forzada- yo les avisare.

Los adultos salen de la habitación y Goenjise queda pensativo. Guarda espaldas. Ahora tenía guarda espaldas. Pensándolobien, eso le ayudaría con muchas osas.

Voltea al frente de la cama y allí estabanSusuno y Nagumo, como si estar parados todo el día frente a una cama fuera loque hacen todo el tiempo.

- Nagumo- dijo Goenji.

El susodicho volteo a verlo.

- Necesito que me ayudes a salir del hospital porunos minutos- le dice Goenji serio- es muy importante lo que hare. Susuno, vigilaa Fubuki por mí. Sé que es tu trabajo, pero si despierta no te escuchara ytratara de escaparse. Es solo para advertirte.

Ambos chicos solo asienten. Parecían salió de la habitación revisando los alrededores. Le hizo señas a Goenjide que no había nadie cerca. Este sale de la habitación, no sin antes ver unaúltima vez a Fubuki.

Salir del hospital no fue nada difícil. Lodifícil fue entrar a su casa sin que notaran su presencia y recoger algunospapeles que coloco en un folder.

- ¿A dónde vamos?-dice Nagumo un pocointrigado.

- Tengo que arreglar algunas cosas con ciertoschicos que están a punto de ser mandados a un orfanato.

Ya no pregunto más y solo se dedico a entro a unas oficinas, mientras él lo esperaba afuera. No tardo mucho,cuando salió con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro.

Fueron de egreso al hospital, donde Goenji yano se molesto en ocultarse. Solo dijo que salió a los pasillos a caminar unpoco y las enfermeras le creyeron. Caminaba por el pasillo a s cuarto, cuandoescucha un escándalo cerca. No le toma mucha importancia y sigue caminando a sucuarto.

Cuando abre la puerta, un bulto se habientesobre él, derribándolo, provocando un fuerte dolor en su abdomen.

- ¿Goenji?- pregunta la persona sobre el-Goenji- grita- creí que estaba solo, no te vuelvas a ir sin mi- lloraba elchico.

"Oscuridad, no hay nada, solo oscuridad ¿Quées esto? Arde ¿Por qué me arde? Estoy muerto ¿verdad? es cierto, me dispare, yano sufrirá nadie por mí. Pero esto es muy oscuro. No veo nada ¿no estoy muerto?Debo estarlo. Si no estoy muerto, entonces ¿Por qué no veo nada? Es obvio ¿Cómopuedo preguntarlo? Si no veo es porque cerré los ojos. Tengo que abrirlos, perono puedo, tampoco puedo moverme"

Sobre la cama Fubuki trataba de moverse, perono lo conseguía. Susuno, al verlo, se acerca a él. Lentamente Fubuki abre los ojos, observando detenidamente ellugar. No conocía esa habitación y por sobre todo, no conocía a ese chico quelo estaba observando.

Intento incorporarse de repente, obteniendouna fuerte punzada de dolor en el hombro izquierdo, pero no le tomo importanciay se dirigió corriendo a la entrada.

Susuno, al ver sus intenciones, lo acorralapoco antes de llegar a la puerta. Fubuki comenzó a forcejear con él, peroSusuno lo sentó de nuevo en la cama.

- Aléjate de mi- le decía Fubuki aunforcejeando- no me toques, deja me ir.

- Tranquilo- le dice Susuno- no te hare daño,estoy aquí para cuidarte.

- No quiero que un extraño me cuide- insistíaFubuki.

- Tengo órdenes de protegerlo.

- No me importa quién te dio órdenes. Aléjatede mí.

Susuno se estaba desesperando. Jamás pensóque cuidar a alguien fuera tan difícil. En definitiva, este chico seria todo unreto para él. Pero le gustaban los retos. Demostraría que estaba capacitadopara enfrentar lo que sea.

Fubuki se tranquilizo, así que Susuno lo soltóy suspiro. "Por fin" se dijo, pero antes de que reaccionara, Fubuki habíacorrido nuevamente a la puerta, pero esta vez no alcanzo a detenerlo, porquealguien había abierto la puerta y Fubuki se arrojo sobre esta persona.

- ¿Goenji?- pregunto Fubuki sin poder creerlo-Goenji- grita- creí que estaba solo, no te vuelvas a ir sin mi- lloraba Fubukiaun sobre él.

- Tranquilo Fubuki- le dice Goenji- solo teníaque arreglar unos asuntos. Jamás me iría sin ti. Además no estabas solo, deje aSusuno contigo.

- - ¿Susuno?- pregunta Fubuki sin comprender

- Susuno- die Goenji.

El mencionado aparece en la puerta. Fubuki love y luego a Goenji.

- ¿El es Susuno?- Goenji asiente- ¿Por qué nome dijiste que él te pidió que me cuidaras?- le die Fubuki a Susuno- de habersabido me quedaba quieto- se quejaba Fubuki.

- ¿Quieto?- pregunta Goenji- ¿Qué tanto hicisteFubuki?- le regaña Goenji.

- Nada, solo quería salir de ahí, porque no teencontraba.

- Estas en un hospital Fubuki, aun que no estéyo, debes quedarte quieto, la bala te dio en el hombro, no debes hacer muchoesfuerzo.

Goenji suspira, jamás aria entender a incorpora lentamente con ayuda de Nagumo y después ayuda a Fubuki alevantarse. Por suerte, no se había abierto la herida, pero no podía tentar asu suerte.

Llevo a Fubuki de regreso a la cama y leexplico lo de los guarda espaldas y que nadie debía enterarse de ellos. Fubukilo escucho y asintió sobre lo del secreto.

Las horas pasaron lentamente y los menoressolo se dedicaron a descansar. Fubuki se durmió rápidamente y Goenji solo sededico a observarlo dormir.

Un peli azul cerraba una puerta de formadistraída. No estaba prestando mucha atención a lo que ocurría a su alrededor,que termina chocando con Tsunami que estaba parado frente a la puerta. Sinprestar la más mínima atención, el chico continúo su camino ante la atentamirada de desconcierto por parte del pelirosa.

- Kazemaru ¿te encuentras bien?- le peguntaTsunami algo preocupado.

Kazemaru, al escuchar su nombre, sale deltrance y voltea a verlo.

- Si, no te preocupes.

- ¿Seguro? No pareces estar muy bien.

- Descuida, solo estoy un poco… sorprendió, sí,eso es, estoy un poco sorprendido, eso es todo.

Antes de que Tsunami le pudiese preguntaralgo más, Kazemaru se fue del lugar. No sabía a dónde ir. Endo aun no abríallegado a su departamento, así que no tenía muchas ganas de ir allí. Aun así,no sabía a dónde más ir, así que decidió rendirse e ir a aquel lugar.

Camino a paso lento. Necesitaba pensar y quemejor forma de hacerlo que caminando y tomando algo de aire fresco.

A lo lejos vio como un auto se detenía y de élbajaban un grupo de hombres que lo miraban e forma psicópata.

No les prestó mucha atención y continúo sucamino, pero los hombres lo empezaron a seguir. Empezó a correr lo más rápidoque podía. Los estaba dejando atrás, pero un hombre apareció de la nada frentea él.

Por la velocidad que llevaba no fue capaz dedetenerse y termino chocando con el hombre. Este lo detuvo, impidiendo suescape.

"desde ahora estarás en situacionespeligrosas" escucho una voz en su cabeza "te meterás en líos sin comprender la razón"seguía escuchando "así es nuestra vida y tú has decidido ser parte de ella" erala voz de Goenji. Como olvidar su voz. Eran las advertencias que le había dado,así que a esto se refería,

Como pudo, se zafo del agarre del hombre y ledio una patada, pero ya era muy tarde, sus perseguidores ya lo habían a rodearlo, estaban cada vez más cerca de él.

Sabía como defenderse, pero aun así esoshombres eran demasiados. Estaba acorralado. No había nadie cerca que lo pudieseayudar.


	18. Un descanso por favor

Capitulo 18: un descanso por favor.

Se sentía atrapado. No había forma de salirindemne de esto. Lo único que le quedaba por hacer era luchar hasta que ya nopudiera más.

Uno de los hombres se acerco a él, y Kazemaruse apoyo en sus manos estampando su pie en la cara del hombre, el cual callo degolpe al suelo.

Un segundo hombre aprovecho su descuido paratomarlo por la espalda deteniéndolo de los brazos.

Estaba perdido. Se descuido demasiado porculpa de ese hombre. El resto del grupo estaba a punto de atacarlo, cuando unode ellos cae repentinamente.

Todos voltean a ver lo que ocurría, incluidoKazemaru. Detrás de ellos estaba un chico pelirosa sonriendo. Kazemaru no lopodía creer.

- Disculpa la demora- dijo un chico pelicafedetrás de él- pero no esperábamos que fueses tan rápido.

- Además- dice Tsunami- no te mueves tan mal,solo necesitas aprender a ser más rápido.

Kazemaru no podía creer que estaba siendosalvado por unos chicos que apenas y saludo esa noche.

- ¿Qué hacen aquí?- dijo Kazemaru algoconfundido.

- Goenji nos mando a vigilar que no te metierasen problemas esta noche- dice Tachimukai- así que hemos venido a buscarte.

- Pero parece que llegamos algo tarde para eso-se burlaba Tsunami.

- ¿Qué les pasa mocosos?- gritaba uno de loshombres- será mejor que no se metan en lo que no les interesa.

- Lamentablemente para ustedes- dice Tsunami.

- Estamos más involucrados que ustedes- terminaTachimukai.

Tachimukai saco dos armas de su chaqueta y ledisparo a todos los hombres antes de que se dieran cuenta. En cambio Tsunamisolo se dedico a mantener a Kazemaru al margen de lo que ocurría.

Uno a uno los cuerpos fueron cayendo sobre elfrio pavimento.

- O por dios- dijo Kazemaru- ¿Cómo pudistematarlos en plena calle?

- Tranquilo- le dice Tsunami- no están muertos,solo noqueados. Tachimukai es muy bueno con las armas, así que no les dio enninguna zona vital.

- Kazemaru- dijo Tachimukai- será mejor que tevayas a tu casa antes de que esto se ponga peor.

Kazemaru no espero que le dijeran algo má al máximo su velocidad y se dirigió a casa lo más rápido que pudo.

Mientras, Tachimukai y Tsunami discutían aunen el lugar el incidente.

- ¿No crees que Goenji exagero un poco conesto?- decía Tachimukai.

- No- le responde Tsunami- mientras más rápidose acostumbre mejor. Además, mando a estos tipos sin experiencia en lugar dealguien más ¿o no? No estaba realmente en peligro.

- Aun así, creo que si se paso un poco.

- Pero no podemos hacer nada más, más queobedecerlo.

Una limosina se estacionaba frente a la residenciade la universidad. De ella bajo un peliplata con aspecto cansado. Desde queinicio la semana no había tenido ni un momento de descanso, y apenas estaban amartes. Sentía que todo el cansancio acumulado durante el fin de semana pasadoestaba haciendo efecto en el.

Aun así, puso su mejor actitud y se decidió aentrar al lugar, pero antes de hacerlo, vio como Tachimukai y Tsunami salíandel lugar con una cara seria. "¿en que estas pensando ahora Goenji?" sepregunto Fubuki.

Decidió no prestarle mucha atención y entrarpor fin. Mientras más rápido terminase con eso, más rápido podría descansar.

Entro a la residencia directo al ascensor. Notenía la más mínima intención de usar las escaleras y menos si tenía que subirhasta el 5° piso. Salió del ascensor y el pasillo se mantenía con el mismobullicio de hace unos minutos. Por suerte, nadie reparo en su presencia estavez. Avanzo hasta la habitación del fondo y entro rápidamente, cerrando conllave una vez adentro.

Fubuki suspiro. En serio se sentía demasiadocansado.

- ¿Qué te hace creer que no estás en peligro site quedas a solas conmigo?- ice Goenji saliendo de la habitación.

- Porque aun tienes cosas que hacer en la cocina-responde Fubuki distraído.

Pasa a un lado de Goenji ignorándolo porcompleto. Entra en la habitación y se acuesta en la cama. Se sentía tancansado, que no se molesto en cambiarse de ropa.

Goenji entro detrás de él, pero no se acerco,se quedo solo observándolo desde la puerta.

- Si estas tan cansado ¿Por qué no te toma unosdías libres?- le pregunta Goenji.

- En primera- dice Fubuki apenas pudiendohablar- es ilógico que un director se tome días libres el segundo día detrabajo, en segunda, no estaría tan cansado de no ser por ti y en tercera,¿Dónde está Yuki?

Goenji solo se ríe ante su lógica.

- En ese caso, te contestare de igual manera-dice Goenji- en primera, no me refería a ese tipo de días libres, en segunda,no recuerdo haberte pedido que vinieras a mi habitación esta tarde y tercero, estádormido junto a ti, que por cierto, casi lo aplastas.

Fubuki voltea lentamente a su derecha y si,efectivamente, allí estaba Yuki durmiendo junto a él. Como pudo se acerco a ély lo abrazo con un brazo, quedando casi completamente dormido.

Goenji seguía observándolo. Le parecía unaescena de lo más tierna. Al final salió de la habitación dejando a Fubukidormir con Yuki.

Fubuki agradeció esto y solo se dejo llevarpor el cansancio. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo inconsciente, pero cuando menoslo pensó, sentía que alguien le hablaba.

- Ki…

- Ub… Ki…

Sentía su cuerpo pesado. Le dolían los podía abrirlos.

- Vamos Fubuki- escucho que le decían- no erestan liviano como aparentas.

Con mucho esfuerzo logra abrir un poco losojos y frente a él estaba…

- Goenji- dice en un susurro.

- ¿Puedes ayudarme a quitarte la ropa?- diceGoenji.

Fubuki lo ve un poco desconcertado, hasta quese ve y nota que no trae puesta su camisa y el pantalón está a medio quitar.

- ¿Qué crees que haces mientras duermo?- legrita Fubuki.

- Sh, sh, sh, sh- le calla Goenji- lo vas adespertar.

- Pervertido, incluso aun que estoy durmiendome haces esto.

- ¿Podrías calmarte? o en serio hare lo queestas pensando. Para que sepas niño genio, solo te estaba cambiando de ropapara que no durmieras con ropa incomoda.

Fubuki se queda callado. Quizás si noestuviera a la defensiva todo el tiempo con Goenji, se habría dado cuenta de laropa que estaba a un lado de él. Pero Goenji tenía la culpa ¿o no? Si él no lohubiera atacado a cada oportunidad desde que llego el no actuaria de esa forma¿o sí?

- Lo siento- dice Fubuki- estaba aun dormido.

- Pero, ya que lo mencionas- die Goenji por lobajo- quizás aproveche la oportunidad.

- Ni lo piense Goenji- le advierte Fubuki.

- No lo pienso- dice Goenji- lo hago.

Le da un dulce beso, que poco a poco se fuevolviendo salvaje, pero por primera vez Fubuki trataba a toda costa de negarse.

- ¿Qué ocurre Fubuki?- le pregunta Goenji- ¿no quieres estar conmigo?

- Basta Goenji- se quejaba Fubuki- estoy muycansado. Solo quiero dormir.

- Bien, duerme entonces.

Goenji siguió besando a Fubuki, pero esta vezsiguió por su cuello y pecho.

Fubuki iba a protestar nuevamente, perosiente como algo se desliza por su cabeza. Voltea instintivamente y se dacuenta de que Goenji le estaba colocando una camisa.

Se siente más tranquilo y se recuestanuevamente.

- Gracias- susurra Fubuki antes de volver acaer dormido.

- De nada- le dice Goenji, aun que sabe que yase ha dormido- jamás te forzaría realmente, porque eres lo más importante para mí.

Lo que él no sabe es que Fubuki realmente loescucho.

Goenji se acuesta junto a él y lo abraza,quedando Fubuki dormido sobre su pecho. Así quedaron los dos totalmentedormidos.

Un pelo castaño llegaba a su departamentoalgo cansado. Tratar con Fudou y Kidou al mismo tiempo no era nada Kidou cuando quería podía ser una persona de temer.

Si no fuera porque estaba acompañado porNagumo, jamás se abría atrevido a estar más de 5 minutos en su compañía.

Frustrado entro a su hogar. Todas las lucesestaban apagadas. Pensó que tal vez su novio ya estaba dormido, así que se fuedirecto a su habitación, pero para su sorpresa estaba vacío. Algo preocupado sedirigió a la sala a esperarlo.

No paso mucho tiempo para que llegara. Estabaexaltado por alguna razón. El se acerco a su novio, para tratar detranquilizarlo, pero al parecer no era necesario. El chico le sonrió para darlea entender que no era nada grave.

- ¿Qué ocurrió Kazemaru?- le pregunto.

- Nada importante- le dijo este aun con lasonrisa- solo un pequeño inconveniente en mi regreso. Nada para preocuparse.

- ¿Estás seguro?

- Por supuesto.

- Está bien- le sonrió este- entonces vayamos adormir. Ya es muy tarde.

- Tienes razón.

Los dos se dirigieron a la habitación, peroKazemaru no estaba bien. Quizás si como decía Endo descansaba, se sentiríamejor. No es que estuviera enfermo, pero sentía que no podría estar una sensación extraña para él.

Se cambio de ropa y se acostó en la cama,pero no tenia sueño. Endo se acostó a su lao, observándolo.

- ¿Realmente estas bien?- le pregunta Endopreocupado.

- No lo sé.

- ¿Hablaste con Goenji?

- Si, y de alguna forma ahora creo que me dijomás de lo que quería saber.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Es que, como decirlo, me conto muchas cosasde él y Fubuki, cosas que estoy seguro ni siquiera Fubuki sabe.

- ¿Y no era so lo que querías Kazemaru?- ledice Endo serio- querías saber sobre Goenji y el te lo dijo.

- Tenias razón- le dice Kazemaru dándole laespalda- tú, Hiroto y Midorikawa tenían razón. Era mejor no saber nada.

- Te equivocas- le dice Endo.

Esto sorprendió a Kazemaru. Se dio la vueltay Endo estaba sentado en la cama, viendo la nada.

- Te equivocas Kazemaru. Antes estaba bien queno supieras nada, pero ahora es diferente. Has sido testigo de muchas cosas. Noes la primera vez que ocurren cosas así. Es la primera vez para mí también,pero al menos yo estaba enterado de lo que ocurría. Para protegerte ya no essuficiente mantenerte l margen de lo que ocurre, eso no funcionara nunca más.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- ¿Recuerdas todas las desaparicionesmisteriosas en la preparatoria?

- Sí, todos eran de nuestro grupo o cerca denosotros.

- ¿Eso no te da una pista? Todo eso ocurrió por6 personas. Y tú las conoces. Has pasado mucho tiempo cerca de algunos, por lotanto te consideran parte de ellos.

- No quiero saber más- le susurra Kazemaru.

- Tienes que saberlo- le grita Endo- es por tubien.

- ¡YA LO SE!- grita Kazemaru- ya sé que es pormi bien. Pero ya no quiero saber nada más- empezó a llorar- solo quiero olvidarlo más posible y tratar de seguir como si nada hubiera pasado.

- Pero es imposible- le dice Endo- una vezadentro, solo hay una forma de salir.

Kazemaru lo ignora. Estaba consciente de todoeso. Goenji se lo dejo claro esa noche. El solo quería saber más de su amigo,no ser parte de todo eso. Siguió llorando en silencio.

Endo se acerco a el y le da un dulce beso. Kazemaruse sorprende y lo mira con duda.

- Tranquilo- le dice Endo-yo no dejare quenadie te haga naa nunca más.

- ¿lo prometes?- le dice Kazemaru.

- Te lo prometo.

Endo vuelve a besarlo, Kazemaru no fue capaz de quejarse, ya que no se esperaba eso. Encambio Endo no se conformo con un simple beso y le mordió el labio inferior,para que Kazemaru abriera su boca. No des aprovecho la oportunidad y metió sulengua para recorrer toda su cavidad.

Kazemaru,ante esta situación solo fue capaz de poner sus manos en el pecho de Endo paraempujarlo sin mucha fuerza, pero él lo malinterpreto y comenzó a recostarlo enla cama. Cuando se separaron por un poco de aire, Kazemaru aprovecho paranegarse.

- BastaEndo- le dijo- mañana hay clases.

- ¿y?¿Cuál es el problema? Solo faltamos y ya.

- Nopodemos hay examen de física

- Esala ultima hora ¿no es cierto?- le seguía diciendo, mientras le besaba elcuello- podemos ir a esa hora y es todo.

- No,Endo- seguía forcejeando.

Mientras Endo seguía besándole el cuello y elpecho. Hasta llegar a sus pezones, dondese entretuvo jugando con ellos.

- Ha,um- comenzó gemir Kazemaru-ya basta - y lo empezó a empujar más fuerte.

Endo, artode sus negativas, agarro sus muñecas con una mano sobre su cabeza.

- Dejade quejarte tanto, que lo estas disfrutando.

Kazemaru sequedo callado, no podía negar ese hecho. Disfrutaba de esos momentos, pero nopodían, tenían clases al día siguiente y conociendo a Endo, no sería amablesolo por ese hecho. Más aun, por el hecho de haberse negado, lo aria sufrirtoda la noche. Esa era su forma de vengarse.

Dejo sus pezonesy volvió a besarlo, mientras su mano libre, bajaba por su abdomen y se metía ensus pans y agarraba su miembro.

Esto sobresalto a Kazemaru, que no se lo esperaba aun. Pero Endo no se conformo con estoy comenzó a masturbarlo.

- Ha,ha, Endo, ha, um- gemía entre besos.

Endo sequito la camisa que llevaba puesta, para estar en igualdad de condiciones y sepego más a Kazemaru.

le quito elpans junto con la ropa interior. Kazemaru se puso rojo. Siempre era así deimpulsivo, asía todo lo que quería sin importarle lo que quieran los demás.

- Note dejare en paz en toda la noche- le susurro en el oído

- Quienrayos te dijo que yo era tuyo- le dijo Kazemaru indignado.

- Tu-respondió Endo y se empezó a reír.

Antes deque pudiese objetar otra cosa, comenzó a masturbarlo nuevamente. Cada vez másrápido.

- Yano puedo, ha, Endo, um, ha, detente.

Endo no loescuchaba, estaba muy concentrado en dejar marcas de sus labios en aquelpálido cuello que tenia Kazemaru.

Cuando yano lo soporto más, se separo de él y se quito el resto de la ropa, que yacomenzaba a molestarle.

Le dio susdedos a lamer a Kazemaru, que en el estado en que se encontraba, solo queríaque ya acabara. Sentía que estaba a punto de correrse, pero Endo jamás lodejaría terminar aun. Tenía que apresurarse.

Comenzó alamer los dedos lentamente, torturando a Endo con su lengua. Si el sufría, Endotambién debía sufrir. No dejaría que se quedara inmune después de todo lo quele hizo. Era una buena venganza.

Endocomenzaba a desesperarse, Kazemaru era demasiado lento para su gusto, y sulengua jugaba con el de forma muy erótica, ya no aguantaba.

Bien, siesa era la forma de jugar de Kazemaru, iba a ser peor para él. Retiro sus dedostal como estaban, apenas u poco húmedos y penetro a Kazemaru con uno.

Kazemaru setenso por la intromisión tan violenta de Endo, pero rápidamente se recupero, yase había acostumbrado a esa forma de hacerlo, siempre era doloroso y aunque noquisiera admitirlo, se había vuelto un poco masoquista, por eso torturaba a Endo,por que así sería igual o peor para él.

Comenzó ameter y sacar su dedo del interior de Kazemaru, cada vez más rápido, seguido deotro dedo y luego otro. Rápidamente, Kazemaru se acostumbro a los dedos de , a punto de explotar, saco los dedos tan rápido, que provoco un ligerodolor en Kazemaru.

- Ha-se quejo Kazemaru- eso duele.

- Nome importa- le contesto Endo.

Y sinninguna señal o aviso, lo penetro por completo. Kazemaru no se pudo mover dldolor. Endo al darse cuenta pensó que quizás si se había pasado un poco y besotiernamente a Kazemaru. Como si con eso, fuese capaz de disminuir el dolor.

Una vez Kazemaruse calmo, comenzó a moverse lentamente, penetrándolo hasta el fondo. Poco apoco el dolor fue desapareciendo, dejando paso solo al placer. Sus gemidos seoían en toda la habitación.

Endo cadavez lo penetraba más fuerte y más profundo, hasta que no lo soportaron más y sevinieron al mismo tiempo, el dentro de Kazemaru y Kazemaru en los abdómenes deambos.

Estaban jadeando. Se sentíantotalmente exhaustos. Kazemaru sentía que no podía mover su cuerpo. Endo se acercoa él y se acurruco en su pecho. Ahora solo quería dormir.

Para su suerte no tardo mucho en quedarse dormido.


	19. La verdad del juramento

Capitulo 19: la verdad del juramento.

La mañana estaba llegando. El día habíaamanecido nublado y se podía sentir el frio incluso dentro de las casas. Elinvierno estaba próximo y el clima te lo recordaba.

Era temprano y un peliplata era despertadopor el insoportable sonido de una alarma. Se levanto perezosamente a apagar laalarma, dándose cuenta de que no era suya la alarma. Busco entre la ropa que seencontraba tirada y encontró el origen de dichoso sonido.

Era el celular de Fubuki. Lo apago y se metióa la ducha sin hacer mucho ruido, para evitar despertar a ciertas personitas,que no parecían querer despertar pronto.

Se ducho algo rápido y se seco rápidamente,saliendo con solo una toalla enrollada a su cintura y una pequeña toalla queusaba para secar su cabello.

Frente a él estaba Yuki, ya despierto jugandocon su ropa. Se acerco a él y lo cargo con cuidado.

- Sera mejor que te lleve conmigo- dijo Goenji-si te dejo aquí, despertaras a Fubuki y no ha dormido muy bien últimamente. Lodejare descansar por el día de hoy.

Cambio al niño y lo coloco en un portabebésjunto a la cama y se lo llevo de la habitación.

Se preparo algo ligero para comer, unasquesadillas y un vaso de jugo de naranja. Le dio avena a Yuki y salió dellugar.

La residencia estaba bacía. Ya era muy tarde,así que se dio prisa a la universidad. Las clases estaban a punto de llegar a las oficinas, Aki se impresiono de ver a Yuki.

- ¡Qué monada!- exclamo la joven- es la cosamás mona que he visto ¿Cuál es su nombre?- le cuestiono a Goenji.

- Se llama Yuki- dijo este- es mi hijo.

- Es adorable ¿puedo jugar con él un rato?- sonrióla chica.

- Claro- dijo este- estoy un poco ocupado, asíque te agradecería que lo cuidaras por mí.

Dejo al pequeño con la secretaria Aki y entroa su oficina. Alguien lo esperaba dentro.

- Así que decidiste aparecer antes de que teencontraran- dijo Goenji dirigiéndose al sujeto- ¿no es así, Tobitaka?

- Puedes decir lo que quieras, pero tú no eresla persona que estoy buscando.

- Lamentablemente la persona que buscas nollegara a un. Tendrás que esperarla por otra horas.

- ¿Quién eres tú para decir en qué momentovendrá?

- Ya lo sabes- dice Goenji-no necesitoresponder preguntas cuya respuesta se sabe de antemano. Puedes dejar de fingircon migo. Mejor aún, envíale un mensaje de mi parte. Dile "te espero aquí en dossemanas"

Tobitaka sonríe de medio lado.

- ¿Crees que solo porque tú me lo pides le darétu mensaje?

- No- dice Goenji distraído- de una forma uotra le darás el mensaje ¿Cómo quieres dárselo?

Goenji se pone a buscar algunos documentos ensu escritorio ignorando a Tobitaka.

- Las opciones son estas. Se lo dices por lasbuenas, o se lo dices a mi modo.

- ¿Y si me niego?

- Sera a mi modo entonces.

- Ja, eso lo quiero ver.

Tobitaka se levanta de su silla y se dirige ala salida.

- Despídete de todos hoy- dice Goenji con unasonrisa.

Tobitaka lo ignora y sale del lugar.

- Porque no volverás a verlo nunca más- susurraGoenji.

Todos se encontraban en completo silencio. Alparecer se estaban tomando más en serio las clases. Sea lo que sea que los hizocambiar de actitud, los maestros estaban agradecidos. Y ese algo tenía nombre yuno que causaba escalofríos "Goenji".

A mitad de las filas estaban dos chicostotalmente aburridos.

- Dime Hiroto ¿Dónde crees que este Kazemaru?-preguntaba Midorikawa distraído-no lo veo desde anoche ¿crees que Goenji lehizo algo?

- No lo creo-dice Hiroto- Kazemaru estádemasiado cerca de Fubuki y Goenji entiende eso. No le hará nada mientrascomprenda cual es su lugar.

- Ya veo. Pero ¿Dónde está?

- Si quieres culpar a alguien de sudesaparición- dice Hiroto recogiendo sus cosas-culpa a Endo.

Midorikawa recoge sus cosas también y salendel aula.

- ¿Por qué a Endo?- insiste Midorikawa

- Hm, es una buena pregunta.

- Jo, no me dejes con la duda.

- Entonces porque no se lo preguntas a él.

- ¿a el?

Midorikawa voltea a donde Hiroto estabaviendo y se encuentra con Endo caminando distraídamente hacia ellos.

- ¡Endo!- grita Midorikawa llamando la atenciónde todos menos el mencionado.- ¡Endo!- vuelve a gritar, esta vez sí voltea.

- Ha, hola chicos- dice Endo.

- Nada de hola, dime donde sesta Kazemaru- leexige Midorikawa.

- ¿Kazemaru? A esta en casa- dice de formadistraída- ¿de casualidad o saben que fue lo que Goenji le dijo?- les preguntaalgo preocupado.

- No ¿Por qué?- le contesta Hiroto.

- Es que desde que llego ha estado actuando muyraro.

- ¿Raro?- dice Midorikawa- ¿de qué forma?

- Sin importar lo que le pregunto dice que noquiere saber nada, esta creo que en estado de negación, pero no sé por qué.

- ¿Intentaste hablar con el de otra cosa?

- Sí, pero se niega a hacerlo, dijo que queríadescansar, así que por eso no vino a la escuela.

- Por lo pronto lo mejor sería dejarlo solo-dice Hiroto- quizás se le pase con el tiempo.

- Quizás- susurra Endo antes de irse con lamirada gacha.

- ¿Realmente crees que se le pase?- le preguntaMidorikawa a Hiroto.

- No lo sé- dice este- pero era lo único que seme ocurrió para animar a Endo.

Los chicos continuaron su camino en silencio,hacia su siguiente clase.

El cielo estaba nublado. El clima era se podía ver por la neblina que había. En definitiva el cielo y el día sesentían igual que el. No podía haber un día que más se asemejara a sussentimientos actuales.

Se sentía horrible. Lo había perdido todo, yano le quedaba nada. El se fue y lo abandono. Su familia murió. Ya no lequedaban motivos para vivir. Y justo cuando cree que no puede haber nada ero,es que se da cuenta de algo que jamás espero. Su familia le había mantenidooculto un gran secreto.

Pero ahora que no estaban, no solo se enterode él, se había visto obligado a llevar la carga que ello significaba ycontinuar con el legado.

Era una de las cosas más ruines que se podía hacer,pero era aun peor enterarse que antes que él, quien se hacía cargo de ellos,era nada más y nada menos que Goenji, si, el había sacrificado su niñez sinocencia por que el jamás la perdiera.

Ahora entendía muchas cosas. El por qué de laactitud tan fría de Goenji ante los demás. El por qué no confiaba en nadie. El porqué lograba todo lo que quería. Era ese el motivo. Y el sin darse cuenta denada, lo dejo sufrir a solas.

No era solo una pequeña carga. Era una carga inmensa.Y ahora no tenía a quien preguntarle ¿Por qué permitieron que un niño de 5 añosconociera esas cosas? Desde pequeños Goenji sufrió por su culpa y el no pudohacer nada para evitarlo.

Todos esos momentos en que Goenji le decía quetenía que salir con s familia, que llegaría tarde por un trabajo en equipo, enrealidad era por esto. Lagrimas de dolor y desesperación cubrieron su rostro.

Sentía que además de perderlo todo, había traicionadoa la persona que más amaba. Aun que no supiera nada, para la Hera comotraicionarlo el haberlo dejado a su suerte todos esos años. Era ese emotivo deque decidieran ponerles guarda espadas. Era por eso que Goenji no se quejo deque extraños los siguieran a todos lados.

Pero no dejaría que pasara de nuevo. Esta vezsería él quien protegiera a Goenji. Se haría fuerte. Más que eso, no se dejaríaengañar por nadie nunca más. No dejaría que Goenji sufriera el solo nunca más.

Eso se había jurado, pero había uninconveniente en todo eso. No, más de uno, había 6 inconvenientes. Primero estabanHiroto y Midorikawa, ellos estaban para cuidarlo. Después Fudou y Kidou, jamás lodejarían estar solo y si alguien se acercaba al ellos seguro lo matarían. Despuésestaba Nagumo, era el fiel sirviente de Goenji. Si hiciera algo imprudente, selo diría enseguida a Goenji y por último, Kazemaru, su mejor amigo. Si se metíaen todo eso, lo metería en problemas.

Pero tenía que hacer algo. Claro ¿Cómo no habíapensado en eso? Susuno, el lo cubriría. No, más que eso, el le ayudaría. Así nopodrían quejarse los demás. Estaría acompañado y protegido por alguien de confianzay por sobre todo, jamás me delataría si se lo ordenaba.

Si, esa es mi decisión. Eso es lo que escogí.Pero aun esta ese inconveniente. Kazemaru.

- Fubuki- dijo alguien detrae de él.

Y ahí estaba. La persona en quien pensaba. Elchico que no quería lastimar. Kazemaru Ichirouta, su mejor amigo.

- Fubuki, se que estas triste- le dice Kazemaru-pero no estás solo. Mojamas te dejare solo. Te juro que jamás me iré de tulado. Sabes que puedes confiar en mí. Hare todo lo que queras, jamás tetraicionare.

Lagrimas de verdadero dolor fueron derramadas¿te das cuenta de lo que dices? ¿Comprendes la situación en la que me pones aldecir eso frente a ellos aquí? Pesaba Fubuki. Y así era. Kazemaru no pudo escogerpeor momento para jurarle lealtad. Todos los que lo protegían estaban allí. No estabana la vista, pero jamás lo están.

La mañana seguía avanzando y un peli azulapenas despertaba de su sueño. La cabeza le dolía, sentía que le iba aestallar. Sin mencionar el dolor en cierta área por culpa del imprudente de sunovio.

Lentamente se incorpora de la cama se dirigea la sala, donde se sienta en el sofá. No tenía ganas de Ada, se sentía, decierto modo, un poco frustrado.

Comenzaba a comprender mejor la actitud quetodos tenían cuando llego Goenji, más aun, comprendía el por qué desde siempreFubuki era protegido por todos. Lo que no comprendía aun era lo que Goenji lepidió. Se supone que él conoce mejor que nadie a Fubuki, en ese caso ¿Por quéle pidió que vigile a Fubuki de ahora en adelante?

El no era como los amigos de Goenji, el nopodía manejar un arma, no podía matar a una persona. En ese caso ¿Cómo esperabaGoenji que cumpliera con sus órdenes?

Sí, todo eso le causaba frustración. Seestaba volviendo loco. Se sentía como en una película, esas en las que un chiconormal se mete en lo que no debería y desde entonces toda su vida cambia, la diferenciaera que el no parecía el personaje principal. Y además, no veía venir un finalfeliz.

Esos eran sus pensamientos, cuando el timbresuena. Esto lo desconcierta por un segundo, antes de captar lo que era. Se levantaperezosamente del sofá y se dispone a abrir la puerta. Aun así, algo le decíaque desde hoy, el timbre sele aria muy familiar.

Abrió lentamente la puerta y en ella seencontraba nada más y nada menos que Tsunami. Desconcertando por completo alpeli azul.

- ¿Tsunami?- le pregunta Kazemaru- ¿Qué es loque te trae por aquí?

- Me entere de que no asististe a clases hoy yTachimukai me envió para saber si te encontrabas bien. Dijo que era mi culpa sialgo te paso.

- ¿Tu culpa?- dice desconcertado-¿Por qué seriatu culpa si algo me pasara?

- Bueno, eso también yo me lo ¿estás bien?

- Descuida, estoy bien. Endo dijo que mequedara en casa por hoy, así que aquí estoy.

- Ya veo, entonces no había de que preocuparse-dice alegremente con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro- entonces que te parece sisalimos a dar un paseo mientras los demás salen de la universidad.

- De acuerdo dice Kazemaru no muy convenció-solo deja me cambio y nos vamos.

- Está bien.

- ¿Quieres pasar?- le pregunta Kazemaru.

- ¿Seguro?- dice Tsunami- ¿no se enojara Endo?

- ¿Enojarse?- dice Kazemaru curioso- ¿´por quéhabría de enojarse porque pases?

- No, por nada. Como es tu obvio, no sabía sise pondría celoso o como reaccionaria.

- Descuida, no es celoso. A veces creo que nisiquiera se da cuenta de lo que pasa frente a él.

- Ja jajaja- se empieza a eirá tsunami-Tachimukai siempre me dice lo mismo.

Una gotitas recorre la nuca de Kazemaru, endefinitiva era como Endo.

Ambos pasan a la sala y tsunami se ciento enel sofá, mientras Kazemaru entra a su habitación a no entendía actitudde Tsunami, pero esta era una buena oportunidad para entenderlo.

Sale de la habitación ya cambiado y encuentraa Tsunami acostado en el sofá con un brazo sobre sus ojos.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?- le pregunta Kazemaru.

Tsunami no le contesta, solo se levanta delsofá y se dirige a la puerta. Era definitivo, no entendía a ese chico.

- Si ya estás listo, entonces vamos- diceTsunami algo serio- ¿te importaría acompañarme a un lugar antes?

- Descuida, no tengo nada que hacer hoy.

- Perfecto- Tsunami vuelve a sonreír- entonceste enseñare algo increíble.

Ambos salen del lugar y Tsunami se sube a unauto frente a la casa de Kazemaru. Kicamarú lo imita y el auto se pone enmarcha.

Durante el trayecto, ninguno de los dos dijouna sola palabra. El auto se detuvo antes de que Kazemaru se diera cuenta.

Bajaron del auto frente a una escuelapoliciaca. Esto confundió a Kazemaru ¿Qué estaban haciendo en ese lugar?

Tsunami se adentro al lugar y a Kazemaru nole quedo de otra más que seguirlo al interior. Por dentro parecía una recepciónde algún hotel lijoso. Era totalmente distinto a lo que Kazemaru se esperaba.

- Joven Tsunami- dijo una chica detrás delmostrador- su padre lo está esperando en su oficina. Pidió que lo visitaraantes de hacer cualquier otra cosa.

- Gracias – fue lo único que respondió Tsunamiantes de dirigirse al asesor.

- ¿Qué hacemos en este lugar?- le preguntoKazemaru.

- Te enseñare a usar un arma- dijo Tsunami con simpleza.

- ¿Un arma?- cuestiono Kazemaru- creo que esdemasiado pronto para mí- se excusaba Kazemaru- quizás en algunos años más.

- No- dice Tsunami- las cosas no son tansencillas. Parece ser que todo se adelanto aun más.

- ¿Aun más?- dice Kazemaru sin comprender.

- Si, ahora solo quedan 2 semanas. Después deeso, podrás decidir qué hacer. Pero antes, te tengo que enseñar a disparar. Lohabría hecho Tachimukai, pero como dije, tiene escuela.

Kazemaru se quedo callado. Ya que ¿Qué máspodía hacer? Solo esperar ¿Dos se mamanas he? Entonces en ese corto tiempoGoenji tenía pensado convertirlo en uno de ellos. Era de risa. Una persona nopodía volverse así en tan solo dos semanas.

Es entonces que se da cuenta de algo. Algorealmente importante ¿Por qué jamás paso por su cabeza negarse ante Goenji? ¿Acasoya había decidido hacer esto? Porque tampoco se negó realmente ante Tsunami. Nolo estaban obligando a nada. El solo tómalas decisiones. Acaso ¿ya no habíavuelta atrás? ¿Eso era todo? ¿No lucharía por seguir siendo el mismo?

La respuesta era muy simple. No lo haría. Selo propuso desde hace muchos años. Estaría con Fubuki sin importar que lo juro a él. Lo hizo poco después de la muerte de os padres de Fubuki,cuando él no sabía qué hacer.

Es ahora cuando se da cuenta de lo que ahora que comprende ss. palabras. Es por eso de la mirada triste de Fubukicuando lo juro. Eso era lo que Fubuki no fue capaz de decirle. Eso es lo quetodo el tiempo trataron de evitarle. Ese era el motivo por el cual jamás fue unblanco para Fudou y Kidou, porque desde hace años juro serle fiel a Fubuki.


	20. Todo tiene una explicacion

Capitulo 20: todo tiene una explicación.

Hay vecesen la vida en que uno se pregunto ¿abre hecho lo correcto?

Son momento de desesperación, de tristeza, deremordimiento, de desesperanza.

Pero jamásde alegría ¿por qué es esto?

Porque loshumanos somos egoístas.

Creemoshaber hecho algo mal, solo cuando el resultado no es el deseado.

Si loshumanos dejaran repensar en el que voy a hacer después, sino en el ¿Qué puedohacer ahora?

Quizás lavida sea mucho más sencilla.

Aun queesto depende de cómo piense cada quien.

El mundoestá lleno de personas diferentes entre sí.

Condiferentes formas de pensar y diferentes formas de actuar.

Para cadasituación, cada persona actuara de diferente manera.

Esimposible determinar si lo que hiciste fue correcto o no, ya que ¿Quién juzga loque es bueno y lo que es malo?

Es algo sinverdadero sentido, yo me pregunto ¿Cómo saben que algo está mal o está bien?¿Quién decide lo bueno y lo malo?

Si laspersonas dejaran de lado esto todo sería mejor.

Noexistirán los malos, tampoco los buenos, solo las personas.

Podríamosdecirle adiós al sufrimiento y a el remordimiento, entonces nadie sepreguntaría de nuevo ¿abre hecho lo correcto?

Porque yano existiría lo correcto ni lo incorrecto, podrán disfrutar plenamente de seacual sea su decisión.

Sin pensaren los motivos, sin pensar en nada más, solo en vivir y disfrutar, solo eso ynada más.

Lamentablemente esas ya noeran opciones que él, Fubuki Shirou, pudiera tomar. Ya era muy tarde paraponerse a pensar en lo bueno o lo malo, ahora solo había una cosa en su lo que más le convenga a él.

Decidido avanzo hasta lasala de conferencias de lo que parecía un edificio de comercio. Todos sesorprendían de su presencia, dejando rostros de incredulidad a su paso.

Abrió las puertas casi deforma violenta, sobresaltando a los presentes en el lugar. Todos voltearon averlo con cierta furia mal disimulada en los ojos.

- Caballeros- dijo con expresión fría- he venido a tomar mí puesto a cargode esta compañía.

- ¿Qué te hace creer que dejaremos que un mocoso como tú nos lidere?- dijoun hombre de edad avanzada.

- Es verdad, soy muy joven, pero no el único que desde pequeño trabajaaquí. Tengo entendido que desde hace algunos muchos años alguien que ahoraapenas tiene 15 años trabaja aquí.

- Es verdad- dice otro hombre más joven, pero no por eso ya mayor- pero esdiferente que trabaje aquí, a que sigamos sus órdenes.

- ¿En serio?- dice curioso- porque pensé que el solo obedecía a unapersona.

- ¿Quién eres mocoso?- dice el primer hombre algo nervioso.

- Como dije, soy quien se hará cargo desde ahora.

- ¿Y cómo lo harás?- le amenazaba el hombre.

- Muy sencillo-dice Fubuki de forma fría.

Un disparo se escucha yaquel hombre cae inerte sobre la mesa. Detrás de Fubuki aparece Susuno, con unarma en su mano.

- ¿Alguien más tiene una duda?- pregunto Fubuki.

Nadie dijo nada. Todos sehacían las mismas preguntas ¿Quién era ese chico? Y ¿Por qué lo habían dejadoentrar a ese lugar?

No tardo más de dosminutos, cuando unos guardias entran al lugar.

- ¿Qué ocurre?- dijo uno de los guardias- escuchamos un disparo.

- Descuiden- dijo Fubuki- he sido yo. Por favor, sáquenlo de aquí ydesháganse de el- dice señalando el cuerpo.

- En seguida señor- dicen los guardias llevándose el cadáver.

- Esperen- dice uno de los hombres allí presentes- ¿Quién es ese mocoso?

Los guardias lo fulminancon la mirada. Estaba a punto de darle un golpe, cuando son detenidos poralguien en la puerta.

- Descuiden- dice el hombre- yo me hare cargo de la situación desde ahora.

Los guardias solo hacen unareverencia al hombre y a Fubuki y se marchan con el cuerpo en los hombros.

- Es por eso que le pedí que me esperara Bo-chan- dice el hombre- era paraevitar esta situación.

- Perdón Hikaru- dice Fubuki no muy convencido- solo reclame lo que mepertenece.

- Lo entiendo Bo.-chan, pero lamentablemente hay algunas personas que noconocen su existencia.

- Lo supuse- dice Fubuki- dado que mi lugar ha sido dado a Goenji.

- Exacto- dice Hikaru- señores presentes- dice esta vez para todos engeneral- el chico que tienen aquí presente es Fubuki Shirou, el heredero deesta y muchas otras compañías. Desde hoy el manejara todos los negocios, asíque espero que lo obedezcan o pasara lo mismo que hace rato.

Todos se quedan ensilencio. Nadie sabe que más decir. Eso era peor que haber aceptado a un niñode 6 años para que hiciera el trabajo sucio y tuviera más beneficios en eselugar que ellos mismos. Ahora eran mandados por u chico de 15 años.

- Bien, ya todo aclarado- dijo Fubuki- empecemos con lo primero. El grupoNishima se empezó a apropiar de algunos terrenos bajo nuestro mandoaprovechando la muerte del anterior cabeza, mi padre, así que lomas certero esque les recordemos quienes mandan en este lugar ¿tienen alguna idea de cómohacerlo?

Bien, si era cierto que erahumillante, tenían que reconocer que el chico sabia sobre el negocio y comoactuar ante situaciones de amenaza. Si supieran que no hace más de 2 días seentero de eso, jamás lo creerían.

La reunión pasorápidamente. Al final, todos lo aceptaron como el nuevo jefe y con la ayuda deHikaru se presento en el resto de compañías de las cuales se haría cargo, claroevitando la violencia en las que no tenían nada que ver con ese tema.

Fue un día agotador, perono se rindió, prometió hacer todo eso para evitarle más problemas a él, y lopensaba cumplir. Sin importar cuanto más se tardara, el lo esperaría.

Un peli café Salía de las instalaciones universitarias con destinono muy en claro. Quería despejar su mente por unos instantes. Había sido un diasumamente agotador y aun así, apenas era medio dia.

No tenía muy en claro loque quería hacer, lo único que sabía era que no quería llegar a casa y soportara su molesto novio y sus insinuaciones.

Para su mala suerte, al salir delrecinto dicha persona lo esperaba en un Camaro 2ss ls3 color negro, conlos cristales cromados.

Dejo salir un largo suspiro. Sin duda alguna, el jamás lodejaría en paz. Era mejor aceptarlo de una vez. Aun que una cosa era decirlo yotra diferente aceptarlo.

Se acerco al vehículo con paso resignado. Quizás si lo hacíapor las buenas, podía evitarse alguna mala situación. Si, como si el fuese esetipo de chico.

Sonrió para sí dejando un poco intrigado al chico en elauto, para segundos después salir corriendo en dirección contraria a él. Se estabaarriesgando mucho al hacer eso, pero sin duda alguna, eso valía la pena.

½ segundo fue lo único que necesito su perseguidor paracomprender sus intenciones y salir en su captura.

Kidou corría lo más rápido que podía. Si sedescuidaba aun que sea por un instante, su captor lo alcanzaría.

Giro en la siguiente esquina, pero no se diocuenta de que alguien venia en su dirección, logrando así caer encima de él. Elchirrido de unos neumáticos se escucho junto a ellos y Fudou bajo del auto conuna sonrisa burlona, hasta que vio la escena.

Por alguna razón, ni Kidou ni el chico se levantaban,quedando aun en el `piso, uno encima del otro. En una posición bastantecomprometida.

- ¿Planeas quedarte así toda la vida?- le gritaFudou.

Ante tal comentario, Kidou reacciona y se levantarápidamente, pero aun no terminaba de incorporarse, cuando Fudou lo agarra y loavienta dentro del auto.

- ¿Qué demonios te pasa?- le exige Kidou.

- Eso debería decirlo yo ¿Qué demonios te pasa?¿Cómo te atreves a tratar de engañarme en mi presencia y en plena calle?

- ¿De qué demonios hablas? Solo chocamos.

- Si claro y por eso no te levantabas.

- Solo cállate y conduce. Estoy arto.

Fudou sube al auto y lo enciende dando marchaa su hogar, mientras tanto el chico seguía allí, en la banqueta sin poder creerlo que le paso.

Alguien se acerca a él tendiéndole su mano.

- ¿Estás bien?- le dice

- Sí, eso creo.

- ¿Qué te paso Sakuma?

- Genda, creo que me he enamorado.

- ¿Qué?- le dice comprender- ¿de quién?

- Del chico más hermoso que he visto.

En una habitación no muy amplia, un chicodescansaba cómodamente en una cama. Sus piernas ligeramente flexionadas y unasonrisa de ángel. Un poco alejado del chico, alguien lo observaba dormir.

- ¿Por qué no puedes ser así cuandodespiertas?- le dijo a la nada.

Se acerco al durmiente para morderle la oreja,provocando así que el chico despertara.

- Fudou- le grito- ¿no me puedes dejartranquilo por 5 minutos?

- He insisto- dice Fudou ignorándolo ¿Por qué nopuede ser así cuando despierta?

- ¿Ser cómo?- le cuestiona Kidou.

- Hm, más amable como cuando duermes.

- Ja, podría decir lo mismo de ti.

- Yo puedo ser amable cuando quiero- le dice Fudou.

- Sí, claro. Tan amable como un tornado.

- Jee ¿es un reto?

- Por que no.

- Bien, si demuestro que puedo ser amable loharemos como quiera, cuando quiera y donde quiera.

- Bien- dice Kidou- pero si no lo logras,entonces me dejaras tranquilo durante una semana entera.

- Trato hecho- le dice Fudou tomando su mano.

Kidou sonríe "Esto será pan comido" pensaba. Seacerca a Fudou y le da un ligero beso, no más que un rose. Se separa lentamentede él.

- Golpe bajo- susurra Fudou.

- Quizás- le dice Kidou- pero no aguantarasmucho.

- Ya lo veremos.

Sujeta a Fudou y lo avienta sobre la cama subiéndoseencima de él. Lo besa nuevamente, pero esta vez en el cuello, dejando marcasmuy visibles.

- ¿Tantas ganas tienes de que te deje en paz?-le dice Fudou- es una lástima, no caeré.

Quita a Kidou de encima de él y lo recuesta aél en la cama. Baja su mano metiéndola a la playera de Kidou, acariciando supecho, jugando con sus pezones. Kidou deja salir pequeños gemidos. Quizás estono sería tan fácil como pensó.

Lentamente le quito la camisa, comenzando abesar su pecho. Desabrocho el pantalón con una lentitud casi mortal para quita el pantalón y mete su mano bajo el bóxer acariciando su miembro, presionandoligeramente.

- Ha, Fudou- gemía Kidou.

- Shhhh- le calla Fudou- tranquilo, aun noacabo.

Bajo hasta su cadera besándolas, continuandosu camino por los muslos acariciándolos. Subió hasta llegar al elástico del bóxer,para después bajarlos por completo metiendo el pene de Kidou en su boca.

Continúo metiéndolo y sacándolo cada vez más rápido,sacando mas gemidos de Kidou. Se corrió rápidamente y Fudou se trago todosubiendo para besas a Kidou. Lo observo un momento, para quitarle esos molestosgoogles que usaba.

Se alejo para verlo mejor. Realmente era muytierno cuando estaba quieto. Allí, acostado en la cama, desnudo, con esos hipnotizantesojos rojos observándolo, la respiración agitada y sus labios entreabiertos, erala vista más hermosa que podría desear.

Se acerco nuevamente a él, dándolo un besomas apasionado. Le dio tres dedos a Kidou, pero este se negó. Fudou sonrió y Kidoupensó que esta vez sí ganaría, pero para su sorpresa, Fudou lamio sus propiosdedos frente a él.

Llevo el primer dedo a su entrada penetrá , el primero no le dolió, el segundo solo le molesto un poco, pero eltercero si le había dolido. Fudou se dio cuenta y lo beso, empezando a moverlos dedos en su interior.

Kidou empezó a gemir dentro del beso. Fudou pocoa poco retiro sus dedos, intercambiándolos por su miembro. Entro lentamente enel. Espero a que Kidou se acostumbrara para empezar a moverse.

Cuando Kidou empezó a mover sus caderas, comenzóa moverse el también. Primero lentamente, saliendo por completo de él, paravolver a entrar. Cada vez más rápido, con movimientos cuidadosos. En ningún momentofue brusco.

Al poco ambos se corrieron. Fudou se levanta conuna sonrisa de superioridad.

- Creo que he ganado- le dice a Kidou.

Este voltea su rostro maldiciendo por lobajo. Esta sería la última vez que apostaba algo con él. Era capaz de todo contal de conseguir lo que quería. Quizás por algo estaba con Goenji.


	21. Mision imposible

Capitulo21: misión imposible.

¿Quées la muerte? Nada, solo eso, una muerte.

Lapersona que muere, solo significa que su cerebro dejo de funcionar.

Esopasa muy a menudo últimamente. Lo dicen en periódicos, radios, televisiones,internet.

Encada esquina te encuentras con una nueva muerte.

Ydetrás de esa muerte hay alguien llorando por ellos ¿para qué? Si están muertoses mejor. Ya no sufren. Una muerte más, una vida menos.

Paraque hacer tanto numerito si solo es una muerte. El mundo no deja de girarporque alguien muere. Si así fuera, hace mucho que el tiempo se habríadetenido.

Unavida después de la muerte, claro ¿Quién puede asegurar que en verdad existe?¿Quien hace gura que es lo que necesitamos para llegar a ella?

Falsasesperanzas que se crean las personas para calmar su miedo a morir ¿Por quémiedo? Al fin y al cabo todo moriremos alguna vez.

Elfin llega tarde o temprano y uno no decide cuándo. Aquellos con miedo a morirson los primeros que mueren su cerebro se engaña por sus propios pensamientos ydeja de funcionar.

Entodo esto ¿Cuál es el chiste de morir de esta manera? Ninguna. No hay forma dedecir que es la mejor manera, pero tampoco la peor.

Cadaquien tiene su propia muerte. Es solo la muerte. No es nada del otro mundo.

Esalgo que llega sin avisar y no se puede evitar ¿Para qué tanto drama cuandoalguien muere? Solo supérenlo y continúen con su vida como si nada hubierapasado.

Paraque los rezos, si hagan lo que hagan nada cambiara.

Dejende actuar como si fuera el fin del mundo, que como dije antes nada va a pasar oa cambiar.

Esaes mi forma de pensar y nada de lo que digan o hagan me hará cambiar deopinión. Estoy acostumbrado a la muerte. La he presenciado millones de muy tarde para pensar en esto, mis manos están manchadas de sangre, inclusode sangre inocente.

Estoseran los pensamientos de cierto peli plata que solo se encontraba divagando porsu mente.

Unruido y ajetreo le interrumpe de su trance, trayéndolo de regreso a larealidad. El bullicio parecía provenir de fuera de su oficina, así que seencamino a la salida de dicho lugar.

Talvez hubiera sido mejor que se quedara en su oficina, ya que el escándalogeneral era inconmensurable. Quizás no era tanto su asombro lo que le dejohelado, sino el motivo de su asombro. Maestros y algunos alumnos estabanrodeando el escritorio de Aki, quien no podía hacer nada para mantenerlos araya.

Dela pobre chica lo único que se veía era su mano tratando de mantener a todosalejados de ella y su cabeza asomándose en busca de ayuda. Cuando sus ojos divisarona Goenji, una chispa de esperanza se pudo apreciar en ellos. Como pudo se desafano de la multitud y corrió en dirección a él.

Eshasta que llegue frente suyo, que nota la presencia de Yuki en su brazoderecho. Pero el niño parecía absorto en sus pensamientos, porque no leprestaba la más mínima atención a la multitud o a la chica que lo cargaba. Esentonces que el niño lo observa y le sonríe estirándole los brazos para que locargara.

Goenjidecide cumplirle el capricho y lo carga. Es entonces que se da cuenta de quetodas las miradas están fijas en el, pero al verlos todos desviaron su rostro.

Unode ellos se acerco a Aki, quien le mando una cara de enojo total. El la ignoroy continúo su camino.

- Aki, no creo que sea justo que solo por ser el representante deldirector pueda jugar con tu hijo y nosotros no.

- en primera, el no es mi hijo- dice Aki mas molesta aun- se los heestado diciendo, en segunda no se lo doy por el puesto que tiene, si no porquién es y tercero, yo no tengo derecho a decidir por el niño.

- basta Aki- dice Goenji totalmente frustrado- puedes irte, ya es lahora del almuerzo.

- gracias joven Goenji- dice Aki antes de retirarse.

- espera, no puedes dejar al niño con un desconocido para el- lereclamaba otra persona entre la multitud, pero Aki ya estaba muy lejos comopara escucharlo o lo ignoro olímpicamente.

Todosobservaron nuevamente a Goenji en espera de que algo pasara.

- les sugiero que se marchen de aquí antes de que algo malo suceda-les amenazo Goenji.

Peronadie se movió de sus lugares. Estaba preocupado por lo que le podría pasar alpequeño en los brazos de alguien como Goenji. Este, al darse cuenta, no pudo másque reírse.

Caminocon paso decidido fuera del lugar, siendo seguido por algunas miradasreprobatorias por parte de algunos y otras de reproche por el resto.

Casillegando a la salida Goenji se detiene y gira en dirección a los presentes.

- Si tienen algo que decir, les sugiero que lo digan ahora.

- Si, tenemos algo que decir- dice un maestro- no creemos que sea lomás conveniente que un niño inocente este a tu cargo.

- Es una lástima- dice Goenji- porque su mamá está muerta.

- ¿Qué? ¿y su papá?- le cuestionan.

Unasonrisa de auto suficiencia surco su rostro.

- Lo tiene en brazos- dijo Goenji para salir del lugar sin voltearatrás en ningún momento dejando un escándalo que había vuelto a reanudarse asus espaldas- creo que volví a ser el centro de los chismes- le dice alpequeño.

Estesolo se rio, como si comprendiera lo dicho por Goenji.

- Es hora del almuerzo, así que vayamos a comer- le dice Goenji- asítambién vemos si tu mamá ya llego- después de meditarlo un poco- será mejor queno le digas que lo llame tu mamá por que se enojara con migo.

Elpequeño volvió a reír. Quizás después de todo, tener un hijo no era tanterrible como muchos decían, pensó Goenji.

Caminohasta la cafetería y si, efectivamente, los cuatro estaban allí reunidos. Seencamino hasta la mesa, donde parecía que no habían notado su presencia y grito

- ¡¿Qué hacen?!

Eltintineo que anunciaba la llegada del ascensor sonó abriendo sus puertas. Unpar de jóvenes entraron en el con destino desconocido para uno de ellos yrutinario para el otro. El botón correspondiente fue presionado y el elevadorcomenzó su asenso.

Elcampano se dejo escuchar nuevamente y las puertas dejaron ver una habitaciónmuy amplia donde parecía que una guerra se estaba llevando a cabo. Muros decontención, pilares derrumbados, coraza de autos, puertas y ventanas eranalgunos de los elementos incrustados en el campo de batalla.

Todoera separado por un vidrio extremadamente grueso, que parecía blindado, por quelas balas solo revotaban en el. Una única puerta se mostraba al frente dellugar, dando a entender que era la única ruta de escape de ese lugar, peroestaba siendo custodiado por algunos hombres armados. Parecía una completalocura.

Kazemaruobservaba el lugar sin poder creerlo realmente. Era increíble que un lugar asíexistiera dentro de una academia de policías, sin mencionar que esos tipos quedisparaban sin miramientos, no tenían el aspecto de futuros policías.

- No te dejes llevar- dijo tsunami a su espalda- si te descuidas unmomento, puedes perder la vida. Todos tienen eso presente.

- ¿de qué hablas?- le pregunta Kazemaru.

- Aun que esto te parezca un entrenamiento- dice tsunami viendo la"guerra" en proceso- es una prueba para ver quiénes son capases de sobreviviren un tiroteo sin un refugio.

- ¿entonces qué hacemos aquí?- grita Kazemaru.

- Yo nada- dice tsunami- tú vienes a entrenar.

- Creí que me enseñarías a disparar.

- Es sencillo. Tomas el arma, apuntas, jalas el gatillo y ya está.No tiene ciencia.

- Ese no es el problema tsunami- le reclama Kazemaru- no me sientolisto para dispárale a alguien. No creo que pueda.

- Pues deberás poder- dice tsunami- eso si quieres sobrevivir a laprueba. En ese armario hay protecciones y trajes equipados. Toma uno y te lopones.

Resignado,Kazemaru se dirige al lugar mencionado y toma el primer traje que encontró. Selo puso sobre la ropa. Se sorprendió de lo bien que le quedaba. Seguidoapareció tsunami detrás de él.

- Detrás de este armario hay varias armas- le informo- escoge la quemás te guste.

Efectivamente,detrás del armario, se encontraba una bodega muy amplia con una amplia variedadde surtido en armas y municiones. Kazemaru se sentía intimidado en ese acerco a un par de pistolas iguales y los tomos mostrándoselas a tsunami,esperando su aprobación.

Tsunami las observo un momento.

- Buena elección- le dice tsunami sonriendo- son pistolas AlfaCombat Defender 9 mm luger con mira fija de 850 g peso total capacidad de 16ran con acabados de pavón negro, muy ligeras y rápidas. No te estorbaran ni tedificultaran tus movimientos. Tienes buenos reflejos, así que estas te vanperfectas.

Salierondel almacén y tsunami se dirigió al ascensor dejando a Kazemaru frente a lazona de tiroteos.

- Tengo un asunto que arreglar más arriba- le informo tsunami- en unrato vuelvo, mientras entrena con ellos. Evita las balas a toda costa y nosvemos en dos horas.

Kazemarulo volteo a ver con cara de "es broma verdad" pero tsunami ya había cerrado lapuerta del ascensor y no podía verlo. Kazemaru se acerco a la puerta que dividíael lugar y esta se abrió automáticamente. Dejo salir un largo suspiro yresignado, decido entrar, pero en cuanto puso un pie dentro, todos sedetuvieron y voltearon a verlo.

- Esto no será tan sencillo como parece- se dijo Kazemaru.

Antesde que pudiera arrepentirse, las puertas fueron cerradas nuevamente impidiendosu salida. No tenía más opción que hacer lo posible por sobrevivir.

Los rayos de sol atravesaban la ventana dejándose caer sobre unrostro delicado. Su semblante era tranquilo, aun que un poco de preocupación sepodía apreciar en ciertas aéreas de sucara. Los rayos del sol eran demasiado fuertes para el gusto del dueño de eserostro, cuyos parpados comenzaban a abrirse lentamente.

Lo primero que alcanzo a divisar fue la ausencia de dos cuerpossobre la cama.

Sus parpados se serraron nuevamente, para al segundo siguiente abrirsenuevamente sorprendido. Se incorporo de la cama y busco su celular entre suropa, pero por alguna razón no estaba allí.

Lo encontró tirado un poco alejado de su ropa, reviso la hora. Las9:15 am.

Molesto se dirigió al bañopara darse una ducha. Sin duda alguna, mataría a Goenji por todos losinconvenientes que le causaba.

Salió de la ducha y salió en dirección a la universidad. tres días y ya llevaba dos faltas. Tenía que hacer algo y pronto.

Faltaban 10 minutos para la hora del almuerzo, así que se dirigióa la cafetería. Se sentó en la mesa de siempre a esperar a todos.

El primero en aparecer fue Endo. Parecía un tanto distraído. Nohabía que ser un genio para saber que le preocupaba y el por qué. Le hizo señaspara que se acercara y Endo, al divisarlo, se acerca con una sonrisa apenasperceptible.

- Hola Fubuki- le dice Endo.

- Hola Endo- le regresa el saludo- ¿puedo hacer algo?

- No- le dice Endo- descuida, pronto estará bien.

- De acuerdo.

- ¿tienes mucho aquí tu solo?- le pregunta Endo.

- No mucho, unos minutos nada más.

- Ya veo ¿Dónde está Goenji?

- Supongo que en su oficina.

- ¿no estabas con él?

- No, acabo de llegar. Al parecer no me quiso despertar.

- Hm, ya veo. Todos pensaban que estabas con él.

- Pues se equivocaron ¿el les dijo que estaba con él?

- No, no lo hemos visto en toda la mañana.

- Estará aquí en un rato más. Tiene que darle comida a Yuki.

- ¿se trajo al niño?- pregunta Endo incrédulo.

- Pues no estaba en el cuarto cuando desperté, así que supongo que sí.

Seguían discutiendo de cualquier tema. No tenían uno fijo, ya quesolo esperaban que el tiempo pasara mientras llegaba el resto.

Los siguientes en llegar fueron Hiroto y Midorikawa. Ellosparecían más animados. Estaban haciéndose bromas. Se sentaron en frente deFubuki.

- ¿Ya almorzaron?- les pregunto Midorikawa.

- No- respondieron los dos al unisonó- yo estoy esperando a Goenji-dijo Fubuki.

- Yo solo esperaba que llegaran todos, pero creo que ahora esperoque llegue Goenji.

- ¡¿Qué hacen?!- grito alguien detrás de ellos.

Todos voltearon asustados para encontrar a Goenji detrás de ellos con un risueño Yuki en susbrazos y una multitud curiosa por el repentino grito.

- ¿te diviertes asustando a los demás?- le dice Fubuki molesto.

- Debo admitir que si- dice Goenji sentándose junto a él.

- Que gracioso- le arrebata al niño de los brazos.

- No estoy seguro de que sea conveniente que lo tengas en estosmomentos.

- ¿Por qué?- le exige Fubuki.

- Porque estas molesto.

- Se comportarme.

- Está bien. Iré por la comida ¿Qué quieres?

- No lo sé, aun no decido.

- Le preguntaba a Yuki- dice Goenji en son de burla.

Hiroto, Midorikawa y Endo se reían por lo bajo. La escena de esosdos peleando era de lo mas cómica y más aun con el niño en los brazos deFubuki. Parecían una pareja primeriza.

Fubuki al oír sus rizas los fulmina con la mirada y ellos nopueden más que aguantarse la risa. Ese gesto de Fubuki lo hacía ver aun másgracioso.

- No, ya enserio- dice Goenji- estoy seguro que no comiste nada encasa, así que te traeré algo solido.

Fubuki solo asintió resignado. Goenji observa a Yuki un rato y lepregunta a Fubuki.

- ¿Qué le puedo dar al?- apuntando a Yuki- no estoy seguro de que eslo que puede comer y que no.

- ¿Cuántos meses tiene dijiste?

- Cuatro.

- Pide puré de manzana y jugo de naranja.

- Está bien.

Goenji se va dejándolos solos nuevamente, pero con una personaextra.

- Hola cremita- dice Midorikawa.

Todos voltean a verlo con una ceja alzada.

- ¿Qué?- les dice Midorikawa- así le diré de cariño.

- Que no te escuche Goenji- le dice Endo- no le hará mucha graciaque le digas así a su hijo.

- ¡¿A su qué?!- gritan Hiroto y Midorikawa.

- ¿no lo sabían?- dice Fubuki.

- No- dicen ambos.

- Creíamos que era hijo de Tania- dice Hiroto.

- También de Goenji- dice Fubuki amargamente.

- ¿y dónde está su mamá?- pregunta Midorikawa inocentemente.

- Se fue- dice Fubuki de forma brusca- se fue y no regresara.

- Bien- dice Hiroto captando el mensaje- Midorikawa ¿Por qué nopides algo de comer? Dijiste que tenías mucha hambre.

- Ok- dice Midorikawa sonriendo- te traeré algo y a ti también Endo.

- Gracias Midorikawa- dice Endo.

- De nada.

Midorikawa se va a la fila para pedir comida y los otros tres sequedan platicando.


End file.
